Catty Imprint
by Yurihentai641
Summary: She's been alone for so long with no one to call hers. This changes on one fateful day but she can't stay. Sixteen years later and they're reunited but with the family drama and secrets will they come out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie was just about sick of her family. They were all too happy go lucky. Too kissy and huggy. They acted as if this was the best thing that could have ever happened to them in their lives. Being a vampire that is. There was nothing good about this life in her opinion. They couldn't do anything that was worth living for. They couldn't eat human food. Go out in the sun. Or even have kids, the one thing Rosalie had always wanted from life. Instead she was handed a vampiric life where she had to drink the blood of other living creatures to survive, and avoid anything that made her seem less human. Not only that but she was given a new family.

It wasn't like she disliked her family it was just that they were always there. Always calm and happy. Maybe it was because they all had mates. Maybe it was because she didn't. Maybe she was bitter because of the circumstances that led up to her new life. Whatever it was she needed a break from it. That's why currently she was traveling in the forests of Oregon hopping for a reprieve.

She was running through the trees at a fast pace when she stumbled across a surprising sight in a clearing. There in front of her were two snow leopards relaxing in the shade. One was obviously a young kit and the other was in her opinion a young adult. What was odd to her was the size of these cats. She'd hunted snow leopards before but these guys were huge compared to them. The big one was of a bluish color while the kit was greenish in comparison. They kind of reminded her of the wolves in La Pushe.

The biggest leopard must have sensed her presence and growled at her. Taking a step back she leaped in a tree figuring that this was good a place as any to rest.

"Easy there I'm not going to hurt your baby" she said as she sat down cross legged.

The leopard seemed to look insulted at the comment.

"What is it not yours?" she asked confused.

The leopard nodded it's head in answer surprising Rosalie even more.

"You're pretty smart for a jungle cat"

To that the leopard just huffed.

Rosalie leaned back against the tree and relaxed in the rays of sun that hit her body. Somehow in the presence of these cats she felt more at peace and calm. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a type of whining cry come from below her. She looked down to see the kit trying to play with the older cat. She laughed when the little thing pounced on the older ones head and slowly slid off.

"Why don't you play with the little thing?" she asked laughing as the kit continued to antagonize the older cat. "He must be bored lazing around."

Suddenly the kit looked up at her in the tree and blinked its eyes in wonder. It made to approach the tree when the older was suddenly on its feet growling warningly.

"Hey calm down it's okay" she said standing up, for some reason angry at this older cat for scolding the babe in such a cruel manner.

The older cat glared up at her and then turned to the younger cat. It picked the little thing up by the scruff of its neck and carried it towards her tree. It then proceeded to climb to her branch. When it made it about a foot away for her I made a motion as if telling her to hold the small kit.

"You want me to hold it?"

It grunted what she believed to be a positive answer in response.

"I'm taking that that's a yes" she said an eyebrow lifted.

Again the leopard grunted a positive.

"No" Rosalie said. It wasn't like she didn't want to hold the little thing but she wanted to know what would happen if she were to say no.

At the one word the kits ears lowered to its head, and it whimpered in a pathetic tone. The bigger cat growled angrily at her.

"Fine I'll hold him" she said reaching out for the kit. "He's kinda cute anyways" she said bringing the kit to her face. "Don't pee on me little boy" she said calmly.

The kit growled an adorable and in a few years threating growl at her.

"What are you potty trained?"

The kid looked so sad so she looked to the older one for answers. The oldest seemed to sigh at her before taking the kit back and tilting it so its stomach was visible.

"What do you want me to rub his belly" Rose asked now completely confused.

The older cat growled now annoyed and the baby whined. She took a closer look at the kit and at first saw nothing wrong. That was until she noticed something missing.

"Little girl?" Rose said slowly in wonder.

The older cat seemed happier now and handed the female kit to her to hold. It then turned around and leapt out of the tree and into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going!" she shouted after it. There was no response which she should have suspected and she sighed. "You better be right back" she murmured.

A rustling came from the bushes where the leopard had disappeared and out stepped a boy with what looked to be dark blue hair. He had on a pair of black jeans a shirt with a Hollister logo, and a light jacket. He looked to be about seventeen to twenty one years old.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked in surprise unconsciously bringing the baby closer to her.

"I'm the leopard that just handed that kit to you, though my name is Alexander. And the kits name is Isabella." He said calmly.

"Well listen Alexander" she started.

"I don't use my name, everyone calls me Xander and her Bella" he said cutting her off.

"Okay Xander what do you want, and why'd you hand me this kit?" she asked confused.

"Come with me" he said turning away from her. I'll explain when we make it to the pride" he said leading her through the forest via tree.

"You're pretty good at this" Rose said leaping from branch to branch.

"Less talking more jumping" he said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Rose growled out in annoyance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at the prides hideout there was a meeting called for the family of the young kit, and the elders of the pride. Six clouded leopards jumped down from the trees with lions, lynxs, pumas, and other large cats.

"What's going on?" Rose asked backing away with the kit in her arms.

"There is to be a meeting. Your presence is mandatory. Hand her to our mother so that she may shift to her human form" Xander explained calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's too young to shift on her own so we control the shift" Xander said.

Rosalie nodded in understanding and handed Bella over to who she assumed was her mother. After taking her the group split up in and ran off. She guessed that they needed clothes on. They came back out a minute or two later with three females plus Bella and three males plus Xander her hair a deep shade of green that could easily be mistaken for black.

"So you are her?" one man said walking up to her. He looked at his face and then sniffed the air around her.

"Well Elder Tomas?" one of the younger shifters most likely Bella's siblings asked.

"She chose a good mate" he said grinning.

"She is pretty"

"And blonde"

"She a vampire though"

"It's not that odd for our kind to imprint of vampires, it'd be worse if it was one of those dogs"

"and a beauty like that would drive anyone insane."

"Can she handle Bella, she looks soft"

"Yeah she might be too gentle towards her."

"Excuse me!" Rosalie snapped past annoyed at the hundred and one statements floating around her. "Who the hell are you people and what are you talking about?" she asked coldly. She was starting to become annoyed with these cats as well.

"Oh yes of course it was very rude of us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Mitchell but I go by Mitch I'm Bella's father." Said a young man with a blackish green kind of hair.

"I'm Bella's mother and my name is Katherine but I go by Kathy" she said. Her mother had a blackish red shade of hair.

"I'm Alexandra, Xanders' twin sister and Bella's older sister. I go by Alexa" she said calmly. This cat looked just like Xander except she was female.

"I'm Sampson and I go by Sam. I'm Bella's oldest brother" said a boy with a type of dark orange hair color.

"I'm Harrison triplet to Sampson but I go by Harry. I'm Bella's second older brother." Said a boy with a hair shade close to Sampson but not exact.

"And I'm Skylar the last born triplet to the boys and Bella's older sister. I prefer to be called Sky." She said. Sky also had a hair type like her brothers but hers was closer to blond.

"And we are the elders" said a woman with brown almost black hair. "I am Kyra and these are my fellow elders Tomas, Vexa, and Leon." She said pointing to each. They each had a hair color close to each other.

Rosalie was surprised. Bella had a big family. She seemed to be the only one borne without a sibling with her. It was kind of sad.

"That's nice and all but what are you talking about. Imprinting I mean?" Rose asked.

"Our kind imprints, the same as those dogs. When we look into the eyes of our soul mate we instantly know it's them and want nothing more than to please them and protect them. Bella imprinted on you. It means that she is your soul mate and you are hers." Kathy said calmly.

"Are you trying to tell me that the one I'm destined for is a baby cat shifter" Rosalie asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yes" they all said together.

"No" Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "I don't want her or this" she said turning to walk away when a cry sounded in the air. Bella was crying and she couldn't handle the sound. It was like someone was trying to rip her heart out while at the same time cut it into little pieces.

"Do you see?" the elder Vexa asked in a patient voice as if she were speaking to a child.

"May I?" Rosalie asked reaching out for Bella. Kathy handed baby Bella over and watched Rosalie's face carefully. Baby Bella seemed to purr in Rosalie's arms and Rosalie unconsciously let a soothing growl out.

"Rosalie?" Sky asked.

"How old is she?" Rose asked as Bella cuddled into her.

"three months" Mitchell said proudly. "Daddies smallest angel."

"I want her to grow up. To live a normal life without a mate in the shadows. To be like a normal child." Rosalie explained calmly.

"But she's already mated she can't" Xander protested.

"It'll hurt you both" Harrison protested.

"When she turns sixteen your family is welcome to stay with mine" Rosalie said. "This is what I want"

The elders talked it over with the family before agreeing on a decision.

"We find your choice as harmless and if it's your wish to meet your mate again at the age of sixteen then so be it. All that is required is that you have an item with your scent on it for Bella. Something that won't fade over time." Elder Kyra said calmly.

"I have a hair brush on me. I've been using it for years" Rosalie said handing it over.

"In return something of Bella's will be given to you as well" Elder Leon stated.

Bella's mother handed her what looked to be Bella's hair brush. Rosalie took it gratefully and then looked down at Isabella. She kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear. Baby Bella began to cry as Rosalie handed her back to her mother.

"I live in Forks Washington, I'll see you all soon" she said before speeding away. She heard when Baby Bella's tears increased.

'_See you soon little mate, grow up strong and kind.' _


	2. Catty Imprint Chapter Two: Booyah

Rosalie had been living with the Denali's for about fifteen years now. After leaving her little mate she'd realized that she couldn't bare to stay in her house without thinking of Bella. She called Tanya the second day that she'd been home and asked if she could stay with them for a short while. Tanya said she could stay as long as she needed and Rosalie accepted saying she'd like to stay with them for sixteen years. She wasn't surprised when Tanya asked if that was all. To a vampire sixteen years was nothing. It was almost the comparison of one day and a night. Rosalie laughed and said she'd love to.

That night she'd said goodbye to the family telling them she'd be back soon. Esme was sad, not understanding why Rosalie was leaving the household. Alice was telling her that she'd see her in sixteen years. Rosalie wasn't surprised that she knew just how long she'd be gone. Carlisle and Jasper wished her the best of luck. Emmet was gave her a hug complaining that the only girl that could kick his ass was leaving. Edward was looking at her in a distrusting way. She hadn't told the family what she'd found three days ago and had been doing a pretty good job of keeping it hidden. After giving one last hug to everyone she grabbed her stuff, put it in her car and sped away to Alaska.

The Denali sisters took to her right away. Whoever said that Blonde's didn't mix was a fool. One night a conversation occurred and the family wanted to know why Rosalie was staying with them for only sixteen years. Rosalie swore them all to secrecy and then told them. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Elezar, and Carmin were all happy for Rosalie and said that they'd like to return with her when she went home for a while. Tanya called up Carlisle and he said it'd be a wonderful experience.

So here they all were fifteen years later. The Denali's and Rosalie decided that it'd be better to return to Forks now so that they'd already be in the school before Bella. It would be weird if so many new students started on the same day.

"Rosalie are you ready to go?" Carmen called.

Everyone else was already at the cars.

"Yeah I'm ready" Rosalie said. "I've been ready for the past fifteen years.

"Good" Tanya said.

They drove three different cars down the Forks. Rosalie in the car she used to drive up. Tanya, Kate, and Irina in their favorite car, and Carmen and Elezar in their favorite car. It took them about three hours to reach forks, mostly because they were speeding on the empty high way. Another two hours later and they'd arrived at their destination. They got out of the cars slamming the doors shut when a dark hair blur sped from no where and latched onto Rosalie.

"What the?"

"Rosalie I missed you so much!" Alice cried rubbing her cheek against Rosalie's shoulder.

"Alice!" the large group said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked arching a brow as she returned her sisters hug.

"I had a vision that you would be coming home a year early about two months ago. I told everyone and we decided to come back to greet you as well" Alice grinned happily.

"Rosalie welcome home" Esme said and that's when Rosalie realized that the rest of the family had come out.

"High mom" Rosalie said smiling at her. She took a second glance at Esme and saw that she was covered in saw dust, and paint. She was about to ask when Edward answered for her.

"She's expanding the house for some reason" Edward said shrugging. "The Denali's already have rooms here but Esme is making the house bigger with more bedrooms."

"I told you I had a vision that those rooms were going to be needed before next school year starts" Alice said putting on a pouting glare.

"But why?" Edward asked.

Rosalie knew why but she wasn't going to think about it, same with the Denali's they'd agreed to keep everything secret.

"I didn't see that far but they will be needed Edward" Alice said.

"Yeah but-" he started.

"Edward please stop questioning her, if she doesn't know she doesn't know" Jasper said calmly.

"Fine" he sighed.

"So how about we all go in and get settled" Carlisle said breaking the tension.

"Sounds good" Tanya said nodding.

"Hey Rose let's play some video games, it's been a while sense the last time I kicked your ass" Emmet said grinning.

"We'll see you oversized baby" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"It's good to have her home" Esme said happily.

"I know darling shall we?" Carlisle asked leading the rest into the house.

A year later:

"Isabella it's time" a soft female voice said.

"We're finally going mom?" Isabella asked her voice filled with excitement.

"Yes sweet heart, it's been sixteen years, it's time to reunite with your mate" her mother said calmly.

"Yes!"

"Kids it's time for school, if you don't hurry you'll be late!" Esme called.

"Oh come on mom can't we stay home today?" Emmet whined giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"No it's the first day of school and it's cloudy outside" Esme said firmly.

"But mom" Emmet continued.

"Emmet if you're not in my car in five seconds I'm pulling off without you" Rosalie warned as she started the engine. She, Emmet, Alice and Jasper rode to school together and if he was late to the car that was his problem.

"Please?"

"Go Emmet" Esme said calmly as she heard Rosalie turn the key to the car.

"Darn" he said before vanishing and reappearing in Rosalie's car as she put the car in reverse.

"Took you two seconds. Getting sloppy Emmet?" Alice asked grinning.

"You wish Ally Cat" Emmet said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her childish siblings before taking off.

They arrived at school just as Tanya and Edward were parking their cars. She pulled into the spot bedside Tanya's car and climbed out.

The first thing that they all noticed was the buzzing of sound coming from the student body.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he felt everyone's excitement.

"Apparently we've got some new students" Edward said calmly.

"How many?" Alice asked.

"A large family one set of triplets, one set of twins, and then just one girl. The only name I can get is the youngest" Edward said.

"What is it?" Tanya asked expectantly.

"Isabella"


	3. Chapter Three Only a name

When Rosalie heard the name of the youngest transfer student she felt as if her undead heart had leapt in excitement. She made sure to keep a calm face as her excitement and longing grew. Jasper gave her a weird look and she lifted a questioning eye brow.

"Rosalie what do you know?" Edward asked harshly turning to glare at the icy blond.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked tersely. Edward must have been a fool to forget why she was considered the Ice Queen by their classmates. If he talked to her like that again she'd also remind him why she was considered the cruelest in their family.

"I just read Jaspers' mind. You feel excited and longing" Edward explained. Alice and Emmet turned to Rosalie in question.

"If you must know Edward when I was human one of my friends had a daughter named Isabella. I was just thinking about her" Rosalie said glaring at him. She turned away from him and walked towards the school in a huff. She listened as Alice and Emmet told him off.

"Way to go Eddie boy" Emmet said before the two followed her towards the doors of the school. Edward stood there by his car alone as the Denali's had walked off before Rosalie. He didn't buy her story. The school bell ring ending his pondering thoughts and he rushed to class.

So far his day was going downhill. From the incident this morning to his usually calm and tiring class schedules. He just wasn't catching a break. His teachers had for some reason been calling on him in class and if he was preoccupied he was scolded as if he were a child when he was in fact much older than the teachers teaching him.

The bell rang symbolizing the end of fourth period. He got out of his seat and walked at a fast human pace to fifth hour Biology which was on the other side of the building. The bell rang about a minute after he'd taken his seat and the rest of the students came flooding in.

He went to his seat by the window and took the liberty to stare out of it. Nobody sat next to him and he had no lab partner to work with. The teacher was just explaining the lab when there was a knock on the door. A moment later and a girl he'd never seen before came in. She and the teacher discussed a few words before she was asked to introduce herself to the class.

"Hello I'm Isabella swan. I just moved here recently with my brothers and sisters from Arizona" the girl said.

Edward was mystified this girl had the voice and grace of an angel. She looked frail, and kind hearted. She was gorgeous. She also seemed sinful as if there was something about her that was dangerous and alluring. He blinked in confusion as he seemed to doze off. Someone was sitting in the seat beside him. He turned to see that it was the new girl.

"Hi I'm Isabella and I'm guessing that I'm your new lab partner." She said smiling softly.

He felt that if he could he'd be sweating heavily at this very moment. This girl was in every sense of the word appetizing. The smell of her blood made him want to suck her dry. Her smile made him want to kiss it off her face. And her innocent thoughts made him want to… where were her thoughts. He tried to listen to her thoughts more closely when he got a blank.

He couldn't read her. He couldn't read her!

What did this mean?

While he was worrying he didn't notice the girl talking to him he only noticed when the angel waved her hand in his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked giving her his charming smile.

She smiled back.

"I said that I'll do the first plant" she said smiling.

"Do you know how?" he asked.

"Yeah I did this already at my old school" she said.

"Okay then go ahead" he said trying to catch her bluff. He watched as she carefully plucked two leaves from the plant and cut one in half setting half the piece in bleach while putting the other half under the microscope. She then ripped the other half in half and put one part in alcohol and the other acid. She then went about comparing the results to the original and so on.

"You did it right?" he asked out of shock.

"Yeah" Bella said.

"And how are you two doing?" the teacher asked from behind them. He looked down at their work. "Isabella make sure not to let Edward do all of the work" he said.

"Actually sir Isabella did this all by herself" Edward cut in.

"Have you done this before?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah I was in AP bio at my old school." Isabella said grinning.

"Very good" he said before rushing over to a group that was mixing the acid with the bleach.

"So Isabella why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward suggested trying to get some information on this mystery girl.

"I don't think so" She answered in what he thought was a mocking tone.

"Why not?" he asked almost whining.

"It's personal information that you don't need to know" she said.

"But I will" he said grinning

"Why's that?" she asked arching a brow.

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend" he said persuasively in what he thought was his sexiest voice.

"No thank you" she said bluntly and calmly unaffected by his words.

"Huh?" he asked shocked. Every girl had wanted him, why didn't she. He was about to question her when the bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Edward" she said as she stood up to go to lunch.

He walked calmly to his families lunch table in confusion. Why would she turn him down.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked appearing behind him as he sensed his brothers emotions.

"Nothing" he answered as he sat down.

"Then why are you moping?" Alice asked arching a brow.

"I think I found my mate" Edward said sadly. "She won't go out with me or tell me anything about herself though" he said a pout on his face.

"Ironic isn't it" Kate said giggling.

"What is?"

"The fact that when all the girls want Edward he wants nothing to do with them but when he wants a girl she wants nothing to do with him" she said finding it hilarious.

"Sounds like bad Karma to me." Emmet said with a grin.

"How do you know she's your mate?" Jasper asked. He felt Edwards emotions but these were not the emotions of a mated vampire. He of course hid these thoughts.

"I can't read her." He said calmly.

The whole table went quiet to stare at him.

"What did you say?" Kate asked her eyes wide. She'd never heard of a gift not working.

"My gift doesn't work on her" he said again.

"About damn time" Rosalie huffed with a smirk.

"Rosalie" Jasper said.

"What did none of you find it annoying when he'd read our minds. He's like a peeping tom" she said rolling her eyes.

"As if I would waste my time looking for something like that in your mind. I think you're just jealous that you're now the only one without a mate. Alice and Jasper are mates. Emmet is mated to the wayward Amara. The Denali sisters a succubae so they're kinda okay. You're the only one without a mate" he said grinning maliciously.

"Edward!" Alice whisper shouted so as not to draw the humans attention.

"No it's okay Alice. I wasn't going to tell you guys this just yet but I found my mate sixteen years ago" Rosalie said.

"What why isn't she here?" Emmet asked.

"She was only a baby so I left so she could get older without me influencing her" Rosalie said. "She should be a sophomore this year. You'll most likely meet her soon" she said calmly.

"A girl?!" Edward asked in shock.

"Well yeah it's not uncommon to mate on the same sex" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

Emmet congratulated her while the Denali's pretended to just learn this today. Alice was pouting because Rosalie had threatened her car and clothes if she tried to look for the girls future and Jasper gave her a small hug. Edward opened his mouth to protest some more when the bell rang. They all got up and went to their separate classes.

The school bell rang letting the students know that the school day was over. The Cullen's and Denali's left the building towards the parking lot and their cars. When they decided that they'd wasted enough time they hopped in their cars and sped away.

A few minutes later they'd arrived home. They parked in the large garage and went inside to greet Esme, and Carmen. Carlisle was at work and Elezar had found a job at a university in the next town over as a history professor. They were very much surprised to see both men home.

"Carlisle, Elezar what are you two doing here?" Alice asked.

"We live here dear Alice" Elezar said calmly.

"No I mean what are you doing here now? What about work?" Alice asked.

"There seems to be a strike going on at the university so I won't be going in for a while" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"And there seems to be a new doctor at the hospital that will be sharing my times with me so presently she has the morning shift and I'll have the night shift. We switch every week and are both on call on Saturdays." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Esme guess what" Edward said excitedly.

"Yes son?" Esme said smiling at him.

"I've found my mate today" he said happily.

"That's wonderful Edward who is she?" Carlisle said.

"She's a new student at the school. Her name is Isabella. She's beautiful" he said his eyes clouding over.

Rosalie and the Denali clan all froze. Rosalie quickly got over her shock and moved to attack Edward growling at him. Tanya and Irina grabbed her shoulders holding her back.

"Rosalie what's wrong!" Emmet asked his eyes widening.

"She's upset, in a murderous rage." Jasper said as he pushed calm on her.

"Do that again and you'll be next" she hissed still struggling in the two sisters grip.

"Rosalie calm down" Carlisle demanded.

"No, I'll kill him" she snapped.

"Rose if you don't calm down I'll electrocute you" Kate said standing in front of the seething blond her hand in front of her face. Rose retaliated by snapping at her fingers. She was not going to be pacified.

'How dare he! How dare that pansy bastard try to steal what was hers! How dare he claim what was hers! She was Hers! Her mate! Mine!' was all that was running through her mind.

Edward became furious and moved to attack Rosalie but Jasper had sensed his emotions and had rushed to grab him. Emmet seeing this moved to help.

"What's going on!?" Carlisle asked looking at his two children as the hissed and snarled at each other. He would admit that Rosalie did have a temper problem and had threatened just about every person this house excluding Esme but she'd never been so intent to cause physical harm to her brothers before.

"Please tell us what's wrong Rosalie? Edward?" Esme said pleadingly.

Alice was dazed off in a vision that no one seemed to notice. She came out of it to inform Carlisle what she'd seen when Edward spoke.

"She's trying to claim my mate!" Edward shouted.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted but it was too late as they heard the sound of fast approaching feet.

"Something's coming" Esme said.

Edward and Rosalie instantly stopped. Someone was on their land. They'd worry about killing each other later, right now they had to deal with the threat that had just invaded their territory. The large family schooled their faces and went out side to face this threat as a whole. Nobody attacked their family.


	4. Chapter Four On the Road Again

Bella's POV

Today was the day. I'd turned sixteen yesterday and I could finally see her again. My mate Rosalie. The mate that left me sixteen years ago so that I'd be able to live a life outside of her influence. The mate that was years older than me. The mate that I'd longed to see since the day she left. I'd see her again.

After celebrating my birthday yesterday mom told my brothers and sisters and I that we should start packing our bags for our move to Forks. My mate had graciously offered my family to stay with them when I turned sixteen.

My mother would be working as a doctor in their small town hospital, and my father would be a tour guide to show tourists around. My older siblings still looked young. They'd been shifting so much that their aging had been stunted. My three eldest siblings looked like high school seniors, while my two older sibling looked like juniors in school. This year however would be my very first year as a high school sophomore.

Any way we'd left kinda early this morning so that we could go to school today. I rode in the car with my parents. The triplets rode together. And the twins rode together. I didn't really like riding with them. It wasn't that we weren't close I guess it's just that when I was around them I could feel the bond that's only felt between people that shared the same womb at the same time.

It made me feel a little sad that I didn't have that, and I admit that I sometimes feel just a little bit jealous. They didn't need anyone but each other. They'd be unaffected if they never found their mates. It was actually common for twins, quadruplets, sextuplets, and any even number of multiple births to find their mates within their little group. It was okay though. I was happy that they were happy. I had someone that was a part of me too. Rosalie.

We arrived in the small town of Forks at around seven in the morning. School started at seven thirty so we had to get a move on. Mom and dad were going to drop me off at school and I'd ride back with the twins. I couldn't wait till we were settled in. I missed my motorcycle already and it hasn't even been a day yet.

We arrived at the school at around seven twenty and we went to the attendance office to get our schedules. Everyone was looking at us as we walked through the halls. I heard someone say that it was odd to see so many new students. The person that he was talking to reminded him of the Cullen's who came in a group of eight. They were saying that maybe all new students were good looking and that's when I tuned them out. I looked down at my schedule and sighed at how boring it looked.

Art

Algebra/Trigonometry

Webpage Design

English Literature

Biology

Lunch

Italian

Study Hall

Gym

This was going to be boring. I was way ahead of normal high school students. I'd been in Pre-Calculus, AP Biology, Advanced Italian, and Accelerated French in my old school. I'd have to pretend not to be as smart as I was or I'd draw attention to our family.

The good thing was that everyone had lunch sixth period so I'd be with my family for this period. I had Gym with Sky and Xander, and art with Harry and Alexa so I wouldn't be completely lost. We split when the bell rang Alexa, Harry, and I heading to art class.

The Art teacher explained to us that we'd be doing life portraits of everyone in the room with an artistic twist of exaggerating what we thought were the best and worst features of the person. The person that we would be doing first would be a girl named Angela. I already know what I was going to paint as her best and worst features. I would paint her smile as her best, and her shy downcast eyes as her worst.

After class I found out that we had a pretty similar schedule and that we had second hour together so she and I walked to math class together. She then introduced me to two girls named Lauren, and Jessica. They were okay but not really my choice of friend. They were too loud, obnoxious, and babyish. It made me wonder why Angela was friends with them to begin with.

The teacher soon gave out a ditto to the class and I was surprised to see that this was a lesson that I went over about a month and a half ago. I tried to do it at the same pace as the other students in the room but I still wound up finishing faster than any of the other students in the class. With nothing to really do I decided to just sit and count the remaining ten minutes of the class.

"Ms. Swan" the teacher said from the front of the room breaking me away from my staring contest with the clock.

"Yes mam?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"I would appreciate if you would do your work." She said with an arched eye brow and an evil eye.

"I finished already Mrs. Wheeler." I said calmly trying not to laugh at her pitiful attempt of intimidation.

"Oh really?" she asked thinking she's caught me in a lie.

"Yes mam"

"Then would you please do questions 21 and 22 on the board?" she said as she offered me a piece of chalk. I walked up to the board and wrote the questions out before solving them and just to prove to her I knew what I was doing I didn't look at the paper once. I looked to her and just had to ask.

"Is this all Mrs. Wheeler?" I asked holding in a grin.

"Yes you make take your seat" she said a little embarrassed and upset at being shown up in front of the class by the new student. She should really try not to act so high and mighty.

Angela congratulated me on getting the right answers, while Lauren and Jessica were insulting me in a nice way while also asking for help.

I didn't really find anything else all that interesting until I got to fifth period biology. The teach Mr. Rayes was the only one who asked me to introduce myself. As I was introducing myself I caught a scent. One that I hadn't smelt and I mean really smelt for sixteen years. My Rosalie. I turned to where the smell came from and saw that it wasn't her but a boy with pale skin and golden eyes. A Vampire.

After my introduction I was told that I would be sitting next to the vampire or Edward as he went by and that he'd be my lab partner for the rest of the school year. He seemed kind of out of it so I thought I'd introduce myself to him properly.

"Hi I'm Isabella and I'm guessing that I'm your new lab partner." She said smiling softly.

He didn't say anything back to me and was making this funny face that was a mix between admiration and surprise. I toned him out and listened as the teacher explained the assignment before starting. I called his name but he didn't answer so I waved in his face. He blinked his eyes before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked giving me what he must of thought was a charming smile. I couldn't help but find it creepy.

I smiled back anyways.

"I said that I'll do the first plant" I told him with a small smile on my face.

He gave me a face that I've seen on many males. The face that said 'we're the superior sex and you're beneath us. You can't do anything we can't do.' Well it seemed to me like his feelings were about to get hurt.

"Do you know how?" he asked patronizingly as if I were a child.

'Stupid fool is so predictable'

"Yeah I did this already at my old school" I said mentally rolling my eyes.

"Okay then go ahead" he said as if I were bluffing and he was going to catch me. I went to work and followed the instructions on the lab. I'd done this lab before in more depth at my old school. It was a piece of cake. When I was finished he looked at me in shock.

"You did it right?" he asked surprised. I was sure that if this were a cartoon the bottom of his mouth would have fell to the ground. It was annoying how he judged me so easily. I answered him in one word.

"Yeah."

"And how are you two doing?" the teacher asked up behind us. He looked down at my work. "Isabella make sure not to let Edward do all of the work" he said to me. Were all men so stupid to think that a woman couldn't do anything, especially something as simple as this. I was about to say something when Edward cut in.

"Actually sir Isabella did this all by herself" Edward said causing me to be surprised. The teacher was silent for a moment before addressing me.

"Have you done this before?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah I was in AP bio at my old school." I said grinning in triumph at his stupidity.

"Very good" he said before to me before rushing over to a group that was foolishly though interestingly trying to mix their bleach and acid.

"So Isabella why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward suggested.

"I don't think so" I answered in a mocking tone.

"Why not?" he asked almost whining. If he was a vampire and around humans he had to be old, he should be acting his age.

"It's personal information that you don't need to know" I said calmly.

"But I will" he said grinning as if he had me.

"Why's that?" I asked arching a brow truly interested in his answer.

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend" he said persuasively in what he must have thought was a sexy voice but I couldn't help finding it annoying and painful.

"No thank you" I said bluntly and calmly unaffected by his words. I didn't need him I had Rosalie.

"Huh?" he asked shocked. I could tell that he was the type of guy that was used to every girl chasing after him. He wasn't used to a girl turning him down. I almost felt bad for him. The bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Edward" I said as she stood up to go to lunch.

My family and I didn't go to the cafeteria and instead went to the library for our lunch period. We'd decided that it'd be best if I approached Rosalie after school because there was telling no what would happen if I approached her now. If you ask me I wouldn't mind giving the whole student body a free show if that meant that I could be kissing her brains out up against the wall.

The lunch bell rang kind of fast and the rest of the school day was kind of boring so I don't really have much to tell. Well aside from the fact that we played dodge ball in gym today. When the school bell rang to symbolize the end of the school day we went to our cars. The triplets got into their car and I decided to ride with the twins. Xander after all was my favorite older sibling though not by much.

We left the school grounds about five minutes after the school let out and made our way to our new home that we hadn't been to yet. We arrived at our meeting place which was a small clearing in the woods. Our parents came a few minutes later and I couldn't help bouncing in my spot.

"Isabella sweet heart calm down" my mother Katherine or Kathy as she preferred said.

"But mom I'm just too excited, I get to see Rosalie again. I won't be alone anymore" I said to her.

"Sweetie you've never been alone" my dad Mitchell or Mitch said giving me a hug.

"You know what I mean daddy" I said hugging him back.

"We understand what you mean baby Bell so how about we cut back on the anticipation and get moving." My eldest brother Sam said. I grinned at him and one by one after securing the area we shifted.

After we were sure we were ready to move out we headed for the house of my love. We were going to see my mate. Rosalie.

We were about a mile or two from their home when I picked up a sound. I listened more closely and heard that it was my mate arguing with that pansy Edward. I became infuriated and rushed off to the house. He would be sorry.

My family tried to slow me down but when they saw that that wasn't working they sped up following behind me. We were coming close to the tree line that would open onto their house and I could sense them coming outside. We broke through the tree line and I made I contact with every person there before my eyes met my mates. My eyes then shifted to Edwards shivering form and I growled at him in a low and threating way. There was going to be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter Five Altercation

Rosalie's POV

Edward and I had been arguing when we all heard the sound of fast approaching feet. We stopped what we were doing and went outside to face the unknown threat. I could hear as they got closer and was surprised and relieved when they broke through the tree line. They were here.

I looked at each animal searching for my Bella when my eyes found hers. I stared at her in a way that it was forever but never enough at the same time. She seemed calm before her eyes landed on my excuse the irony but my pussy of a brother and growled at him. He was literally shaking in his boots and if he were human I'm sure he would have long ago pissed his pants.

The Denali's stood in a way that showed they weren't threatened and were not threatening. I'd told them all about my mate and her family. They weren't going to do anything but stand and watch the show.

Alice and Jasper were watching the cats most likely Jasper was reading their emotions. Emmet was grinning. Our parents and the other adult couple Elezar and Carmen were staring at them in curiosity.

It seemed that Edward's sniveling had stopped because he looked angry and confused.

"I can't read them" he said his voice unnaturally high.

"What do you mean Edward son?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow the ever curious one.

"I can't read them. I can't tell what they're thinking. They're dangerous" he said like a huffy little boy who's toy was broke.

"Now Edward we don't know what they're here for" Esme chastised.

"Yeah Eddie they look like fun" Emmet said grinning.

"The only one who's feeling in kind of dangerous emotions is the one glaring at you. You must've made him mad." Jasper said calmly.

The cat turned to growl at Jasper before turning back to Edward bearing its teeth at him. I held back a laugh. I remember when I made the mistake of calling her a boy. It was cute when she was a little kitten. Now I just find it sexy. Jasper looked at me in confusion.

"I think we should kill them" Edward said moving to attack them.

I hissed at him. "Don't I know them" I said glaring at him. If he attacked I'd attack him and anyone who joined his side.

"Rosalie darling how do you know them?" my mom asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Emmet, Jasper, Tanya, Elezar, Mom I'm going in your rooms for a moment" I told them. Bella's family didn't have closes to change back into and though I admit that it wouldn't kill me if they stood in front of us naked the only person allowed to see my mates body was me.

"But Rose if I'm not allowed in your room you're not allowed in mine" Emmet whined like a little boy.

"I'll be back down in a minute, don't do anything" I said ignoring Emmet all together. If I remember correctly there were three sons, three daughters, and a mom and dad. Sampson had Jaspers body build, so did Xander though her was a bit more muscular. Harrison had Emmetts' body while their dad Mitch had Elezars' body shape. Bella's mom had Esme's body structure, her sisters Sky, and Alexa had Tanya's and Bella would be wearing my clothes.

I rushed to each room taking what clothes I thought would suit them before rushing back down the stairs. I placed the clothes on each of their backs and they nodded their giant heads at me in thanks before running in back of the tree line.

"Rosalie why'd you give the giant kitties clothes?" Emmett asked confused.

"So they wouldn't be naked" I said. Emmet and Jasper were me favorite brothers but at times Emmet could be dreadfully slow.

"But Rosalie why would they be naked?" Emmett asked not really understanding.

"I believe that I could help with that question" A male voice said coming from the tree line.

"Where did you come from" Edward hissed watching the man closely.

"I was already here" he said.

"It's nice to see you again Mitch" I said walking up to him to shake his hand.

"You as well" he said pulling me into a hug. "No need to be so formal you're family after all" he said.

"Thank you" I said thinking that if I were human I would be blushing.

"They're shifters" Jasper said understanding dawning on his face.

"It's against our treaty for you to be here without permission" Edward said.

"I believe that is your treaty with the dogs of La Pushe, we are not dog shifters so we've made no treaty with you" said a women coming out of the trees.

"Kathy" I said giving her a hug.

"It's been a while Rosalie" she said returning the hug.

"It wasn't that long"

"Yeah you act like it's been a hundred years or something."

"It's only been like sixteen"

Three voices said.

"Sam, Harry, and Sky you three behave" Katherine said calmly.

"Oh alright" they said coming out of the tree line together. They each moved to greet mw before standing to the side.

"I told her that we were the most behaved"

"Pity she won't believe you"

"Xander, Alexa come out and stop your gripping." Mitch said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah" they said jumping down from the tree they were in.

"Hey Rosalie" the two said.

"Hey you two, still finishing sentences?" I asked with a grin. I like these two especially.

"It's a twin thing" they said shrugging.

"Rosalie how do you know these, things" Edward asked glaring warily at the group before him.

"They aren't things they're shifters and they have names" I said turning to glare at him. He was such a dick acting like just because he has a power that let him read minds he had to be in the right. 'How do you feel now that your shitty gift doesn't work'. I thought and I knew that he heard me when his glare increased.

"True, but Rosalie how do you know them?" Carlisle asked intrigued. He'd never met a cat shifter before today.

"Well you see…" I started before being interrupted by a voice made everything bad into something beautiful.

"Sixteen years ago she came across a clearing where a baby leopard and her big brother were resting" said the musical voice in the tree line. There was the sound of snapping twigs the speaker coming closer. "The two leopards were fine with the vampire resting there when she spoke. The baby leopard looked up transfixed on her voice and their eyes met. They mated on each other in that instant." The voice said.

Everyone was having different reactions. Edward had this constipated thoughtful face as if he was trying to solve the worlds hardest riddle. I was ecstatic in a few moment my love would be in view.

The person speaking came to the edge of the tree line the shadows hiding her face but outlined her figure. "The vampire decided that she'd let the baby grow up so that she would have normal experiences and not be under her influence. She said in sixteen years that the baby leopard and her family could come live with her." The voice said before it's speaker stepped out of the shadows and approached me.

My eyes were transfixed on Bella. She's grown up well. She was beautiful. And best of all she was Mine.

"Rosalie" Bella said staring her in the eyes.

"Bella" Rosalie said her voice tight with emotion.

Tears slowly came to Bella's eyes as she rushed to hug her long lost mate. She nestled in to Rosalie's taller form and placed her face at the side of her neck where she could pick up Rosalie's scent the fastest.

"I don't care what they said sixteen years felt like a lifetime" she said tearfully.

"Don't cry little mate, I'm not leaving again and the only way you'll get rid of me is if you kill me first" I said hugging Isabella tightly, bringing her shaky form closer to my body. When Isabella pulled away from me she smiled and turned to my family.

"Okay introductions are needed" I said. "The lady with the blackish red hair is Isabella's mom. Her name is Katherine but she prefers Kathy. The man next to Kathy with the blackish green hair is Bella's father. His name is Mitchell but prefers Mitch. The three teens standing next to each other with the different shades of orange hair are their oldest kids. They're triplets and their names in age order are Sampson, Harrison, and Skylar but they go by Sam, Harry, and Sky. The two twins over there are the second oldest set of kids. Their names are Alexander and Alexandra but they go by Xander and Alexa. The little one I'm holding is Isabella but she goes by Bella. Everyone this is my mate and her family" I said my voice filled with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Esme and Carmen said as she greeted everyone.

"You as well" Kathy said smiling at her.

"So your wife is the new doctor at the hospital?" Carlisle asked Mitchell intrigued.

"That's correct and I'm a tour guide for the town." He said grinning.

"If you need directions don't be afraid to ask" Elezar said.

Rosalie could tell that the six of them would get along just fine.

The three boys were talking to Emmett and Jasper, while the two girls had struck a conversation with Alice and the Denali's .

"Wait a minute!" Edward shouted annoyed by the happy chatter around him. I guess that Edward figured that if he couldn't be happy then no one could.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

"Did you all forget that Isabella is my mate?" he asked his eyes burning hatefully into my own.

"She is?"

"I am?" Bella and her family asked confused.

"Yes!" Edward shouted.

"Bella did you imprint on the boy too?" Mitch asked.

"No daddy I didn't. This is the boy that was flirting with me in Biology. He even told me that he was going to be my boyfriend." Bella said calmly.

"Oh this is the chauvinistic ass whole" Alexander said turning to glare at Edward.

"Edward it doesn't seem that Bella is your mate" Carlisle said.

"But she is! Rosalie must be charming her into thinking she's her mate! She could be killed for stealing another vampires mate!" Edward snapped glaring at me. Maybe he was the one trying to charm Bella. I didn't need to charm someone to get them. If I wanted them I'd go as I is. It's obvious that I had louds more confidence than Edward.

"I have the feeling that he's about to stamp his foot on the ground like a little kid" Bella whispered in my ear with a slight giggle in the background.

"I am not" Edward snapped huffily. "Come to me my mate" Edward said looking at Isabella expectantly holding his arm out to her.

"uhm" Bella said in confusion.

"She's not your mate you dillusional ass" I snapped glaring at him.

"Come to me mate or else" he said threateningly.

Bella's brothers stiffened at the threat and were watching him the way a cat would watch a mouse.

"Edward" Esme said with fear in her voice. She knew what would happen if he touched her.

"Fine then I'll just go and get you myself" he snarled moving to get her. When he got into arms reach she backed away from him.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" she said nervously looking out of the corner of her eye at her brothers and father and then taking a quick look at me. She flinched. I don't know what my face looks like but I knew that if he did one more thing he'd be dead faster than he could blink.

"Why are you afraid ? Do you think that Rosalie will attack me? I'm safe mate she's no threat to me." Edward said proudly as if that's what she was thinking.

"I'm not worried about Rosalie attacking you, she can handle herself and stop before she kills you. It's them I'm worried about" Bella said pointing to her brothers who were all glaring at him in hatred.

"What" Edward said his eyes widening. The three boys had cat ears on top of their head, tails, fangs, and claws that they kept retracting and extending.

"I'm the baby of the family, they're really over protective" she said laughing nervously. I have to remember that.

"But I'm not endangering her, it's that blonde haired bitch that's the threat" Edward said. "You should know that Rosalie's not your sisters mate." He said as if they were stupid.

"Edward Rosalie is Bella's mate" Jasper said patiently and I wanted to cheer and scream Hallelujah that. Maybe now the ass would understand.

"What!"

"They feel the mating bond" Jasper said.

"I feel it though! I have to be her mate!"

"No you don't feel it. You feel desire that's all." Jasper said hoping to knock some since into him.

"I do not" Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" Esme snapped. "You will stop this drama queen behavior this instant. It's clear that Rosalie is infant Bella's mate and if you try to steal her Rosalie has the right to kill you."

"But Esme" Edward started.

"That's final Edward. Leave Rosalie and her mate alone" she said.

"It's not so funny now is it?" Tanya asked. "Earlier today you were laughing at Rosalie because you thought that she was the only member of your coven that was unmated. It turns out that you're the only one without a mate by your side huh?" she said laughing at him.

Edward growled at her angrily. "You'll regret this" he said.

"Edward where are you going?" Carlisle asked as his son ran off.

"To hunt" he said.

He left in a hurry and everything was silent for a moment. Of course the silence was broken by Emmet.

"This is so cool!" he said grinning like a child that just got five dollars.

I sighed tiredly but couldn't help my purr as Bella cuddled into my arms nuzzling against my chin.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Esme said.

"Yeah let's show you your rooms. Their all made and everything" Alice said.

"I guess now we know why I built so many rooms huh?" Esme said with a smile.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked calmly holding the door open to the house. We turned to the door and walked in.


	6. My what is bigger than Yalls?

Rosalie

After that whole Edward episode thing outside the family came inside to settle down and get to know each other more. I took the chance to grab my mate and truly get to know her. I led her up the first flight of stairs and down the hall. This was my room, and when she got comfortable with the idea, her room as well. I ushered her in, making sure to close the door behind me before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

I didn't know what to say and realized that we were stuck in silence. Not the awkward type of silence when you find yourself barging into a room of unfamiliar faces, but the silence that is accompanied with meeting up with someone that you've longed to see for so long. That relieved silence. The silence that was so full of questions that you had no idea where to start off first.

"I…" we both said before she blushed and looked away. It was adorable and I found myself falling even deeper in love with her.

"It's okay you go first" I tell her. She looks at me and nods after a moment. She takes a deep breath as if trying to taste the air before proceeding.

"I-I don't know a lot about you" she starts of lowly and I'm filled with fear. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable or weary of me. I don't know what I'd do if she was. I felt a warm and gentle touch to the back of my hand. I looked down and saw it was her hand, so warm, so soft. "I don't know you but I know you" she said and then scrunched her eyes at how odd that sounded. "What I mean is I don't know you but I've missed you. Even though I don't know you I know you." She tried again and sighed as it still sounded weird.

"I understand" I tell her cupping her cheek in my hand. She was so warm, so soft, and kind. Not only that she was cute as well, innocent even as she blushed brightly when my hand came into contact with her face. I was in awe that this beautiful creature was the small babe I'd met years ago and even more that she was mine. "I know exactly what you mean" I tell her nodding my head. "I don't know you but it feels like I've known you for hundreds of years" I tell her.

"Just promise that you aren't already sick of me"

It would seem that my mate has a sense of humor as well.

"I'll never tire of you, or your presence." I tell her. She smiles and her eyes light up with the rest of her face.

"Tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?" I ask. I want to tell her everything about me, the good and bad, but I know now isn't the time to reveal everything.

"What are you willing to tell me?" she asks and I can already tell that this girl is going to take a lot of work. Is it weird to say that I can't wait?

"Lets' see I was born in 1915, and changed in 1933. I was eighteen when I was turned, my maker being Carlisle. I've only turned one person in all my years and that Emmet." I tell her. "I enjoy shopping but not to the extent that Alice takes it and I get along great with the Denali sisters. Oh and I'm a mechanic" I tell her as an afterthought.

"A mechanic?" she asks.

"Yeah why not into grease monkeys?" I asked with a grin.

"Not the problem, actually I find the thought of you in a tank top and short shorts with oil and grease stains on your face and shirt hot" she says to me and I have to keep myself from growling and tackling her.

"What else do you find hot?"

"Well I've got an NCR M16 and you out in the rain sitting on it sounds pretty damn good" she says to me and I find myself aroused not only by her words but also that gorgeous bike she has. A lot of images flash through my mind of what I'd like to do to her, and what I'd like to do to her bike. The one image that's most prominent however is the image of her riding her bike. No not the way it sounds I mean literally 'riding' her bike, grinding back and forth against the seat as the engine purrs. I don't realize how long I'm stuck on that image when I feel her against my ear.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she asks and I launch myself on top of her pinning her down to my bed.

"I think you're getting just a little out of hand there" I warn her subtly. There's no way I'm gonna tell her that if she keeps talking like that I'm gonna strip her down naked and take her hard, fast, slow, soft, and every way in between until the sun sets tomorrow.

"What can I say" she asks me purring deeply in her chest. "I'm a cat and I love toying with my prey" she said. She looked me straight in the eyes before arching her back pushing her breasts into my own and I couldn't stop the growl from leaving my mouth.

"I always find cats to be in over their heads in certain situations, you can believe you're in charge for now but keep toying with me and you'll quickly become the hunted." I warn her. She arches her back and fucking purrs underneath me with a shit eating grin.

"That isn't much of a punishment if you ask me" she mumbles nuzzling her head into my chin giving me a nip to my collarbone. That's it, I'm going to… is just about as far as I got before Alice barged into my room.

"Alice!" I yell glaring at her for a few reasons the biggest reason is that she ruined my plans. The second is because she most likely saw this happening so that means she ruined them on purpose. The last is because she most likely had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Sorry Rose but I was told that if I saw you going to far that I was to interfere and bring the both of you downstairs with at least your underwear on." She said shrugging her shoulders. I arch a brow at that when my little mate proved to me that not only did she have a sense of humor but that she was also a smart ass.

"Mmm then do you think you could step out the room until we get to that part?" she asked and her voice was so fucking hot; husky, panting, and all and I guarantee that the moment Alice stepped out that door I wouldn't even bother with clothes, I'd just dive in under them to reach my goal.

Alice grinned and gave me a look so I know that what I wanted wasn't going to happen. I sigh and bury my nose in her neck to get in one more good smell before getting off of her.

"You know she can watch if that means you'll get back over here?" Bella said standing up and I couldn't control the snarl that came from my mouth. If anyone saw her naked they'd die in the most horrifying ways possible.

"That's not a good idea" Alice said calmly shaking her head.

"Hmm, guess I'll give it a few years, but trust me you'll love it one day, cats are really kinky" Bella answered with a snicker. Before the words even fully register in my mind I'm on her pinning her against the wall of my bed room snarling in her face. She turns her head from me raising it slightly and looks to the ground. One of my hands slip behind her and I grab her ass squeezing and pulling her roughly against me while my other hand snakes in her hair and yanks her head further away from me.

"MINE!" I snap clicking my teeth together near her ear and she whines in a soft tone letting me know that she has accepted my dominance over her. I released her and stepped back unsure of what had just come over me. I know that vampires can be possessive when they find their mate but this felt more bestial than I was used to.

"Rose?" Alice asked at my silence.

"Let's go downstairs before your brothers come up here" I said looking at Bella with a grin. I had to be careful around her, I didn't want to hurt or scare her.

Alice led the way downstairs to the family room which had two three seat couches, one two seat, two love seats and two singles. The triplets were sitting on one of the triples, while the twins took the double, Emmet was in one single, while Carlisle and Esme took up one love seat, with Bella's parents in the other. In the other three seat were the Denali sisters. I decided that we'd take the last single. I plopped down in the seat when Bella plopped into my lap turning to give me a grin. It was quiet for a moment until Kate started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask her in confusion.

"Can you get anymore dominating, god Rose I wish we'd gotten you in bed before you met Bella there, it would have been so hot, but then of course we would have spent so much time putting you in your proper place." she said with a smirk.

I stared at her in slight annoyance. The three sisters were succubae and brought out the best in the partners sexual abilities. The three had tried to get me in the bed before but I just didn't feel in the mood when asked.

"Kate please try to behave yourself" Esme said calmly with a smile.

"Of course, sorry Esme" she said after a glare from Tanya.

"So Rosalie" Kathy said drawing our attention to her. "What have you been doing these past sixteen years?"

"I've been staying with the Denali clan up in Alaska" I tell her. "While I was there I worked as kindergarten instructor." It was fun and I enjoyed watching the kids whose lives I'd been a part of grow up.

"Did you miss me?"

It was so quiet the question that she asked that I almost believe that it was in my head but when I turned to look at her I could see that it was indeed real.

"For the whole sixteen years" I say honestly unsure if I could even lie.

"What would you do to repay me?" she asked and I was confused. She wanted me to repay her for letting her grow up. That was strange but I'd do it.

"Anything"

"Really?"

"Yes" I tell her with complete honesty. I'd give her the world if she asked me for it.

"Good because I have a list of sixteen years' worth of fun for us to do. The first thing we're going to do is go to an amusement park let's say Disney world, then we'll be go to the beach and go surfing" she said counting off on her fingers.

"Damn you just got reunited and she's already got you on a short leash Rosie" Emmet boomed from his couch with a grin plastered on his face. He won't be grinning for long when I get through with his video games I bet.

"See I told you that she'd be too gentle on her" Harry said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by too gentle?" Carmen asked turning to Kathy for an answer. I'd like to know the answer to that as well.

"Well for cat shifters the relationships that we hold with our mates are complex and in some situations become violent" Mitchel said with a calm voice.

"What do you mean violent?" Esme asked nervously.

Did he mean that Bella and I would get into serious physical fights. That sure didn't sound good.

"Not violent in the way that you're probably thinking" he assured. "As you know the average house cat is extremely moody, and when in a group of other cats they fall into a type of caste system going from top cat to bottom cat" he started.

"So when the cat finds itself a mate the relationship is in a way a game of tug of war between the male and the female. The male being more dominant when it comes time to mate, and protecting his family, and the female when it comes to everything else" Kathy said and I think we were all beginning to piece together this picture.

"In truth the male sets a list of rule that the female is to abide by and she can do anything she pleases as long as it is safe and within her limits." Xander said.

"And sense we cat shifters are considered to be the descendants of the Egyptian cat goddess Bastet we are more in tone with our animal instincts that the dog shifters of La Pushe." Alexa said before she turned to look at me with a knowing look in her eye. What did she know that I didn't? Well it seems that I didn't have to ponder the thought long as she opened her mouth to continue. "And sense Bella's the girl cat in this relationship, you are going to start behaving in a sense the way the male cat behaves" she said and my eyes widen.

"But I'm a girl" I tell her.

"Well yeah but sense Bella is already filling the position for female cat, the only position left in the relationship is male" Sky said.

"So what you're saying is that Rosalie is one of the guys now?" Irina said with a small smirk on her face. You see everyone likes to think that Irina is the best behaved sister out of the three but she isn't. When she wants to be a smart ass she says something that blows everyone away.

"Wow who knew?" Alice said grinning at me and I know she knew what was coming next.

"Who knew what?"

"Rosalie you are the man, I always knew you had a dick bigger than Edwards" Emmet said with a laugh. The cat shifters all started laughing along with Carmen and Elezar. The Denali sisters decided that this would be the best time to move to the other side of the room while Alice walked over to Jasper to sit in his lap and enjoy the show.

"5,

4,

3,

2,

1"

Kate counts and you've got to love her for knowing me so well.

"Emmet" I say calmly standing up and looking at him.

"Yes Rosie Posie?" he asked with a shit eating grin. He knew what was coming.

"Prepare to die" I say before launching myself at him but he was already up and running.

"It's so good to have everyone home" Esme sighs and I get the image of her resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Yes it is dear, yes it is"


	7. That Puy is mine

Bella's POV

I'm so happy to be reunited with Rosalie after sixteen years. This whole time all I had to remind myself of was her hair brush and after smelling and holding it to me for all these years the scent had started to change and weaken. But now I don't need to hold on to that brush as tight anymore because I'm finally with my beautiful mate.

I was shocked however when after our arrival Edward claimed to be my mate. That was just ridiculous. I don't do dick, this girl is a pussy girl only. Anyway it was funny when he saw my brothers getting all over protective and ran away. I honestly laughed my ass off on the inside. And well Rose looked pretty afraid as well.

After all of our introductions were made we all went inside and my mate dragged me upstairs to her room so we could talk. I learned a little about her before we were dragged down stairs by her short pixie cut sister Alice. Well actually I guess she's my sister now too. I always wanted a sibling that was shorter than me. So anyways after her cock blocking we went down stairs with the rest of our family and talked. It got to about twelve o'clock when I realized that I was tired when they sent me and my siblings upstairs for bed.

So here I am lazing around in bed and for the millionth time I can't get to sleep. Well that's true this time is different because it feels much worse knowing that my mate is so close but I can't be with her. After staring at the ceiling for another twenty minutes I decide to get up. I can't sleep.

I walk leave my bedroom and walk down the hall until I reach my mates door when I pause. Should I go in? Will she let me in? Does she want me in there? I mean she's had a single room for so many years now what if she feels as if this is an invasion of privacy. I'm turn around and start to walk away when I'm stopped.

"Come in" her voice permeated through the door, soft and calming.

I take a breath and walk in closing door behind me and stand there. I take her in. She's lying on her bed reading a book looking sexy as hell and that's not because she's drop dead gorgeous already. No it's because she's laying there reading a book in a short pair of boy shorts. A dark green pair the shade of my hair with a tight tank top that rid up on her stomach and her hair was all over the pillow. I have no clue how long I stood there drooling over her but I was broken from my trance when she cleared her throat. I looked at her in surprise and blushed at her smirk and raised brow.

"Just because I'm you mate doesn't mean you get a free show" she said with that shit eating grin and damn was I embarrassed and turned on at the same time. "Tick tock darling" she said and I realized that I had yet to say anything to her.

"I uh, I mean, I" I say and I can't get the words out of my mouth.

"Take a deep breath and breathe I'm not going to do anything" she said.

"Y-yeah" I say with a nod and I'm still stuck on how fucking hot she is.

"If you came in here for me _to_ do something I'm afraid that's not possible. They've got Alice on lookout" she says calmly.

"N-no that's not why I came" I say to her and I can't help but notice that she seems slightly relieved.

"What's wrong talk to me?" she asked as she sat up brushing her hair back and closing the book.

"Can I sleep with you?" I blurt out nervously. Oh great now she might laugh at me, yell, or even kick me out. She's looking at me with a raised eye and I realize how she must have taken that.

"No! I don't want to _sleep_ with you!" I shout and then I realize how that came out. "No! I mean I do want to, but I don't want to!" I say and as her eyebrow rises I give up trying to fix my words.

"So you want to sleep with me but you don't want to sleep with me?" she asks and my face goes even redder.

"I, I just meant can I sleep in here" I say with a blush. God this was embarrassing.

"Why didn't you just ask that to begin with?" she asked and I sighed. "Come here" she said patting the side of the bed.

I smile happily and crawl into bed with her. I snuggled into her side and couldn't help but purr. I felt her hand slip down to rub my stomach and I stiffen. I know that I was being kinda blatant earlier with my flirting but I am so not ready. She must have felt me stiffen because she kissed me on the side of my face.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going to do anything. I know you're not ready I can feel it. All I want to do is hold you" she said with a loving smile and I smile back.

"Thank you" I say trying to stifle a yawn. Honestly I'm exhausted.

"Go to sleep, we've got school tomorrow, and I don't need everyone teasing us saying I wore you out" she said and I blushed.

"As if" I murmur as I close my eyes. "Watch I'll be the first to tire a vampire out" I say as I start to slip out.

"We'll see" she says and that's the last thing I hear before I'm out.

Rosalie's POV

I laid here for hours as I watched my little mate sleep. She was still just a child no matter her age and she no doubt had a lot of maturing to do in our years together. It was adorable when she came in to ask if she could sleep with me. I knew what she meant when she first asked to sleep with me but the innuendo hanging in the air was just too much for me to resist. When she realized what she asked her face went as red as tomato and her blush is just adorable; I couldn't resist teasing her for a little longer.

When she finally blurted out her question she looked a bit nervous like she thought I was going to deny her the chance of sleeping with me. I would love for her to sleep in here with me and I made sure that she understood that I had no problem with her sleeping in my room.

She crawled into bed next to me and cuddled into my side and purred. It was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and rub her stomach to help put her to sleep. She stiffened and I knew the problem and assured her that I had no intentions of mating her at the present moment. She was still too immature for it and she wasn't ready. I could tell from one glance so I quickly put her at ease.

We've been laying here for five hours now. Her sleeping and me watching her when I heard the first chirp of a bird for the morning. I looked at the sky and realized that it was almost morning, and it was almost time to wake her. I detached myself from her as her legs had wound around mine in her sleep and went to shower. I could already smell Esme making breakfast for our new feline family members. When I got out of the shower the world was alive outside. I debated for a moment on whether I should dress in the room or not but I came to a quick decision. She's my mate and I'm the only one who will be able to live after seeing her naked body, and my body was only for her to gaze at. Plus if yesterday had any inclination her reaction would be something to see if she woke up while I was getting dressed.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, and an off shoulder gold shirt with red and gold glitter. I grabbed my black jean jacket and my strapless bra before getting dressed. I decided against underwear today. If I wore them then everybody would no doubt see them under my clothes. I looked to Bella and realized that she was still asleep and sighed as I got dressed. After pulling on my gold and black converse that had my name (only ones in existence) I went to my bed to wake my slumbering mate. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella love wake up" I said and stood back as her eyes opened. What a beautiful shade green.

Bella's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I was being shaken awake. I was surprised at first and had no clue what was going on. I opened my eyes slowly as sleep tried to reclaim me and I was shocked at what I just saw. What a beautiful shade of gold. I blinking my eyes a few more times before sitting up.

"Good morning" I said before I took in her appearance. Wow.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

"Said that out loud huh?" I asked with a small embarrassed grin. Sure I was embarrassed but I had no problem letting my girl know how hot she was.

"You did" she said before giving me a small peck on the lips. Definitely getting used to this. She smiles as if reading my mind before pulling away. "Now up you've got to get ready for school." She told me and I groaned in dismay.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, now hurry up and shower. By the time you're dressed Esme should have breakfast ready and you wouldn't want you siblings to eat it all would you?" she asked and I paused. That could really happen. Sure they made sure I ate, but to get as much as I wanted I had to get there myself, they would only feed me three plates, the bare minimum of food I could eat without starving after, but to satisfy my stomach I needed at least five. Just the thought had me jumping out of bed and rushing to the in suite bathroom where I stripped my clothes and turned on the water jumping in.

The room smelt like my blonde haired mate and I embraced her scent as I showered. After being in the shower for fifteen to thirty minutes I climbed out. If I stayed in any longer I risked having my family eat all of the food.

I climbed out the shower and looked for something to wear. My hair was such a dark green that it was often mistaken for black and you couldn't even tell the color unless pointed out. This sometimes put hamper on my choice of clothing today. I decide to take a page from Rosalie's book and choose the color of my hair as a base color for my clothing.

"Simple yet sexy" I appraise as I look at reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of pure black skinny jeans with ripped knees, a lighter shade of my hair color for my shirt, and on top of that I wore a button up shirt that was of a darker shade. I completed my outfit with my favorite pair of combat boots before heading downstairs.

I wonder where Rosalie is when I can't sense her presence in the house. I get my answer when I hear a car driving up the drive way. I walk into the dining room where the rest of my family is already seated.

"About time you got here Bella" Sandra said.

"Esme wouldn't let us eat till you got here" Sky added.

"Yeah you're so lucky too" harry put in as a after note.

"Whatever" I snapped. Gosh these guys were so mean.

"Kids please no arguing it's time to eat or you'll be late" and god thank Mommy.

We scarfed down our breakfast in record time and soon were on our way to school. Today instead of riding with the twins I get to ride with Rosalie.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked calmly taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing really" and honestly it's really nothing but everything. There's no one topic of choice on my mind but my mind filled with thoughts of my beautiful Rosalie.

"if you're sure"

I gave her smile and enjoyed the rest of our short ride to school. When we arrived it felt like all eyes were on us.

"You ready?" I asked with a grin as she turned off the car extinguishing the purr of the engine.

"Of course" she replied with that sexy grin and I mean damn is it sexy. She smirked as if reading my mind and gave me a wink before climbing out of the car. I stared after her for a moment before taking her example. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and climbed out closing my door behind me. I could see that the rest of our newly combined families were also here and they too were out of their cars.

I walked up to stand beside Rosalie and caught the stares of many of our less immortal peers.

"Pathetic" Rosalie said rolling her eyes as whispers began about why the old hot family and the new hot family were riding together. One slightly plausible idea was that we were distant cousins. The other which was completely stupid and assuming was that we decided to stand together to keep all of the very best lookers in one group.

"Come on lets' go" Rosalie said giving me a smile and I smiled back. Even if the sun was hidden my sun was right in front of me and I couldn't help but feel excited that I could view her day and night.

Rosalie's POV

We pulled up to the school and I mentally prepared myself for the stupidity that I expected to hear from my peers. I swear small town teens gossip about everything. I look over to Bella and she has this dazed look on her face as we stand at the parking lot. She zones out a lot. Almost as much as Alice. I'll have to keep an eye on her; there's no telling what trouble she'll get herself into.

"Let's go" I tell her nudging her shoulder. She snaps out of it and we walk towards the school and I can sense the others behind us. I hear Emmet humming the song Eye of the Tiger as we approach the doors and by the time we reach the door all of our cats are on the end of the first verse. Bella's voice is lovely. I can't help but smile. We never have fun in public like this. They had just finished the chorus and were about to start the second verse when an annoying nasally voice sounds behind us. We turn to see who it is.

"Is this music class?" our annoying vice principle asks.

"No mam" we answer calmly.

"Exactly so stop with the singing." She says with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Bitch" I grumble knowing damn well she can hear me.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning around to glare at me and I clear my face of all malice but I know she can see through it which is one of the reasons I love Emmet.

"Nothing" he says with a childishly innocent grin on his face and the bitch gives up the fight and walks away.

"What's her problem?" the triplets ask in unison.

"Nothing she's just a bitch" I say.

"She wants' to be principal but Principal Jones is still very much alive and well" Alice says with a shrug.

The first bell rings and I sigh in annoyance. Bella is taking tenth grade classes with a mix of eleven and twelve but sadly we don't have the same classes. The only period we share is lunch.

"I'll see you at lunch" she said giving a sweet little smile. I smile back and I really want to kiss her but I don't because I'm not sure of her reaction.

"I'll see you then" I said touching her shoulder in a friendly way before walking towards my first period class with Jasper in toe.

My day was literally boring and I felt like a child with ADHD as I waited anxiously for the lunch bell to ring. It was taking forever and thankfully I had Jasper in this class with me as well to keep me a little more calm. When the bell rang I sighed in relief and stood up as fast as a rushing human could. I heard Jasper give a short laugh as he followed me out of the room at a slower pace. I walked into the cafeteria for the first time excited. There she was on the lunch line with Alice and Xander picking with her. I walked up behind her.

"You two aren't bothering her now are you?" I asked with a grin as she jumped in shock.

"You jerk you scared me!" she whined and we laughed at her.

"Well I figured you'd sense me" I said. "Guess you're still too young" I said with a smirk.

"Hmph if I'm too young then you'll just be missing out" she said in a low sultry voice that had my eyes blackening within minutes and a predatory growl to form in my throat.

Her eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her face when she realized what she did before she turned to the lunch line to grab her lunch. After paying for our lunches which half of us would not be eating we headed to our table.

I heard the whispers and words of the students as they wondered why the new kids were sitting with us. When one boy said something completely inappropriate about Isabella I couldn't contain my snarl. I was a second from attacking him when Bella put her hand on my knee to calm me.

"It's okay he's only a stupid teenage boy" she said giving me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. That smile vanished pretty fast however when I heard him get up and head towards our table. I was no longer snarling in rage but vibrating.

"Rosalie" she said but it didn't work.

"Excuse me" the boy interrupted with a fake charming smile on his face.

We turned to look at him with mixed expressions. Disdain. Confusion. Annoyance. And well you know my emotion already.

"Yes" "What" "Huh" is chorused around the table.

"Well uhm I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked looking at Bella calmly.

"Sorry but you're not my type" Emmet said with smirk on his face.

"I wasn't asking you" he snapped. "Isabella would you go out with me?"

"Two things" she said rolling her eyes as she looked at him directly. "First it's not Isabella, call me that again and you'll be sorry. Secondly you're not my type" she said taking after Emmet with a scathing smirk on her face.

I laughed as I saw his face. He looked so disappointed. It was fucking hilarious and my inner beast was ecstatic with our mate putting the poor, weak human in his place. The Denali's were laughing as well while Jasper hid his smile of amusement.

"Well what is you type, maybe you should give me a chance, I mean it's really hard to find the perfect guy." He said patiently.

"Good thing I'm not looking for a perfect guy" she said back as she turned back to eating her food.

His face showed surprise before it morphed into anger.

"Hey I was talking to you ya know" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and tensed. If he didn't leave I might just kill him, and judging from looks around the table I wouldn't be the only one. Her siblings faces were normal albeit their eyes which were slit and their hair was standing on end. Isabella took in the situation pretty fast and turned back to him her face hard.

"I'd suggest you leave" she said firmly and impatiently trying to save his pathetic life.

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me" he said calmly. I could feel the entire cafeteria watching us. I have to admit; the kids got balls. Balls that were about to be ripped from his person.

"Look retard even if I was into you which I'm not I wouldn't go out with you. I'm taken" she said as she slapped his hand off her shoulder. "So get lost already."

"Well then just dump the guy. You have no idea how good I am" he said and he was now dead.

"Good at what?" she asked and I swear I could just slap myself right now. She'd basically just confirmed the fact to every boy in the school that she was a virgin. And I realized that he realized it as well as his eyes widened and I could vaguely smell his arousal.

"I can show you a good time. A better time than that shitty boyfriend of yours" he said.

"I don't have a boyfriend" she said shrugging her shoulder.

"You said you were taken" he said as if she were stupid.

"I know what I said but I'm not with a guy" she told him calmly.

"Oh no wonder you don't know what a good time is. Don't worry I'll show you and your dyke girlfriend a good time. Show you what a real man is like" he said and that was literally the final straw. Bella must have sensed it because she looked slightly afraid for him. I didn't care though. He was going to die. I was out of my seat and in his face.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb shit" I snarled with my family growling in the background.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked as he backed away. I was known as the ice queen of the school. Even when I was pissed I still kept my composure which was frightening. Me losing my cool must have been horrifying.

"Let's get one thing straight" I told him as I grabbed him by his collar pulling him closer to me. He gulped and I could smell the stench of urine in his pants. Disgusting. "That pussy is mine" I snapped in meaning ever bit. She was mine, and so was her little whole where her virginity lay. The only person touch her and it was me. My hands, my mouth, my strap, and anything else that came to mind. "You understand?" I asked. His face was red in terror as he nodded and I let him go with a sigh. Fucking bastard.

"Rosalie is the man" Emmet cheered as I sat back down.

"No doubt" Jasper said.

I scoffed at their idiotic behavior as I looked to my little mate. Her face was painted red in embarrassment and Tanya, Kate, and Irina were laughing at her. I then took into account everything I'd just said. Well damn no wonder she was turning all red. I'd just outed her and our relationship in front of the whole student body.

"That pussy?" she asked with a small glare and damn. I was in so much trouble when we got home, so much that I could already sense it. Well at least she knew as I gave a grin.

"That's right all mine" I said. I was so dead.


	8. One question too many

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because apparently I'm not creative enough so all the twilight characters belong to their maker.

A/N also sorry about not updating till now. This chapter has been on my laptop for a while now and I have no clue why I waited so long to upload it. Sorry.

Bella's POV

I can't believe it. Rosalie had just said out loud in front of the entire student body and in front of at least half of the school staff that I was hers, in much cruder terms. I believe her correct phrasing was: "That pussy is mine". So I'm not sure if I should be happy that she's staked her claim, or upset that she decided to use a cat joke. She looked at me and grinned as she reaffirmed her statement. It was quiet for all of a second until my two brother in laws had something to say.

"Rosalie is the man" Emmet had said with this gigantic grin on his face.

"No doubt" was added by Jasper.

I scoffed in annoyance as I turned to Rosalie with a glare. I decided I'll be happy and pissed. "That pussy?" I asked her with an upraised brow.

"Is all mine" she said and I could feel my face going red.

"Pervert" I muttered before going back to my lunch.

Alice gave me a smile from across the table and I couldn't help but smile back. Sure I was totally embarrassed but I was touched too.

"Wait that's it?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Huh?" what is she talking about?

"You're not going to yell at me? Get mad at me? I'm not in trouble?" she asked and I laughed. She looked offended and that only made me laugh harder.

"To be honest I'm perfectly fine with you staking you claim so everyone knows. But if you want to be punished that badly then I can come up with something" I tell her with a grin. Her whole body tensed. Yup she was scared now.

"Oh oh Bella you want to know what I think you should do to her?" Emmet asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't suggest that Emmet, what Rosalie does to you will not be pretty" Alice said calmly.

Emmet pouted and Rosalie just scoffed in annoyance of her childish brother. "Pervert"

"I'll let you know the punishment when we get home" I tell her with a toothy grin before turning my attention back to my tray of food. Well what used to be my tray of food. I turned to my eldest brother who was looking particularly guilty and twitched. "Sampson" I hissed.

"You know the rules baby sister. If you don't eat your food while you have the chance most likely you won't be eating it at all" he said.

"Sampson!" he was so dead.

When we got back home all of us shifter kids were ushered into the kitchen for a quick snack while our Denali, and Cullen counterparts were instructed to start their homework. I was actually really surprised to see this. I mean I knew that they called themselves a family but I never knew just how serious they took it.

I took out my homework assignments and did them as fast as possible having Alice check to make sure they were right. After an affirmative I headed up to me and Rosalie's room. I – I mean Rosalie's room. Maybe one day I could confidently call it ours. I knocked on the door when she let me in.

"Finished with your homework already?" she asked with a small smile as she placed her laptop on her bed.

"Yeah I had pixie check it for me and it was all good" i tell her. "What were you doing? I-I mean if I can ask? Is it okay for me to ask? Am I prying?" I ask freaking out.

She laughs. She just laughs like I'd done the funniest thing in the world.

"It's fine Bella calm down" she says with a calming motion.

"Sorry I don't know why I'm freaking out like this" I sigh. Gosh Bella get a grip your mates totally going to thin you're a spaz.

"You're a virgin" she says calmly. Huh?

"What?"

"You're a virgin. You're a virgin coming into her much older girlfriends bedroom." She explains. What!? That type of logic doesn't make any since but explains just about everything!

"What's that have to do anything?!"

"A virgin is a virgin and that's what you are reacting like" she said with a grin.

"Well I still owe you a punishment for earlier remember?" I ask and now I'm the one grinning.

"That's right… What did you have in mind?"

"Twenty questions" I tell her calmly

"Huh?"

"Twenty questions. We'll play a game of twenty questions back and forth."

She looked at me before nodding in consent.

"okay so I'll ask first. How old are you?" she arched a brow. "And no 'never ask a lady her age' either since you're technically the male in this relationship."

"I'm in my 80's" she says rolling her eyes. "My turn, who taught you to ride that bike of yours?"

Well of course she'd asked about the bike. I mean it was sexy as hell to begin with but then I found out that Rosalie is a total grease monkey. She's planning to start her own franchise soon.

"Well the bike was actually a gift from a friend of mine. She's way older than me though. When I was twelve she was turning about twenty to twenty three. Anyways she was in a situation similar to mine she'd mated on a vampire who just so happened to be a nomad and the nomad was not looking to settle down anytime soon. Anyway I didn't really have many fans in my age group so I would spend a lot of time sitting at the bank where she fixed up her bikes. She recently went out to find her mate about two years ago and she gave me the bike. Her name was Bree and I think her mate's name started with a V. or was it a B. E maybe? Either way that's how I got the bike" I tell her. In truth I really did miss Bree. She hadn't even stayed to tell me good bye, she'd just up and left leaving the bike on my porch.

Rosalie looked kind of upset at the moment though. I snorted. "Relax Rosalie, Bree and I didn't have any type of romantic relationship whatsoever she was more of an older sister than anything else". Rosalie nodded but still looked unsure. "Okay my turn. How big are those?" I ask with a grin. Her brow arched.

"Are you sure you want this to take such a turn little mate, you seem to be a bit underdeveloped" she says as she stares at my chest.

"Hey leave me alone I'm a B-cup and they're still growing" I said as I folded my arms in front of myself. I didn't need a mirror to know how red I was glowing.

"Okay I'll believe you. My cup measurement is a 40, and my band size is a 32. This makes me a 32D cup." She says and stares at me as I stare at her, or that is some part of her frozen. Damn I knew that her tatas were big but well not that big, I mean most women don't even make it to a C-cup in life but she exceed that one.

"My eyes are up here" she says with a smirk.

"Oh I know where your eyes are but the twins want some attention to" I mumble. Did I really just say that out loud. She laughs. Oh yeah out loud.

"As much as I'm sure they appreciate your attention I would love to see your beautiful eyes. Is that okay?" I gulped. The way she said it was fucking hot. Her voice was deep, and rough and fuck it if I wasn't turned on. "Can I see your eyes my beautiful Bell?"

"Huh?" 'Come on brain work, wake up, do something this is where she got that whole 'A virgin, is a virgin' comment from. Think of something to get her and her voice back to Pg leveled ratings. Uhm kittens, baby furballs running around. I wonder what our kids wi- No! something else uhm an old person with wrinkles, yeah that's right Rosalie is pretty hot for an senior citi-Gah! Okay time to go extreme. An Old person with wrinkles in their underwear bending forwards!'

"Oh my God!"

"Isabella are you okay?!" Rosalie says as she stands up to rush to my side.

"My eyes, my eyes" 'That was a terrible idea.'

"What! What's wrong with your eyes?" she asks as she moves my hands from my face and looks at them.

"I'm scarred for life" I groan and it's true. I'll never be the same again.

"Isabella!" she shouts getting my attention. "What happened?"

"Old person, underwear, bent over, sick, your fault" I say.

"My fault. You were thinking of an old person in their underwear bending over, where'd you ever get that idea from?" she asks and I blush.

"_It could be because of your teasing Rose, I mean we could smell her arousal even from down here, she probably wanted to calm down. You said it yourself Rose, she's a virgin, you know how quick they are to excite_" Kate said from downstairs and I could tell she was grinning.

"I can hear you, you know" I snap. Sheesh no need to embarrass me.

"_I know_" she said and I hissed.

"Thank you Kate" Rosalie said ending our conversation before it began. "Now then I believe it's my turn and you already told me that you're a B-cup so how about instead you tell me what type of underwear you have on" she said.

'Shit not good' I thought remembering the underwear I squealed over this morning that had a strawberry and cherry kissing.

"Uh different question?" I ask. I can't tell her that I'm so childish; I mean I'd never live it down.

"Nope I told you my chest size you tell me your underwear" she said folding her arms just making her chest pop out even more. "Focus Bella" she said as she caught my attention wandering.

"Uhm, well that is, you see my underwear uhm I have on a pink bra" I say with a smile.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"I said underwear. You told me what covering the top, now what's on the bottom?"

"I can't tell you" I say shaking my head.

"I could always look for you"

"No! I-I mean it's just, they're very immature." I tell her as I look down and away from her.

She looks at me and smiles.

"I know so what are they?"

"There's this animated picture of a strawberry and cherry kissing" I mumble knowing that she as well as everyone listening can hear me. She's laughing so hard now that if she weren't a vampire I would have been worried that she'd hurt herself. She kept on muttering the words adorable, and cute, and my Bella. I didn't feel all too cute right now. "Alright enough with laughing at me" I tell her with a frown now it's my turn for a question"

She's still laughing but nods anyways.

We went on like this for a while. I learned that she loved hunting bears with Emmet. Her favorite singer at the moment was Pink, she loved abstract art, she could sing fairly well, and that she was an ass girl. Apparently she loved staring at mine in particular. That was alright because I was a boob girl and hers were just right. She found out that I liked comedy movies the most, my favorite movie is little man, that when I was younger I had a habit of climbing things I couldn't get down from, that when playing sports it was best if I sat on the sidelines… alone and quietly, and that I loved stormy weather. Now on my last question I had to make it a good one.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked and it was like all of the air was sucked out of the room.

"Huh?"

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked with a grin. If she didn't want to answer this question then it must be something juicy.

"Ask a different question" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"No way, you wouldn't change a question for me so tell me, How did you become a vampire?"

"I won't answer" she said and I was getting a little annoyed as well as confused. What was the big problem here?

"You have to answer"

"I'm not answering so ask me a new question or the game is finished" she said and I scowled.

"Come on answer the question"

"Bella I said no"

"Come on"

"No"

"Rosalie!"

"Isabella!"

"Answer the question or I'll make you" I said with a small grin. I was shocked when Rosalie suddenly stood up. "Ro-" I tried to say but one look from her had me quiet.

"Get out" she said and I blank.

"Huh?"

"I said get out. Get out now" she said.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to her placing my arm on her shoulder. She flinched and then turned to me her eyes black.

"Don't touch me" she snapped before she seemed to realize it was me. "Alice" she called and Alice was there in a second.

"Rose go hunt" she said and Rosalie nodded rushing out of the door and house without so much as a good bye. I was stunned. We were having such a good time not even five minutes ago but now it was ruined and I have the feeling that it's my fault.

"What happened?" I say as I sit on the bed.

"There are a lot of things about Rosalie that you don't know Bella" Alice said rubbing my back. "I know you didn't mean to but you shouldn't have pushed her" she said and I felt bad. I felt like everything had just broken apart. I'd … I'd hurt my mate.

"It's not your fault kid you didn't know" Kate said and that's when I realized that the Denali sisters were present as well.

"What happened to her?" I asked needing to know but not wanting to know. If I knew what happened then that would mean that somebody had hurt my mate terribly and I hadn't been there to protect her. It didn't matter that she was decades older than myself.

"I can't tell you, wait for Rosalie to come home" Alice said and the Denali's nodded in agreement. Suddenly I didn't feel right being in here. In Rose's room. Her personal space after I'd hurt her the way I did.

"I-I have to get out of here" I tell them as I stand up and make my way to the window feeling myself go through my halfway shift. I opened the window and was glad that Rosalie had a tree by her window. I leapt onto a sturdy looking branch and climbed as high as I could. I heard my parents explaining to the others the reason I suddenly felt uncomfortable in Rosalie's room and why I'd went into the tree.

I sat in my tree for what felt like hours as I watched the sun set and the moon rise. It was almost one in the morning from what I could read from the moon before Rosalie came home her clothes ripped and stained with blood. She paused as she was passing my tree to look up at me. We stared into each other's eyes before she rushed into the house. I sat here as I heard her turn on the shower in her room to wash off the dirt and grime that was on her. I waited for about thirty minutes until she came out in a big fluffy bath robe and she came towards the window. She opened it and we just stared at each other. She sighed in what I guess to be annoyance, or maybes she's just tired and my ear twitched. I looked at her and felt my head cock to the side.

"Get in here already Bella" she said as she turned her back to me and slipped on clothes under her robe. I waited till she was done before crawling through the window and sitting on the bed. "If you tear anything I'll bite you little miss kitty so change back to human form please" she told me and I gaped. I felt myself faze back and wondered. When is she going to yell at me? She just stood there before climbing into bed and patting the side next to her. I didn't hesitate to climb in next to her and curl into her side. I was purring instantly and I could feel her rubbing my back.

"Rose I'm …" I told her before she turned over to press a kiss to my lips silencing me.

"I was very worried when I got home and they told me that you'd run outside and refused to eat after hours" she said as she looked guilty. "We'll have this conversation in the morning. It's going to be sunny tomorrow so we won't be in school. Get some sleep Bell" she told me placing her hand to my cheek.

"I love you" I tell her tiredly.

"I love you too" she said and I smiled before drifting off.


	9. My Sun and moon

Disclaimer: Yeah so not sure if you guys know this but the only things I own is the story line and plot and a couple of OC's. Thanks for the support!

Rosalie's POV

I'd been laying here with my mate for hours when the sun had begun to rise. I was mentally cursing the Earth's entire rotation process as I knew today would be very emotional and I wished for just a few more hours of night to lay with my mate.

Last night was a bit rough to say the least. Apart from my violent expedition I'd come home to learn that Isabella had refused to come into the house at all since I'd left. Not even to eat and that she's stayed in her perch in the tree by my window.

Her mother had explained to me that Isabella felt bad for hurting me and that she didn't feel right staying in 'my' room, 'my' personal space after everything that had happened. She also explained that she wouldn't go back into the house until after I'd let her back in.

Esme basically forced me into the shower before I could let Bella in so I took the shortest shower of my life before rushing to my window to let Bella in. When I opened it all she did was stare at me and I stared back. Didn't she want to come in? That's when I remembered that I had to let her in, so maybe I should tell her to come in.

"Get in here already Bella" I instructed. Her ear twitched adorably as she just continued to stare. I couldn't force her to come in so I figured she'd come in in her own time. I turned around to slip my clothes on under my robe. There was no way I'd have been leaving my room tonight.

After I'd slipped on my last piece of clothing Bella decided to slip through the window and took a seat on the bed. I turned to look at her and was momentarily floored by how cute she looked. Her ears were half way down on her head and her tail was swishing back and forth on the covers restlessly. I looked at her hands and saw that her claws extending, and retracting. She was nervous.

"If you tear anything I'll bite you little miss kitty so change back to human form please" I asked her more just to put her at ease than as a real threat. She gaped at me as she shifted back. It was way passed her bed time so I'd slipped into bed before patting the space next to me. She took the chance instantly curling into me and releasing a happy content purr.

"Rose I'm…" was as far as I let her get before cutting her off. She had absolutely no reason to apologize to me.

"I was very worried when I got home and they told me that you'd run outside and refused to eat after hours" I tell her feeling guilty. "We'll have this conversation in the morning. It's going to be sunny tomorrow so we won't be in school. Get some sleep Bell" I place my hand on her cheek.

"I love you" she'd whispered.

"I love you too" I told her and then she was out like a light.

Throughout the night though she was restless. If I'd moved even an inch for the book on the night stand or to pull the covers up further, her hold on my arm would tighten and she'd start to whimper. So after a restless night can you really sue me for wanting to destroy the sun?

I watched as the rays hit her face and her nose twitched as she scrunched up her face in annoyance. Since we didn't have to go to school today I'd let her sleep for another hour which still passed too quick for me. Here I go.

"Bella" I whisper touching her shoulder lightly. "It's time to wake up" I tell her calmly and she mumbles in displeasure.

"Rose no" she whines as she buries her face in my chest and grumbles about early mornings and the sun. I sigh and slip out of her hold putting distance between us. "Rose!" she shouts as she sits up and looks at me and the space between us.

"Please Bella it's time for breakfast" I tell her and she looks like she's about to cry at the prospect of getting out of bed but she does with a sigh and nod of her head.

"You'll be in there right? In the kitchen I mean?" She looks so nervous like I'll take the chance to leave her while she's eating. Oh my bell I'm so sorry for hurting you.

"I'll be there the entire time" I tell her and she sighs in relief as she stands up. Standing on her tippy toes with her arms stretched as far as they can go her bones pop and I see her go through a fast half shift as if to wake the rest of her body up. "Shall we?" I ask as I open the door.

"Yes" she said with a nod and we went down stairs to Bella's already seated family surrounding Esme's breakfast. "Wow" she murmured as she stared at the table. The table was filled with different foods. I saw scones, waffles, toast, pancakes, hash browns, corn beef hash, eggs, and oatmeal littering the table. All of the cats were practically salivating and waiting for Bella so that Esme would let them eat.

I know why Esme made so much food this morning. She probably wanted to lift Bella's mood even just a little before all of the angst that I was to thrust upon her. I gave her a smile and then sat at the counter top where I could watch her eat but at a safe distance from the food thrown in their frenzy.

Once Bella sat down they attacked grabbing what they liked and pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Apparently Bella enjoyed the corn beef hash and waffles the most and was trying to horde them all to herself. While that was happening her brothers were fighting over the hash browns while her two sisters argued over the pancakes. Her parents just sat there ducking under flying eggs and maneuvering around scratching claws and swishing tails. Honestly these two deserved a noble prize for raising these six and still keeping their sanity.

The Denali sisters, Emmet, and Jasper had all joined me at the counter to watch the show as Emmet had put it. Jasper described it to be more reminiscent of a war. The Denali's really didn't care what it looked like and placed bets on who was going to win and lose.

It seems that Esme had had enough of the rambunctious shifters destroying her kitchen because she began taking away plates and bowls. The twins were so busy glaring at each other over the last piece of toast that they didn't realized it'd been taken or that Esme had also taken away their plates. Bella who witnessed what was happening grabbed the rest of the waffles and corn beef hash pushing them onto her plate and backed away from the table sitting herself on the counter in front of me.

In that moment three things had crossed my mind. One as I watched her tail swish back and forth was just damn her ass. The second thought which was also sexual in nature was what I wouldn't give to be the one to place her on that counter and be between her legs. The third one had nothing to do with sex as I was quite surprised at just how fast she forced the rest of her food down her throat as Esme started toward her. Hell she shoved and entire waffle into her mouth.

Kate laughed at the expression that Esme made as she chastised Bella on eating slower and the dangers of choking.

"Think about it this way Rose; at least you know she can take the biggest st"

Yes I cut her off. Did you think I wouldn't? I looked around to see if anyone had heard what she'd been saying. I could see Kate, Irina, and Emmet snickering in the background. Bella's family who I'm sure had heard ignored the comment. Bella on the other hand was bright red in color. I have to say that Tanya could lift the mood when she wanted to. Though Bella had been fooling around with her family a few minutes ago I could still see the tension in her body. It was nice to see her relax like this. Even if it was just because of a lewd sex joke.

"Come on Bella lets' get dressed" I tell her. She gives the rest of the room a sweep before following me out of the room and upstairs. She's fidgeting nervously and her tail is swishing back and forth banging against things which has to be painful.

"Bella" I say and she looks up at me nervously worrying her bottom lip between her feline fangs. "Calm down, its fine. Everything is fine I promise" what else can I say to calm her worrying down.

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath to calm down. Then she went to my closet where most of her clothes had ended up and began to look for something to wear.

"Try for something you wouldn't mind to get dirty" I told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked me quietly and that's when I realized. This was the first time she spoken to me all day.

"On a walk"

She nods and then takes a look outside to inspect the weather. I'm guessing it's a bit cold outside because she crabs a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and light jacket to pull on. Then she pulls on a pair of old adidas which I'm guessing she saves for times like these. After we finished getting dressed I lead her from the house and onto a trail going off to the left.

For a moment it looks like she is about to walk behind me like she's not sure if she can walk next to me. It hurts that she feels so uneasy and nervous around me. I grab her hand and pull her up so that she's beside me as we walk the trail.

"Bella are you okay?" I ask in an attempt to kill the silence. Usually we talk about everything. Nothing. To be honest I miss her voice.

"It's, it's just… I did something wrong?" she said more like a question. "I hurt you Rose. I never want you hurt" she said quietly.

"You didn't hurt me Bella and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you did something wrong. You didn't know because we've never set any limits but through our years together I'm sure that a lot of limits will be set to make sure this doesn't happen again" I reassure her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's this clearing that I like to go to. It's a very calming place. We're going to talk there" I explain.

"Are we almost there?"

"We are there"

I push through the bush and we step out into a small field of wild flowers and blueberry bushes. There are birds and squirrels twittering around enjoying one of the few sunny warm days in Forks. In the middle of the clearing is a tall olive tree.

"Wow"

"I know. Come" I say as I lead her to the tree. I leap up to one of its firmer branches and bring Bella down against me, my back to the tree and her back to me wrapping her in my arms.

"Rosalie" Bella said softly putting her arms over mine.

"Yes?"

"I, I just wanted to let you know that if, if this is something that you're not looking forwards to telling me then you don't have to" she said quietly. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do so if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" she said and my hold on her tightened as a warmth spread through me.

"Thank you Bella I understand" She has no idea what she does to me. She's makes me feel so happy, loved, and calm in so many ways. "I want to tell you just no interruptions okay?"

"… okay" she whispered after a moment of debate.

"Okay." Is all I can say back as I nod my head. With a deep breath I begin. "During the time period I was born into it was custom to have your good side of the tracks and your bad side of the tracks. As you can probably tell I was born on the good side of the tracks but just because we had money didn't mean we were so good.

"Many families that were well off would marry their children together to keep the money in the family as well as to increase their own social standings. When I turned eighteen I was engaged to my fiancé Royce King the second. I was extremely excited about the engagement and I couldn't wait to be married.

"Royce and I had dated in high school our senior year. He was the star quarterback and he was very charming. I saw nothing wrong with living my life with him. I had a friend who had been married to her fiancé earlier than myself and they were so happy together. They had a beautiful baby girl and I just adored her.

"That's why I was fine with being told to marry Royce. I wanted children. That's the only thing I'd ever really wanted in my life. A child. One night I'd been walking home from my friends house. It was just past midnight but it was supposed to be pretty safe. Nothing really ever happened back then.

"So I was walking home when I saw Royce across the street with some of his friends. He called me over and I saw that all of them were drunk. He started to kiss and grope me in front of them and I yelled at him for being drunk and doing such things in public.

"He got violent very fast. Apparently he didn't like it when woman told him what to do. He slapped me and I fell. I didn't get the chance to stand back up because suddenly he was on top of me. Crushing me. Beating me. Raping me. They all took turns with me and when he was done he spit on me. When they were walking away I heard him say that he needed to find another fiancé. Then Carlisle found me and changed me in the hopes that I'd be Edwards mate.

"Let's just say that we didn't really take to each other that well and have had a very tense relationship. Then everybody else came to be in the family along the way and I'd found myself believing that I was destined to be alone. I'd given up the idea of this life" I tell her and look at her face to gage her reaction.

Her entire body was rigid and she'd already slipped into her half transformation. Her hair was standing on end, her ears pressed back in an opposing fashion, and I could hear the sound of her teeth grinding together, and her claws scratching apart the wood of the tree. We sat there in silence for a long while just taking comfort in each other's touch and presence. It was so calming.

"Rose?" she said softly disrupting the twittering of the birds above us.

"Bella?" I questioned back.

"I'm … I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't been there to protect you." She mumbled softly her voice cracking through her apology. I buried my face in her neck and hummed soothingly.

"It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault but their own and they've paid the price" I whisper. Her ear twitched at my statement.

"They're dead?" she asked.

"By my hand… Does that bother you?"

"No I would have tracked them down and killed them myself if they were still alive"

The silence once again returned as the sun began to set. I'd already suggested that we head home as it would be a bit of a walk.

"Rosalie?" she said after we'd been walking for a little under fifteen minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to see her. Her night vision had come into play her eyes glowing in the dark.

"You said that you'd found yourself believing you'd forever be alone. That you'd give up living." She said as her hand sought out mine and brought it to her breast. It wasn't a sexual move to spark any action. She'd simply done it to comfort me.

"Yeah" I said as I felt her steady heartbeat through her chest. Bump-ba-bump bump-ba-bump.

"What made you decide to live again?" she asked and I paused. What had made me decide that life was suddenly worth living? Sixteen years ago I'd been willing to die. I wouldn't have even fought back if death came to me. Sixteen years ago? Huh.

"Well Bella, it was the tiny young leopard cub that I came across in the forest one day. She looked into my eyes and I suddenly couldn't stand the thought of dying and leaving her alone." I explain and her heart beat sped up.

"Me?"

"You" I say with a nod and pull her along so we can continue on our way home.

We'd just made it to the edge of the bush that enclosed our house when she pulled me to a stop. I turned to look at her with an arched brow.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie" she said her voice with a slight tremor. "I know that… I may not be much but. But I will do all that is in my power to make you continue to believe that your life is worth living." I couldn't help but stare at her in shock. How had I been so lucky to come across this beautiful, happy, caring, life loving woman? Beyond that how had she come to fall for me of all people? Me this dark, brooding, miserable soul.

I took a step towards her and stopped when we were face to face. I took her face in my hands and just stared into her eyes. The eyes that shown with such light and reflected the joys of being alive right to me.

"Bella my love, my sun, my moon, I thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you in return." I whisper as I lean towards her our lips centimeters apart.

"I love you my Rose and I'm so happy your alive" she said before pushing forwards into my arms and sealing our proclamations of love with a kiss the best kiss we've shared so far.


	10. Purrfect

Disclaimer: Hey everybody once again I still own nothing!

A/N: hey everybody I'm really happy that a few of you are enjoying this story which is why I'm sorry to deliver some bad news. I will be starting college shortly and this will be my first year. Because of this I might not be able to update too often but rest assured I will. Because of this I will be updating more chapters more often until that time! Thanks!

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

'Yes! Hell yeah! Finally! Today was the last day of school! Well… The last day for the next week. Today was the start for Thanksgiving break and I couldn't wait. Rosalie and I had been together now for about three in a half months and things were going great. Our families were getting along wonderfully and everything was just great. Well except for Edward. None of us really knows where he is. He just sort of disappeared and we can't find him at all. Esme was crushed but we've assured her that he was coming home soon. He just needed time.

Now to the real reason I was excited. Yesterday Rose asked me out. Like on a date. Between two people. This would be our first actual date and I couldn't wait. Rosalie had refused to tell me anything and said that she was going to leave it to my imagination. It didn't really help with everything that my imagination went through and so finally I just had to accept that no matter what it was it'd be fun.

That's why right now I'm currently rummaging through the closet in Rosalie's room looking for a suitable outfit to spend the day in. God what am I going to wear. Nothing really seems right.'

"Ugh I can't find anything to wear" I shriek sigh lowly not wanting to alert anybody to my predicament. I vaguely hear Emmet say that Rose wouldn't mind if I wore nothing at all followed by a slapping sound so I guess it wasn't low enough. Not even a second later Alice appeared in the room.

"Bells let me help you out?" she said with a bright smile on my face.

"But Alice how? Rose won't tell me where we're going, or what we're doing, or how long we'll be gone. I don't want to embarrass her" I tell her. If I dressed the wrong way I could embarrass her. Ruin her entire reputation around town. Oh god this is terrible. Oh what the fuck. "Alice did you just thump my forehead?"

"Yup" she said drawing it out. I nodded. Okay she thumped my forehead. Good to know.

"Why?" I ask because honestly that was the real question here.

"You're freaking out and you need to stop. Rose will love whatever you wear and you'd never be an embarrassment to her" Alice said. Shit I could have sworn it was Edward who could read minds. "And no I didn't read your mind it's just that this is your first date so it's obvious you'd be a bit nervous." Okay so this was making since and plus why should I complain when she offered to help. I mean she is like a fashion guru after all.

"You are the best sister in law ever" I say giving her a hug which she's only too happy to return.

"Of course I am" she said with a smirk. "Now let's get you dressed. You have date to go on after all" she said before she became an invisible whirl wind taking clothes out and laying them on the bed in different outfit choices. I stopped her when she put together a black mini skirt and a purple blouse accompanied with a pair of black leggings that end at my knees. Apparently me in anything that doesn't cover my legs half way in public will make Rosalie not only horny but extremely possessive/jealous. Not something that I want to deal with on our first date.

"Perfect" Alice sighed in joy as she added the last curl to my hair. I stood to look into the full length mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful. "I know you look amazing." Alice said with a grin.

"Thank you Alice, Rosalie's going to love me" I said hugging her excitedly.

"I love you already Bella" I heard her say from outside. Oh god she was here. It's time to go.

"Now don't get nervous and have a good time on your date" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and lead me out the room and down the stairs. Rosalie entered the living room where are parents were and kissed me on my cheek.

"But not too good a time" my father said giving Rosalie a serious look and I couldn't help but blush.

"Be back before twelve thirty and enjoy yourself sweetie" my mother said giving me a hug and then me and Rosalie were given the okay to leave. She led me to her white 2014 Cadillac and held open my door for me. After getting in she closed it and went to her side of the car.

"You look beautiful" she said giving me a smile. She was in such a sweet mood today and I couldn't help but blush.

"So do you" is what I say as I take in her appearance. She's in a light grey pair of jeans that hugs her legs tightly with a soft green top that hangs off her shoulder. Her hair was done up in one big French braid. "So where are we going?" I ask because honestly its time I found out right?

"Not telling it's a secret plus I'm not sure if you'd even be able to guess where we were going" she said and I huffed because she was probably right. I'd never really been too far from my prides territory before coming here to forks. None the less it didn't stop me from giving her the puppy eyes with a full on pout. She snorted and shook her head and even though I was a bit disappointed that that didn't work I felt good for amusing her.

A few minutes later and we were on the parkway I think that's what it is anyways. Really it was just a long road of black cement going on forever and forever. Humans sure were weird, I mean how could they stand something this boring. We drove on for a while until we came to what could be considered a city just before the sun set with many and I mean many people roaming around. They were all wearing bright colors and dancing and singing. I've never seen so many people before it was like a new face every time I blinked.

"Rosalie" I said as I turned to her with a grin. She grinned back and I smiled wider.

"Surprised?" she asked as she found a place to park the car. It was far off of main street probably so we could leave on time. "I figured you'd never been to a human festival before" she explained as she handed me a mask that covered half of my face covered in glitter and feathers. "You're going to love it" she explained as she grabbed my hand and lead me through the groups of people.

I looked around and realized that there were games and food stands set up all around the area and small rides further down. This was amazing.

"Rosalie which are we going to do first" I the first thing I can literally get out.

"Do you want to play a game, or try some of the different foods first?" she asked. To my right I hear screaming and turn to see people on this ride that goes straight up and then goes down. It's pretty tall and looks like fun.

"Rose can we do that?" I ask as I point to it.

"The free-fall?" she asked as she looked at it as if trying to figure out if it was too dangerous. She even glared a little before sighing and nodding in agreement. "Yeah we can" she said and I happily dragged her towards the line.

The attendant strapped us in along with another ten people before backing away to a supposedly safer distance. I couldn't really contain my excitement as we began to move up and I looked to Rosalie to see her reaction and she was smiling at me. A beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. I gripped her hand to mine and shrieked as we plummeted back to the ground.

We stopped just before we would have crashed before rising back up. It went like this for a while sometimes surprising me as we'd stop halfway through before falling or rising. When we were released I couldn't help but look for something else to do. Rosalie pulled me back as a group of younger teenagers ran by.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" she said happily.

"This is my first time at a carnival" I say excitedly.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked and I gave an innocent smile that she saw through.

"I wasn't allowed to leave pride territory" I explain giving her the truth but no answers.

"Why I thought shifters were able to leave their land" she said and I shrugged.

"I wasn't" I tell her and I guess she sees that this wasn't something that I wanted to address right now. She grabbed my hand and tugged me in a direction.

"Well then my sweet little kitty let me win you a souvenir for your first carnival" she said as we stopped at a game stand. There were five BB guns lined up in a row and targets a ways a way. The woman in charge of the stand explained the game. There were four targets that a player could aim at. If the player chose the first target and hit it three times they could only win a small sized prize. If they shot the second target three times they could choose a medium sized prize. With the third target you got a large prize. For the last target you only needed one shot because it was the furthest away and had the smallest of the targets. If you hit it you got a giant prize. I couldn't help myself but eye a giant golden lioness. Hey coat was the same shade as Rosalie's hair.

"I'll shoot for the fourth target" Rosalie said after a moment looking at the woman. The woman nodded and loaded the gun with ammo before handing it to Rosalie and then moving into a safe location.

Suddenly a buzzer went off and Rosalie fired. I jumped slightly at the harsh sound the gun made and my eyes caught the path of the bullet as it struck the target embedding itself in the middle. The woman looked slightly surprised before asking Rosalie what prize she wanted.

"The giant lioness" she said pointing to the lioness I'd been eyeing earlier. The woman handed it to Rosalie who then handed it to me. "Thanks" she said to the woman before we moved on.

"Thank you" I said my face feeling warm. God I hope I wasn't blushing. Rosalie threw me a grin and I knew I was.

"No problem. What next?" she asked and I grinned back before grabbing her hand and leading her to one of the many food stands.

Three and a half hours later and we'd done so much. They had two roller coasters, a haunted house, face painting, strength testers, psychics, and so many other things that we did. That's when Rosalie told me that we only had one more thing we could do. That's when I heard a soft sounding melody and followed it to a spinning machine with horses, poles, and riding carriages.

"What's this?" I asked as I stepped onto the line with Rosalie behind me.

"A merry-go-round. Wanna ride?" she asked. Mesmerized by the soft tone I nodded and got on as the attendant moved the rope aside for us.

"Can I ride on the horse?" I asked looking at her nervously.

"Of course it won't take off with you" she said with a grin. I smile and climb on the white steeds back pulling the reins behind my back. I looked at Rose expectantly and she seemed to understand as she made to get on the attendant told her it was one person to horse no exceptions. Rosalie made a face before climbing on the horse to my right slightly further ahead than mine.

The music's tempo picked up and we suddenly started to move at a fast yet slow pace. I looked around at the glowing lights around us and fell in love with this ride. I looked to Rosalie as the ride slowed down and couldn't hold my gasp as she basically glowed in front of me with her eyes shut. She was truly a vision of beauty and I loved this ride even more. When the ride was finished we headed back to the car. It was just shy of 10 but we were about two hours away and depending on traffic we might not make it back in time. I buckled in and she took off.

"Thank You" I say as I lean back in my seat.

"I didn't really do anything" she said looking at me.

"This was my first time at a carnival as well as my first date. Thank You for giving me such good memories of them" I explain. She was queit for a while before sighing.

"And thank you for the same Isabella. I haven't done anything as fun as this for a long, long time" she said and I smiled.

The car lulled into a calm silence as I began to doze off. I wasn't exactly asleep but I wasn't conscious enough to do anything much else but lay there. I sensed when we pulled up to the house and before I could even attempt to move Rosalie was at my door and with me in her arms in less than five seconds.

When we entered the house I felt both of our families presence in the entry way and still I couldn't move. I felt my mom approach and brush a hair off the side of my face before kissing my cheek. She stepped back to where I felt my father.

"You're late" he said calmly.

"Sorry the road was a little bumpy and I didn't want to disturb Bella" Rosalie said softly.

"Damn Rosie I know we said 'have fun' but what did you do? You completely tired her out" Emmet said with a small laugh in his voice and Rose stiffened slightly.

"We didn't do anything we went to a fair and she's not asleep" she said and I purred in response as that was the only thing I found I could do.

"Well why don't you go on up to bed" Esme said after a minute and Rosalie seemed to agree as we ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

She laid me down on her bed and I heard a rustling of clothes before I felt her remove my outer clothes leaving my underwear intact. Now normally this would be seen as moving way too fast except one I was far too relaxed to really care, and two I felt no type of sexual vibe coming from her.

She slipped a large oversized t-shirt over my head and then placed me under the covers before sliding in herself. She pulled me into her and kissed the back of my neck.

"Good night my Bell" she said and I purred back before everything started to fade to black. Honestly tonight was perfect.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: hey guys and thank you for liking and continuing to support this story. So my story is about to turn into it's next section so I thought I'd give you my readers a choice. My next chapter will be one of two things. #1 is that an old friend of Bella's will make an appearance. #2 is we get some sexy times without any sex of course. I'll be giving you guys a week and a half to pick your choice. Please put your choices in your review. Today is August 6th so on the 17th I'll be writing the chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

FIRST I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT I'VE REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SOMEONE POINTED OUT A MISTAKE I MADE WITH THE UNIFORM COLOR'S SO THANK YOU PURRPLELUVER19 AND TO THE FANS OF THIS STORY I'M VERY SORRY AND WILL MAKE SURE TO REREAD MY CHAPTERS MORE CAREFULLY! CHAPTER 12 IS COMING OUT TODAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Since my first date with Rosalie things have just been amazing. We've been going out on our dates every Wednesday and Saturday. We'd already been to a local splish-splash, a few well known museums in the area and my favorite was a nice picnic in Rosalie's clearing. It was so amazing and I just couldn't wait to go out with her tomorrow. We were going to go to the beach. At least that's what I had thought until I heard Alice interrupt my thoughts.

"Sorry kitten no beach this week. We're having a thunderstorm." She said as she danced into my room and dragged me down the stairs with her. She pulls me in front of a closet and tells me to pick out an outfit. Upon further inspection I see that the closet is filled with sports equipment. Baseball stuff to be exact.

"Uh Alice what do I have to pick out a baseball uniform for?" because honestly I think I'm lost. Why does she even have a closet full of baseball uniforms for?

"So you don't wear your normal clothes silly" she said with a giggle and that didn't answer a thing.

"Just get dressed you oversized lap cat" Kate said walking up to me with an orange baseball uniform on. "We're obviously going to play baseball so stop the hissy fit" she said and I had to stop myself from hissing at her pun. That would just give her even more material.

"Kate leave, Isabella alone" Irina said whacking her sister upside the back of her head and I must admit I'm extremely pleased. Turning my attention back to the two colors in the closet I choose the turquoise colored uniform.

"Awesome you're on my team Belly Bear" Emmet said behind me causing me to jump ten feet in the air. When did he get there?

"Totally going down pussy cat" Kate said before Tanya had enough of her jibes and dragged her away by her arm muttering something about annoying kid sisters, and teasing your cousins.

"Okay now I'm confused, what's going on?" I ask trying to ignore Emmet in his turquoise colored baseball uniform. Then again I guess bright orange on him would have been worse.

"We're playing baseball today, so let's go and get you dressed" Alice said interrupting Emmet who was about to say something. Grabbing my arm she dragged me towards the bathroom door and pushed me inside.

Well wasn't that very nice of her.

"But Alice why are we playing baseball today?" I asked still trying to unlock the door. Since when does this door lock from the outside?

"Because it's a thunderstorm today Bells, and as vampires we can only play baseball in the rain." she said and I think I understand now. Forks though known for all of its rain did not often get thunderstorms. Snow storms yes, hail absolutely, but not usually thunder. "Now stop and get dressed."

Huffing I pull my shirt over my head along with my jeans throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Honestly my sister in law is crazy." I can't help but grumble.

"Tell me about it" Rosalie says coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her waist and chest.

"Thank you for under-stand-ing" I say before something clicks. "ROSALIE!?" what was she doing in here.

"Hello little mate" she said walking up to my side to kiss me before I froze my mind jumping back to the incident that happened last night. Yeah so, naked Rose was so not good right now. Well no that's not true, a hot, naked Rose on any day is good but right now was not the best time.

"I-I-I'm sorry I should have knocked first" I say backing up while trying to cover as much of my body as possible. Really didn't help. I had decided to forgo a bra this morning because my boobs were sensitive, and my panties were white, almost clear. Oh no my nips are getting hard. Where's the door knob.

"Isabella stop" she said breaking through my panic causing me to stop instantly to follow my instincts. Her shoulders were squared and her eyes were black staring at the door behind me. "I understand that being seen naked without forewarning isn't your favorite pass time but if you step out that door with the way you're dressed now I'll have no choice but to dismember everybody outside of that door." She said and I gulped. She was serious.

"Who's out there?" because who was perverted enough to be outside at this moment.

"My sister, your sisters, the Denali sisters, and our moms" she said. At least they're all women. "Odds are Alice saw me in here and your reaction and they're here to get me" she explains. Why would Alice be here to pick her up?

"Why?"

"Because I won't be leaving this room without incentive. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable but I can't move" she explained.

"So why don't I just go?"

"No" she growled and I froze in my movements again. "Nobody's seeing you while I'm in this state. Alice get me out of here, no offense little mate but at the moment the only thing I want to do is rip that pair of panties to shreds" Alice then quickly came into the room though she didn't look at me once and she then escorted her to the door where everyone else was waiting. As the two passed through the door Alice made a sign for me to lock and close it after them, which I did right away before leaning back against the door.

"You should get dressed right away Bella" my mother called in before I could hear the sounds of retreating feet.

"Right dressed" I should do that fast. Slipping on the long sleeved black undershirt I put on my turquoise baseball jersey with the number 31 before slipping on my turquoise socks and black pants. I tie my hair up into a pony tail and make my way out.

"It's about time you got dressed" Sandra or Alexa (Xanders' twin) said. "All of the vamps left already" she said.

"What about – " I start before my father cuts me off.

"Rosalie went too" he explained.

"We felt it'd be best that she leave first to cool down. We don't want her jumping you in public after all" Xander said. "You know you made a right mess last night" he said and I blushed. I have no clue why I did what I did last night but because of that Rosalie seemed to be having control issues. I apologized but I don't think that changes a thing.

"Leave you sister alone and let's go" my father said, it pays off to be daddy's littlest angel.

Walking out the door I decide to ride with professional dirt bike to the clearing. I didn't feel like being teased by my extremely immature siblings, but it was just as embarrassing to ride with my parents. I hoped Rosalie would be okay with my decision. I remember one night about four weeks ago I went on a ride on my bike, I call her baby. I didn't really tell anyone that I was leaving, and Rosalie was out on a hunt. While riding up the mountains I ran across a mother cougar and her three cubs running across the road and had to emergency break. Meaning I cut all gas immediately and skidded to a halt. The noise scared the kits into the forest on the other side while their mother glared at me for scaring her kits. I apologized as best I could in human form and then road away.

Unfortunately on my return home Rosalie was back and was not only furious but scared beyond belief. Apparently Alice had had a vision of what had happened where I didn't see the lions in time to stop and instead I jumped off the bike and fell off the cliff. That night Rosalie didn't let me out of her sight and forbid me from riding my bike ever again. That earned her the silent treatment for three days before she gave in and said that as long as someone accompanied me it was fine.

Well my family is right behind me in their cars so I wasn't alone, even if I was about a mile in front of them. Right? Oh well I'll find out when we get there. I must have ridden for at least another mile and a half before I came to the clearing that we'd be playing baseball in. They'd already drawn the diamond and everything.

"It's about time you got her Bella, we were wondering if you'd chickened out" Emmet said with his usual pleased with himself grin.

"As if I have to let everybody know that I'm a better hitter, catcher, and pitcher than you" I say back as we start picking at each other. Did I forget to mention that Emmet was the boy version of Kate.

"Did you ride your bike here?" Rosalie asked already knowing I did.

"My folks and siblings were with me" I say hoping that will appease her. I almost get away with it until Harry decides to be a wise ass.

"Yeah like a mile away from you the whole time" he says as I hear the car doors slam. Shit did they just get here? I glare at him before turning back to Rosalie and gulp. So it looks like I am in trouble after all.

"Punishment later game now" Alice shouted stomping her foot. She was really excited.

"Okay let's get this started" Carlisle said moving to the center of the mound with a silver coin in his hand.

"Heads" Emmet shouted.

"Tails" Kate shouted.

Carlisle flipped the coin into the air a couple feet that I lost it but as it came down so did the rest of the vampires faces. Carlisle caught it and flipped it over. It was heads.

"Yes! And what Kate! Booyah!" Emmet shouted childishly and it looked to me that Kate was trying to decide if it was a good idea or not to castrate him.

"Emmet shut up and call your players to bat" Rosalie said.

"Alright so order goes Carlisle, Jasper, Sam, Alexa, Elezar, Irina, Kathy, Bella, and then me" Emmet called out. Why did I have to bat second to last? "People on base are as follows. Elezar take first, Bella take second, and Jasper you're on third. The rest of you stand where you like but not in the path of the runner."

"Batters are as follows guys. Tanya your first, Mitch is second, Harry; third, Carmen; fourth, Sky; fifth, Alice; sixth, Xander; seventh, Rosalie you go eight, and then I go ninth. Base players are Rose on first, Tanya on second, Mitch takes third" Kate said. "Let's go people!" she screams and everyone takes their positions.

"Hey uhm what about you Esme" I ask as we run past her. I didn't hear her name called at all.

"Oh I play referee to make sure the kids don't cheat." She explained and I had to agree. With Alice being able to see the future and the still missing Edward able to read minds it was a problem. Add on to that that Jasper could read emotions and so deception with plays and stuff we really did need a referee.

"Alright let's go Carlisle you're up first" Emmet said and Carlisle went up to bat. Kate stood on the pitcher's mound and chucked the ball so fast that I could barely see it. Carlisle swung his bat so fast and when the bat and ball connected I understood why they could only play during thunder storms.

'Crack' the ball went flying and Alice went off after it while Carlisle went towards first base. He almost made it to second base when I heard the ball come whizzing back into Tanya's mitt and watched as she tagged him out.

The rest of our batting period went like this. Jasper made it to second base on his second ball, while Sam and Alexa helped him get home scoring one base each. Elezar got out while Irina made it all the way to third. When mommy got on base she ran the wrong way which was considered an out so I didn't get a chance to bat. Emmet shared my feelings.

The other team was just about ready to bat when the vampires of our groups all stiffened. I saw everyone meet up with their mates and Rosalie flashed in front of me so fast that I jumped back in shock.

"What's wrong?" was something coming.

"Someone's coming. A vampire" Elezar said from in front of Carmen.

"Are they a threat?" I asked and Rosalie hissed stepping back into me so that my body was completely hidden by her.

"I don't know" Alice said. "I can't tell"

"We should leave" Esme suggested.

"Too late." Jasper said ominously. "They're here" he said before a vampire broke through the clearing with a woman hidden behind her. She had red hair and slightly pale-ish tan skin. She paused before she got too close to us and looked at Carlisle the head of our coven who marked our territory.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your families land, my mate and I were just passing through" she said with a slight bow of her head.

"It's fine, may I ask your name?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Victoria, and this is my mate B" she starts before a breeze blows through the field carrying with it one unfamiliar scent and one extremely familiar scent.

"Bree" I said coming out from behind Rosalie. I heard a sharp intake of breath before I saw her come out from behind Victoria.

"Bella" she said with a smile.

"Bree" I said excited. My best friend was here. I made to move towards her when Rosalie grabbed my arm and growled in their direction. Bree's black tipped bobcat ears twitching at the noise while her mate Victoria scoffs. "Rose?" I asked. Why's she so tense.

"It's okay Bella's don't worry" Bree called out. "You're unmarked, and in her mind Victoria is the male. She won't let you near her" she explained. Huh that made sense.

"Come on Rose" I said as I took her hand in mine and led her over to my friend and her mate. She should be okay with this as long as she was with me. After approaching them I pulled Bree into a hug and was surprised when neither Victoria or Rosalie growled at the contact.

"Victoria this is my best friend Isabella" she said. "Bella this is my mate Victoria" she said.

"Rosalie this is my best friend Bree" I said. "Bree this is my mate Rosalie" I said with a smile.

"Bree what are you doing here?" my mother asked walking up.

"Well I was actually looking for you Kathy. I came back home and they said you guys left so we went looking for you" Bree explained

"Please come home with us" Esme said calmly. Bree looked to Victoria who gave a slight nod in agreement.

I couldn't help my yip of excitement and grabbed Bree's arm dragging her behind me towards my motorcycle to ride back home. I heard Victoria and Rosalie huff at being ignored but ignored them. They had us to themselves for a while. I needed some best friend time.


	12. Mating What?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 12

ROSE'S POV

I was surprised when Bella called the red headed vampire's mate Bree. If I remember correctly Bree is the name of Bella's childhood best friend that left her the motorcycle as a good bye gift when she went to find her mate. I won't lie their both gorgeous but nowhere near Bella.

When Bella went to embrace the cat shifter I couldn't control the growl that lift my throat and grabbed hold of her wrist the keep her at my side. I had no problem with Bella going to see Bree. I could smell that she was thoroughly marked. She wouldn't stray. I could tell the same in Victoria's case but for some reason I didn't want Bella near her.

That's when Bree explained that I was behaving like a male cat shifter and that in that mindset Victoria was another male and Bella was unmarked meaning I saw Victoria as a threat. That made a lot of sense and so Bella took hold of my hand and led me over to her friend and her mate. The two then hugged each other tightly and I was surprised that I didn't feel threatened by the action. Neither did Victoria. Once at the house Bree excused herself to talk to Kathy and the two went off together. Bella was disappointed but understood that it was something the two needed to talk about. Apparently Bree's mother had died when she was young and Kathy or Aunt Kathy as she referred to her was like a mother figure to her.

Nothing much really happened for the rest of the day. While Kathy and Bree were gone Victoria introduced herself and with both Bella and Victoria missing Bree's presence Emmet challenged the two MW3 competition.

Needless to say Bella was speaking in military lingo for the rest of the night.

However today was different. This morning Carlisle had gotten a call from the mutts on the reservation. They wanted to hold a meeting with the now triple extended coven at noon. It was sunny so none of us went to school today and got ready for the meeting.

I got Bella up by ten, washed and showered by ten forty-five, and down stairs eating a late breakfast by eleven twenty. She'd just finished when I heard the sound of at least forty-eight paws on the dirt path. Bella and I were the last out of the door and joined the rest of our family just as the wolves broke through the clearing.

They started growling at us and for a moment I thought they were going to attack us until I remembered that they'd never needed to be human in our presence because Edward could understand them. Damn him and his pansy ass for running away.

"They want to know if they can switch forms" Bella said and my eyes snap to her.

"You can understand them?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said with a nod.

"can you all?" I mean really this would have been a great piece of information to have sooner.

"No only me" she said shaking her head no.

"Why?" she gave me a glance and I got the feeling that she didn't want to answer so I let it drop.

The wolves all disappeared except for one to switch back. When the now changed boy came out the other wolf went to change. Huh why was he acting so shy it's not like it's nothing he hasn't seen in the locker room countless times. That's when a girl comes out of the tree line. A girl shifter. What the fuck? Girls don't shift to wolves. Least that's what the other mutts said.

"Sam what do I owe the pleasure?" Carlisle asked getting the meeting underway.

"Carlisle in the past few months we've had eight more new shifters and they are starting to get younger and younger. Our youngest kid is fourteen. Also it seems that you've expanded your coven greatly, and that at least half of you are not vampires. You know better than to bring humans here" he said glaring at us.

"Yes Sam I know that the Coven has expanded quite a bit, you see Kathy, Mitch, Sam, Harry, Sky, Xander, Alexa, and Bree happen to be the family of Rosalie's mate Bella, and Victoria happens to be Bree's mate. You know the Denali coven already" Carlisle said introducing everyone.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they're human" Sam said and I scoffed. "Something you want to say to me leach?" he asked.

"Yeah mutt, who the fuck said they were human?" I asked rolling my eyes. Honestly they shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"We're shifters like you" Mitch said. "Well my wife, children, and I are leopard shifters, Bree is a Bobcat shifter" he said.

"That's not possible!" Paul shouted. "I've never heard of any other types of shifters before!" he shouted.

"I'll prove it for you if you want" Bella said. "But would it be okay if I just showed my half way shift?" she asked.

"Halfway shift?" the female shifter asked.

"Like this" Bella before her dark green and ears appeared along with her fangs, claws, and slit eyes. "This is my halfway shift" she explained.

"That's fucking hot" Jacob muttered his eyes going wide.

My face snapped in his direction and I snarled. What the fuck did he just say? His eyes went wide in fear and Bella shifted back to her human form before grabbing hold of one of my arms to calm me. Good idea too because I was about to kill him.

"Carlisle!" Sam shouted shocked.

"As I said before Bella is Rosalie's mate" he said waving his hand in our direction when I heard the boy Jacob snort.

"Don't be stupid they can't be mates they're both girls and besides that she's a shifter. She's my mate" he said his eyes filled with lust as he stared at her.

"Look that's beyond the point we're having too many wolves shift. Even our women are starting to shift" Sam said.

"Oh are you talking about her?" Bella asked pointing to the unidentified girl.

"Leah" Sam said with a nod.

"She's not a wolf shifter, or at least not a full one, she's only a half breed" she explained shaking her head.

"What?"

"Women can't shift into your form of canine shifter. It's not physically possible." She said elaborating a bit.

"Possible how?"

"Well unless she was born with a penis she can't be a full wolf shifter" Bella said and our eyes snapped to Leah or should I say her crotch area. Nope she wasn't packing a thing. Why the hell was she staring at the Denali sisters though? And why were they staring at her.

"Oh shit" Emmet said before me.

"You're kidding me?" I said.

"All three of them? Nice" Alice said with a giggle.

"Leah?" Sam asked. The Denali sisters looked up sharply as he called her name. Carlisle must have realized that they weren't in the mood for his attention on their mate because he quickly went about dismissing them.

"Thank you Sam for your concern but nobody here is a human and I don't believe we will be getting any new vampire relatives anytime soon" he said. Sam looked unsure but nodded understanding that it was time to go.

"Let's go everyone. Leah" he said to get her attention.

"I… I think I'm going to stay here Sam" she said and Jacob snarled.

"You can't stay here with these leaches lets go" he snarled.

"You're not the alpha, so she doesn't have to listen to you" Bella said. Okay that's it when this is over she's sitting down to explain.

"What did you say bitch" he snapped and I snapped. I lounged for him and felt four sets of arms encircle me keeping me from turning him into road kill.

"Calm down Rosalie" Victoria said. "I know how you feel but you have to keep your cool" she said and the Denali sisters muttered agreements. Taking a deep breath I relax before turning to Sam.

"I suggest you and your wolves run home because I have a very bad temperament and I might change my mind at any time to kill the boy" I say and Sam gulps, nods his head and leads his pack of mutts off of our land.

When he and the rest of his mutts are gone I turn my attention back to the female shifter that imprinted on all three of the Denali sisters. She was shorter than Tanya's 5'7, as well as Irina and Kate's 5'6, so I'll say she's at about a 5'5. She has long black hair, native tan skin, and black eyes. Hell she's beautiful too and to add on to matters she was exactly the Denali's type. This could pose a problem.

Carlisle who I think we all forgot about to stare at the new addition of the family cleared his throat loudly and asked for us all to go to the living room to discuss a few things. Probably what Isabella had been saying earlier. It seemed that Esme was going to have to expand the living room next or hell the whole house now that there were like twenty-two of us in here. After all of us find a seat I see I'm not the only one to turn my attention to my little mate. She sees this as well as her face goes red and she blushes.

"What?"

"Isabella how do you know all of that stuff you were saying earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"All of what stuff?" she asked.

"Like the fact that Jacob wasn't alpha, or that stuff you were talking about needing a penis to be a wolf shifter. All of that stuff?" Kate said slowly as if Bella were dumb but in all honesty she might be playing dumb.

"Yeah and what the hell is a half-breed? What do you mean I'm not a full wolf shifter?" Leah asked turning to Bella confused.

Bella looks put out for a second and looks to me hopefully thinking that I won't make her answer. Wrong. I stare at her and she seems to understand that she will be answering these questions.

"Fine I'll tell you some of what I know. Well you guys know how there are vampires right? And the wolf shifters? And my pride of cat shifters?" she asks and we all nod.

"There are so many more things in our world than you know of. There are so many different types of shifter, and there are so many different types of half breeds. The three main groups of our world are the shifter, the vampire, and the fae. All other supernatural creatures are a mix of the three species through offspring" Bella explained. Wait what is she talking about. There are more creatures out there.

"Why do you know all of this?" Esme asked confused as if she was trying to take it all in.

"It's a part of the reason I wasn't allowed off of pride territory until we moved here? I'll tell you all someday. Everything but now today. Let's just get back to Leah" she suggested. "The reason Leah can't be a full bred wolf shifter is because like I said before it's not possible. Women lack the right physical attributes to shift. They can carry the gene but they shift forms."

That kind of made sense. When I first met Bella and her brother I just automatically assumed that they were both males because I'd never seen a female shifter but upon arriving at the pride stronghold there were just as many women as men. I was thrown off because of the wolves. In their pack only males could shift, so then what was Leah?

"Okay fine, let's say that what you're saying is true, that I'm not a full wolf shifter, then what am I?"

And she just asked the question that we were all waiting to here. What the hell is she?

"Hmm, is your mother a natural born native?" Bella asked.

"Um yeah her mother carried the gene and her father, was a shifter" Leah said with a nod.

"What's your father's name?" she asked. What was she getting at? Why did his name matter?

"Henry Clearwater, he was a shifter too, before he met mom, that's why me and Seth shifted" Leah said.

"I'm sorry to say this but there is no way that Henry Clearwater can be your birth father" Bella said looking at Leah with a sad expression on her face. Well she just dropped a very big bomb there, but how could she be so sure that she would crush Leah like this? I saw the Denali's tense at the pain Bella's words just caused but relaxed when they weren't going to attack. It seemed that they wanted to know who Leah was just as much as the rest of us.

"That, that can't be true, he's always been my father. There's even a picture of him at my birth" Leah exclaimed frantically grabbing hold of anything to keep her truth intact.

"If he was your birth father as well as a shifter, with your mother as a carrier, there's no way you could have been a shifter. You'd have been a carrier as well. I'm sorry Leah. I'm not saying that Henry isn't your father, he raised you, but he isn't the other half of your DNA" Bella said and the entire room got quiet. Like deathly. We sat there as Leah came to terms with what Bella said. It all made sense though A+A doesn't equal AB.

"Okay" a voice called out weakly to the room. I turned my attention to Leah. She was crushed. "If Henry, isn't my father, then who is? What am I, because I can shift" she said.

"You can only be half of a different type of shifter. You don't smell of the fae, and well you can't be half vampire because you would have aged much faster, you'd have been five in a thirteen year olds body" Bella explained.

"What type of shifter?" Leah asked looking to Bella as the one with all the answers.

"I, that's something I don't know" Bella said shaking her head, and Leah sighed sadly. Great now they both looked sad.

"Well we'll find out soon enough" Kathy said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" we all asked because I know I sure as hell wasn't waiting her to have the answers.

"Well each breed of shifter, or at least the females have their own mating season, and sense wolf shifters don't have females they don't have a mating season" Kathy said.

"Th-that means she'll only go into heat when her other shifter half goes into it." Bella said happily.

"So I'll know eventually right?" Leah asked looking from Kathy to Bella.

"Sooner than you think, our mating season is about a month away" Kathy said with a laugh.

"What?" did she just say that. Mating season was just a month away. And I'm just finding out about this now.

"Oh you didn't know?" Kathy asked. Well obviously I didn't know if I just asked her what the hell she was talking about.

"You didn't tell her Bella?" Bree asked and I look to Victoria. She wasn't surprised, so why the hell didn't my mate tell me.

"W-well I was going to tell her soon, but then last night happened and well, it's more embarrassing than you think" she mumbled refusing to look in my direction.

"What happened last night?" Bree asked with a grin like it was funny.

"Nothing!"

"I take it Bree that you and Victoria will be experiencing your first mating next month as well" Kathy said after a moment of the kids teasing Bella.

"Uh yeah we didn't have the uhm, you know" she said.

"You know what?" I asked looking to Victoria for answers.

"I don't know" she said. Well it seemed that Victoria didn't know that much more than I did.

"Esme" Kathy said standing up. "I'm afraid this might seem terribly rude but I need to borrow Bella, Bree, and Leah for a short while" she said. Wait what? Where were they going? The three aforementioned shifters stood up to follow Kathy out of the room and I as well as Victoria, Kate, Irina, and Tanya stood to follow them. "Not you five" and now we have a problem.

"You five will be coming with me, where we will be having the same conversation but kind of different." He said. I'd much rather be with Bella during this conversation though, but the four of them were already in their animal forms and in the forest by now so giving a sigh I followed by the other four follow Mitch to the back door and into the woods.

Once we were out of hearing distance of the house he had us take a seat where ever we would like before starting the conversation. I wasn't sitting on a moldy rock, or wet mossy grass, so I took off my jacket, the one I'd stolen from Emmet's room and put it on the ground before taking a seat.

"Princess" Kate huffed as she sat down in Irina's lap, with Irina the one to be on the ground.

"Says the one sitting in her sisters lap"

"Are you all comfortable, because this is going to take a while" Mitch explained.

"Yeah I think we're good, tell us about mating season" I say. This ought to be good.

A/N:

So I start school college that is next week and I'll be at a family members house for the rest of this week. Not sure I'll have much time to update but I'm already working on my next chapter. For those of you reading Sacrifice? My 100 story, I'll be updating that by Saturday at the least. Thanks a bunch!


	13. Mating what take two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, like I've said at least a hundred times already.

Chapter 13

Third POV

Rosalie and her group sat quietly waiting for Mitch to explain what was going on. Some of them (one of them) such as Victoria had some idea of what was going on, being that it was about mating season. The rest of them such as Rosalie, Tanya, Irina, and Kate had no idea what this was about. Rosalie however didn't sympathize the same way as their group because they'd just found their mate an hour or two ago. Bella on the other hand had kept it from her entirely.

"Okay so what do you all know about the mating seasons for animal?" Mitchell asked calmly. The five looked around at one another as if to ask, are you kidding me. "I'm serious" he said.

"Um each species has it's own season" Kate said with a shrug.

"And?"

"During that season males will seek out willing females" Irina continued.

"And?"

"And attempt to impregnate the female?" Rosalie asked. And really why shouldn't she question this. Everyone knew what mating season was, but she didn't know how this could possibly apply to her. A.) they were vampires, they couldn't reproduce even if they wanted to. B.) she was a girl herself so even if she could reproduce there was no way she was getting Bella pregnant.

"Exactly" Mitch said with a ding, ding voice.

"Um how does this apply to us?" Victoria asked with an arched brow.

"Well as you know we are the males in our relationships to our mates, and so we will be driven with the need to take our mates and fertilize them with our young" Mitch said calmly if not a little clinically.

"But that doesn't make sense, I mean we don't get affected by mating season because we're not really male, and so we have no dick, and plus we're vampires" Tanya protested. He really wasn't making any sense.

"That's not true, Rosalie was affected by the onset of mating season the other night" he said and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"That was because mating season was coming up."

"Yes"

"What did happen the other night?" Victoria asked because honestly she wanted to know.

"Nothing" Rosalie said quickly but with a look from Kate she knew that it wasn't going to be proved that.

"I'll tell you what happened" Kate responded with a grin.

Flashback in third POV

_Rosalie and Isabella had been lounging around in bed all day. Bella hadn't been feeling too good, with a slight fever and had been going in and out of sleep whenever Rosalie wasn't having her eat and take her medicine._

_Everyone was a bit confused because shifters don't get sick, it just doesn't fit their physiology. Bella's fever had broken finally at eleven thirty that night and Rosalie had been happy to hear Bella's calm purring instead of her pained whimpering as she cuddled further into her side._

_That changed pretty fast however when Bella shifted slightly to the right in her sleep. At first Rosalie had just thought she was making herself more comfortable, but she was proven wrong when she caught the scent of Isabella's arousal. Looking down she saw that Isabella was moving to get to a whole other level of comfort._

_With her hand between her thighs and Rosalie's thigh between her legs, Bella had begun to grind against her hips going in a circular pattern as she whimpered. Rosalie not knowing what to do laid perfectly still in hopes that Bella would finish soon. _

_That was until Bella moaned out her name in such a soft, needy voice that Rosalie's control just about snapped. Holding herself back from jumping the young cat shifter Rosalie watched as the girl drove herself closer and closer to the edge._

_Her whimpers getting louder accompanied by her grinding Bella's eyes shot open as she let go right on Rosalie's thigh covering her and the sheets in her essence. As her eyes came into focus she blushed as she stared at Rosalie. Breathing heavily she stuttered out an apology that was covered by a growl from Rosalie before she was flipped to her stomach with Rosalie on top of her back pressing her firmly into the mattress. She laid there as Rosalie placed hickies all over the back of her neck._

_As Rosalie continued down her shirt slid up until Rosalie was at the curve in her back that led to her butt. God Rosalie just wanted to devour her small delicious mate. She wanted nothing more than to teach her kitten everything she knew on pleasuring the female body and sending her to Nirvana. She was going to, until she realized, they hadn't yet discussed having sex, or even how it was going to happen. She couldn't take her little mate just because she herself got drunk off of her pheromones._

"_Shit" she growled as she nipped roughly on her left hip causing Bella to moan. About to forget what she'd just decided she called out for Alice. "Alice come get me before I do something that I might not regret" she said. _

_In an instant Alice was there pulling her off of Bella and out of the room and down to the front door way to hunt. On her way out she could hear Kathy enter her room to collect Bella and clean her up to get rid of the smell. Hearing one more, soft groan from Bella she rushed into the forest to hunt with Alice right behind her._

End Flashback

"Damn that actually happened?" Victoria asked as Kate finished her tale.

"Yeah it was hot as hell" she said ignoring Rosalie's glare.

"Anyway" Mitch said looking slightly uncomfortable at remembering the event. "That is what I mean. Bella's fever was her body's way of trying to prepare her for mating season next month. It was also a way to get your male mindset into high gear. Although the female is the one to start the mating session, it's the male who controls the rest of it. Once Isabella's body made it known that it was willing to mate, it was your decision on whether or not you would" Mitch explained.

"And I decided that it wasn't the right time" Rosalie said calmly with a nod of her head.

"Exactly, and that was a good thing" he said.

"Why is that?" Victoria asked. "The same thing happened with Bree and myself as well. She was willing to mate and I really wanted to oblige her but something in me made me stop." She explained.

"It's because all five of you can get your mates pregnant" he said.

"What?" they all asked in shock.

"That's not possible!"

"I've fucked other girls in my life and none of them got pregnant!"

"Are you sure!"

"Quiet" Mitch snapped. "The reason why you two didn't have sex with your mate is because subconsciously your male cats knew mating season was coming up, and because your vampires the only time you can get them pregnant is during mating season. The only catch is they must be a virgin on their first mating season for that to happen."

"But how does it happen?" Irina asked.

"Well sis when a man and a woman like each other a lot" Kate said before Irina slapped her in the back of the head.

"It's like this you all remember Bella's explanation today about vampire, shifters, and the Fae?"

"Yeah"

"So each group has it's own form of magic. Vampires' magic happen to be their abilities or gifts as you call it. A shifters magic being their ability to shift. The Fae where they just have magic in their veins all together. Well when a vampire and shifter mate together another form of shifting magic occurs. With you all being in all girl relationships the female vampire that is also the male shifter, will grow a penis in replacement of their um clit during mating season." He explained.

"So next month I'm going to have a dick?" Kate asked blandly in a your shitting me voice.

"No you might have a dick"

"So um what happens to our vagina?" Tanya asked.

"It'll be there too, but you won't be using it much" Mitch said.

"Trust me Leah only has one p*ssy, so I'll be using one of theirs" Kate said with a grin.

"If you keep behaving the way you are you might just end up on the receiving end with Leah" Tanya said giving Kate a look.

"Okay so let me get this straight" Rosalie said looking at Mitch. "We're all going to grow a penis next month, and we'll be using them to get our mates pregnant" Rosalie asked.

"Yes"

"But we can't have children" she said.

"That's not true. Vampires can reproduce or well at least the males. Female bodies freeze and so their bodies can't change to bare children. Male vampires on the other hand produce sperm only when involved in a sexual act and so they can fertilize a human or shifter woman's egg" he said.

"So we can have children?"

"Yes"

"We can have a lot of children" Tanya said giving Rosalie a look of comprehension. All Rosalie had ever wanted in life was a child and now she had the chance.

"Anything else we should know?"

"Yes. For cat shifters mating season lasts for a week and a half within that month, and we have mating season four times a year. Within that week and a half, you will be consumed with the need to take your mate. So my suggestion is to invest in a mini fridge for drinks and stuff, because you won't be letting them out of your room for even that. I do suggest you alternate between the ways you take them. The females get exhausted after a week and a half of basically non-stop sex, so you'll want to be gentler at times to keep them comfortable." He explained.

"I see" Victoria said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

They looked at each other in thought.

"I think that's it" Rosalie said.

"Fantastic then how about we return to the house, in case you five would like a chance to hunt?" he said.

After all five vampires claimed they were fine for now they all headed back in the direction of the house.

With Bella's group (still Third POV)

Bella, Leah, and Bree followed Kathy in their animal forms going deeper and deeper into the forest until they came to a decent sized clearing. Sitting down Kathy stared at each girl.

"Can you all hear me?" she asked tapping into their telepathic link needed to communicate in animal form.

"Yeah" the three responded opening the links both ways.

"Okay so it's time I explain a few things to you. So pay attention and save questions till the end. Bella you and Bree know some of this but Leah doesn't so let's try not to confuse her okay?" she asked turning to the two feline shifters. At some point Bree had crawled under a small bush with the leaves hanging in her face, while Bella found her way into a tree. Leah wasn't left out though as she situated herself onto a rock in the sunlight. "Alright let's begin. I'll ask a simple sex-ed question. What is the one thing that all female animals go through no matter the species?" she asked looking at her three charges.

"Uhm they get a period?" Leah asked.

"Hounded by horny males?" Bree suggested.

"Right on both parts but do you understand why. There is a certain time every year where no matter what type of male they are they will go after a female shifter. This time of the year is called mating season, where your bodies will go into heat and be calling out for you mates to impregnate you." Kathy explained. "For us feline shifter mating season happens four times a year and in fact mating season is about a month away. That's why what happened the other night happened Bella. Your body was preparing for mating season. As for you Leah there is a possibility that your mating season is the same time as ours. The only shifter packs/prides on this side of America that are established are the wolf shifters, feline shifters, badger shifters, and as you get closer to the beach areas on the coast shark shifters. Feline mating season is like I said next month, wolves don't have a mating season, badger season already passed, and well shark shifters rarely ever leave the coast towns so I truly believe that you're half feline shifter" Kathy said as she looked at the girls.

Each girl had their own facial expression but each read the same thing. They were nervous, worried, and confused.

"Any questions?" she asked after a moment.

"Uhm yeah I do, how are they supposed to impregnate us?" Bree asked because honestly the last time she checked they were still all females.

"You're shifter magic will affect them for a week and a half for mating season. In that time period they will grow a penis where the clit is located." Kathy explained to them and laughed at their faces. "It's not as strange looking as it sounds."

"Is there a way to not get pregnant at first? You know like a birth control?" Bella asked nervously. She loved Rosalie with all her heart but she was in no way ready to have children.

"That's the reason Bree came down, our tribe makes a birth control pill specifically for shifter females. It keeps your hormones high but prevents their sperm and your egg from merging. Don't look so nervous, they won't hurt you." She said again.

"This is so not good" Leah grunted putting her head under her paw.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one thing being that I imprinted on not one but three vampires doesn't help my case much, add on to that the fact that they can get me pregnant, and each will be actively trying doesn't bode well for me." Leah said embarrassed.

"You'll be fine" Kathy said with a laugh.

"What happens for us though? I mean with three mates that are all the acting male and me being the only female this doesn't seem very safe, I mean they can't all three take me at the same time." Leah said lowly.

"Trust me they'll work this out the other two will find something to do" Leah looked skeptical at this but conceded anyways.

"Mom uh what else will happen to Rosalie during mating season? I mean you said she'll grow a dick, but what else will happen?" Bella asked confused.

"Okay uhm let's see, okay one thing that will happen to all of your mates is that they will become extremely territorial, possessive, as well as aggressive. You girls' bodies will drive the male hormone into overdrive and will cause them to be obsessed with claiming you inside, and out. At times they will only think of your sexual gratification, and at other times they'll only be trying to get off as fast as possible. To be honest you're all going to be in for a rough week when mating season arrives" Kathy said with a laugh as each girl looked nervous.

"Are we going to be safe like this?" Bree asked next. "If Victoria becomes anymore territorial, or sexed will this really be all that safe?"

"Yes they will keep you girls safe, and unhurt. Trust me, you'll be fine, you might pass out a few ties but you'll love it" Kathy said with a smirk.

"Mom!"

"Aunt Kathy!"

"Kathy!"

The three girls shouted in protest.

"Nnh get over it, anymore question?" the older shifter decided to ask looking from one girl to the next. "None? The lets' get back home" she said as she stood up to lead the girls back to their house.

Third POV (at the house)

"They'll be here in thirty seconds" Alice shouted as she the other vampires, and the male shifters in the house rushed down stairs. Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Victoria had come back half an hour ago when Alice got a vision of the three girls coming back in. Apparently their mates couldn't quite control themselves yet because the moment they turned back to humans the five mates jump them. The ending isn't the best so the rest decided to intervene.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One" Emmett counted down childishly as the door opened to the four shifter women now in their human skins.

"Uh what's up?" Bree asked looking around the room. Victoria's eyes darken and she can barely keep a hiss down.

Jasper sends a wave of calm throughout the room to his five vampire sisters.

"It's nothing to worry about" Mitch answered as he watched the five slump down.

"Rrriiight" Bella mumbled in agreement. It was probably something she did need to hear.

A/N

Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I just finished my second week of college and am also working on joining the swim team so I've been trying to juggle everything. I hope this chapter is okay and if it's not I'm sorry.


	14. Pheromones (Chapter 14)

First and foremost hi everybody it's me your favorite author and I have a few things that I'd like to say.

The first is that I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this story. I had half of it done before I went on break for school and then stuff happened. Well I decided to watch anime really. That may or may not be an excuse to whoever understands. When I finally decided to update my grandmother died and it really hurt because it just seems like my family dies around good days. I lost another grandmother and little cousin two days before my birthday and a day apart from each other last year, and my grandmother that just died, died on new years.

The second thing that I would like to do is to thank everyone who has read, favored, followed, and reviewed this story. As now 271 people have favored my story, 429 people are following it, and 148 people have made reviews. This is one of my two serious fanfic that I plan to carry out to the end and the fact that so many people like it well it's very touching.

On that note I promise to update more so that I don't leave you all hanging.

Disclaimer: I don' own twilight. I really don't because if I did this is how they would have been written.

Bella's POV

After our talks about mating season Rosalie has been acting pretty weird. Actually I think that everyone's been pretty odd since then.

Alice has for the moment stopped trying to dress me and drag me on shopping trips.

Jasper speaks less to me about the books he's reading.

Emmett doesn't bug me to wrestle with him anymore which is our usual pass time together.

Kate doesn't annoy as much as usual which I'm just putting up to her and her sisters just recently finding their mate in Leah.

Esme is still nice as usual but she tries not to get too personal.

Carlisle is also still the same but I get the feeling that he's avoiding me some.

Carmen is also the same though we don't talk as much.

Elazar is still freaking awesome but I often can't find him outside basking in the sun on sunny days anymore.

Victoria is more quiet than usual.

Maybe it's just me but I feel like something is going on.

"Bella!" my eldest sister Sky shouted in my ear pulling me from my thoughts and because of both I cuffed her shoulder.

"What the hell are you screaming in my ear for?! That hurt" I snapped and then whined mentally berating my eldest sister.

"You weren't paying attention. Let's go it's time for school, and Rosalie and the rest still aren't back from their hunt so I'm taking you" she explained.

"Alright give me a minute" I say. That's another thing too. Since finding out about mating season which was just last week mind you all of the vamps of the house have been going crazy and hunting a lot more. This is the third time this week that one of my sibling gave me a lift to school and it's only Wednesday.

I grab the rest of my school stuff before rushing to the triplets car. Honestly my school life seems to be the one thing that's still the same. God I need to fix my life if I'm actually starting to anticipate school in the mornings.

"Okay lets go" Skylar says from behind the steering wheel.

"What" I ask unable to keep the panic from my voice. Sky's driving. Bree and I share a concerned look. I look to Sam and Harry for a response. Why is she driving? They look back unamused. Shit. "You lost a bet didn't you?" I ask glaring at them.

"I thought I'd won" Sam says with a shrug.

"So you bet to risk our lives this early in the morning?" I hiss at him. He was about to respond when Sky revved the engine. "Oh god" I sob and see my two older bros praying too.

"Stop being such sissies and enjoy the ride!" Skylar says before she takes off out of the drive way towards the school.

'I'm too young to die!' is all I can think as she takes off. Five minutes later and we arrive in the school parking lot where I see the twins and Leah are already stationed. The three Denali sisters have also been acting a bit strange, they haven't driven Leah to school the same amount of days as Rosalie hasn't driven me. Skylar rolls into our parking space beside the twins' car and before she can even put it in park I'm out of the car and in Xander's arms. Bree on the other hand is trying to get infinitely closer to the ground. Huh I wonder how Victoria would feel about that.

"Sheesh Bella it wasn't that bad" Skylar said with a grin and I growled at her.

"She tried to kill us" I screamed in my brother's ear having him flinch.

"It's not like I crashed the car or something" Skylar said with a shrug. "Chill out little sis you're still breathing" she said.

"I hate you!" I snapped glaring at her in anger.

"What was that brat!" she snarled glaring back in return.

Now I totally regret what I just said. I wasn't strong enough to beat Sky in a play fight let alone one that could be taken semiseriously. I opened my mouth to apologize when Harry stepped between us.

"Now let's all just calm down now. Sky you know Bella didn't mean it, and Bella you know Sky was just having a bit of fun" Bree said with a calm tone.

"I'm sorry Sky" I mumbled.

"Yeah well… me too" she mumbled back and all was good with the world.

"Females" Sam said in the background probably thinking no one heard him.

"Excuse me?" Skylar said turning to him quickly. He took a step back with a glare. "What about females huh? Well tell me?"

"N-nothing" he said shaking his head in fear.

"Your eldest sister is kinda scary Bella" Leah whispered to me and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I know"

"Alright kiddies let's get to class" Harry said clapping his hands together. I don't know what it is about that but whenever someone claps their hands I just can't help but bring my attention to it. Huh must be a cat thing.

We split off into groups as we head to our first class. Leah and I are in the same grade and have five classes together. She became my new bench buddy after Edward took off and never came back. I still wonder where he ran off to but Ali said he wasn't dead so that's a plus.

Most of the day in itself was pretty boring, nothing really happened. There was a fight in between third and fourth period between three guys. Not really sure exactly what happened but it must have been very serious. They didn't know who to hit. They all got suspended for the rest of this quarter.

In gym we had our fitness tests. Running the track, jumping the pole, stuff like that. Stuff that Olympians do. It was kind of hard for all of us to pull our strength to appear average for our age groups and weight.

It took till the end of all of my classes to realize that Rosalie and her family never made it to school today. That fact was also driven to the point when I rode back with the triplets with Sky once again behind the wheel. What is going on?

We arrive back home in no time and I get out to stretch my legs. My mates not here and I already did my homework for the day. I have no Emmett to play with, or Jasper to talk with, or Kate to argue with. What am I supposed to do now?

"Hey uhm Bella" Leah called from behind me and I turned to see her and Bree.

"What's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go on a hunt." Leah asked with a small grin of her own her wolf ears pointed up and her tail wagging quickly behind her.

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask her before I feel myself go through my own half way shift. "Let's meet back here after a bit so we don't destroy our clothes."

"Good idea" Bree agrees and we split off going in different directions to undress. In less than ten minutes we meet back up in our meeting spot.

"_Ready to go guys?"_ I asked looking at the large wolf and purplish cat in front of me.

"Born ready" the two reply and we take off splitting into three groups. Big cats are mostly solitary hunters with the exception of a lion so we rarely ever hunted together. After we catch our pray we would drag to a clearing and eat with each other though.

I found myself stalking a small gather of deer. At the moment they were at the peak of their season and many females had young ones. As a rule we never hunt a mother doe and her child, instead we go for the bucks and the females that would not be having any offspring. I quickly sniffed out an older female, she had had a child from what I could smell but its scent was three days old. It had either died from weakness of picked off by one of the woods many predators. This was to be her last chance at raising a young one from what I could sense.

Stalking up as quietly as possible making sure to stay down wind of them. When I felt that I was close enough I attacked giving chase as the doe made a valiant attempt to escape mean. Her wise age made it harder for me to catch her as she took sharp turns and made unpredictable movements but when she saw a frightened fawn in her path she slowed down exponentially and changed direction to divert my attention. When I caught her I had to admit that if I hadn't smelled the pure animal in her blood I would have thought she was a deer shifter.

There were many types of shifter in the world besides the carnivorous mammal type, it was just harder to find our herbivore counterparts. After letting out a roar to signal my location to Bree and Leah I drag my kill up into a tree to protect it. Sure I know that there really aren't any big predators out there that would threaten me but its part of the genes you could say. After getting situated on a big enough tree branch I go about cleaning the doe of all of its fur and such removing the hairs that would make it uncomfortable to eat. Hearing a rustling in the bushes I watch as Leah and Bree join me in the small clearing with their own kills. Hm seems like deer was the main course tonight. With them each sitting down to eat their separate kills we ate in silence with the connection of the pride/pack mind humming between us. After eating my fill I couldn't keep my eyes open. Focusing more on Bree and Leah I could say the same for them. Who says we can't take a nap? It's not like they don't know where we are. If they complain I'll just pull the cat card. Leah head finally fell and I knew that my sentiments were shared.

Third POV

It was quiet in the clearing where the three female shifter slept. Though the same can't be said at the Cullen residence where four angry blondes and one angry red head.

"What do you mean they didn't come back yet!" Rosalie snapped glaring at the shifters in front of her. "Where are they?!"

"They went on a hunt" Sam said trying to bring the situation down. "I'm sure they be back soon"

"They left four hours ago! How is that soon?" Victoria snarled not doing much better than Rosalie on the matter.

"They'll be just fine, they can handle themselves" Sky snapped back glaring at the five vampires.

"How do you know?! We always hunt with them to keep an eye out for danger!" Irina hissed.

"Oh like you really care" Xander growled glaring at them.

"Excuse me?!" the five said shocked and angry.

"You heard me! The way the five of you have been acting these last two weeks I'm not sure you care at all about them. You've been ignoring them, and they are hurt by it!" Alexa added in.

"We aren't ignoring them" Kate said angrily. "It's just…"

"That's what I thought. Bella offered to ride her bike with you the other day and what did you do? You completely ignored her offer and told her you would be in your garage!" Sky said pointing at Rosalie accusingly.

"And you! Bree wanted to take you to the beach the other day for a date. She wanted to teach you to surf but you just didn't want to! Not even giving an excuse just outright refused her and then had the nerve to disappear for the rest of the day!" and now it was Sam yelling at Victoria.

"As for you three, well you should be ashamed. This is all still really new for Leah and she's been trying her hardest to get to know you guys but every time she wants to do something with the three of you, it a no go. I know the three of you like shopping because Leah asked Alice and then she asked you out. You said you had to hunt and then the next day had gone out with Alice instead" Harry finished.

The five stopped and went over each of those instances trying to come up with a viable reason for why they did what they did but couldn't find anything.

"I-I didn't mean to" Rosalie said after a moment and was mirrored by the other four.

"Then why did you?" Sky asked.

Victoria bit her lip lightly unsure on what to say.

"I don't know about Bella or Leah but Bree's scent has been the roof lately. I mean more than normal. Its so strong and it calls to me so much. I'm afraid of what'll happen if I am alone with her for too long. And on a secluded beach no less" Victoria explained.

"Same for me with Bella"

"And us with Leah"

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I was ignoring her but I was trying to keep myself under control" Victoria went on with the other four in complete agreement.

"Yeah well that's not something that you should be saying to us now is it?" Kathy said finally deciding to intervene and announce the 'parents' presence. "Go on and tell them that" she said with a clap. The five vampires were then out of sight before she could finish.

Back In The Clearing

Bella, Leah, and Bree were still sound asleep in their clearing. Bella in her tree her paws and tail hanging off. Leah was curled up at the base of another tree with her tail wrapped around her. Bree was resting under the plant life which provided her with shade when the sun was still out. Each was purring in content with their full bellies. With the snapping of a twig the scene was shattered and each stood up groggily but with the sense of alertness. Each shifter calmed down when they saw it was their mates who disturbed their naps.

"Bella!" "Leah!" "Bree!" were the shouts of the five vampire women as the saw their mates.

Their faces held a mixture of fear and worry that the shifter must have taken for anger as each of them pulled their ears back and held their tails between their legs.

'_Are we in trouble?'_ Bella asked through the pride/pack mind as she took in the faces of the five women.

'_I think so_' Bree responded back.

'_Great'_ Leah huffed. _'A great way to end an otherwise okay day'_

The five vampires weren't exactly sure on what to do at the moment seeing as their respective mates were all in the shifter form. With a sigh Rosalie began.

"Come on guys lets go home" she said and Bella immediately jumped from her tree to join her. Bree came from under her shrubs and approached Victoria slowly unsure of how much trouble she was in. Leah, who was even more unsure than Bree carried herself low to the ground and refused to make eye contact with her three mates.

The eight supernatural's made it back home within the hour, and found that the journey there was extremely quiet. Upon reaching the house the vampires split off to their own rooms with their mates in toe.

Rushing into the bathroom Bella transformed into her human form and pulled on Rosalie's robe which she'd been using for the past few days.

"Bella" Rosalie called out from the room. "Will you come out please" she asked and Bella wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Walking out of the bathroom she took a seat on her side of the bed her leg shaking anxiously. It was quiet for a long few moments as Rosalie stared at her and Bella stared at the ground. Gaining her courage up Rosalie reached out to touch Bella's shoulder which caused Bella to shrink back in submission. With a pained face Rosalie retracted her hand.

"Rosalie I'm so…" Bella started to say quickly before being cut off by Rosalie.

"Bella I'm sorry" she said looking at Bella's face sadly. "I'm so sorry my Bella, my little mate" she murmured as she grasped Bella's hand in her own.

"But you didn't do anything" Bella murmured sadly.

"That's why I'm sorry. I've been avoiding you and I shouldn't have. I wasn't sure on how to deal with the situation and thought it'd be best to just stand clear of you for the time being." Rosalie said lowly. She was so ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Your uhm well your pheromones have been increasing lately. Probably due to mating season getting closer and closer and well honestly I find myself losing control more and more every day with you. Some days I almost jumped you and I didn't want to. At least not yet. I want to take you during mating season but I can't resist the urge to just take you now" Rosalie said. "And it seems like I've been punishing you for it and that is so terrible of me" Rosalie stated.

She was quiet shocked when Bella rushed to her arms but when she heard her tears she pulled her as close as possible. Bella's tears soaked through her shirt and her hands grasped tightly at her back.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked when Bella showed no signs of stopping soon.

"I, I thought I had done something wrong. Or that you hated me now! I thought you were mad at me!" She hiccupped letting her fears be known. She had feared that Rosalie no longer wanted to be her mate anymore and that she was sick of her.

"No, Bella. I would never get sick of you. I love you little one. I'm so sorry that I made you doubt that, I truly am. You are my life Bella" Rosalie whispered into Bella ear as the young cat shifter continued to cry into her shoulder. Rosalie just held her as she cried and eventually until she fell asleep. With her vampire hearing she could hear that the same thing had basically happened between Victoria and Bree as well as the Denali sisters and Leah.

With Bella asleep Rosalie stood up to find a tank top and pair of shorts for Isabella to sleep in. Finding a pair that smelled the most like her she removed her robe from Bella without once taking advantage of her naked form and quickly pulled on the shirt and shorts. After returning the robe to its place she climbed into bed with Bella. Bella sensing her presence turned around in her arms and nuzzled into her neck seeking comfort and close contact. Wrapping herself around Bella, Rosalie kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered as she stared at her mates sleeping face.

Next Time:

"_That's it!" Harry shouted as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on with Sam and Sky. "I can't take it anymore" he said glaring at the rest of the occupants in the room._

"_What's wrong bro?" Sam asked though he pretty much had an idea on what it was about._

"_It's hot. Like unbearably hot outside right now, and to add on to that I'm surrounded by three young females that are going into heat and their pheromones are killing me" he said looking at Bella, Bree, and Leah accusingly._

_The three looked at each other. Was it really that bad?_

"_Dude its 70 degrees outside." Emmett put in._

"_Which is fucking hot for us shifters who run a high body temperature on our own. Maybe you guys can't smell it but I do and I just can't take this anymore!" he snarled before walking out of the front door with his triplets behind him._

"_Sorry about that" Sky said as the left. "It's just that we haven't found our mates, and our kind holds off on mating till we do, but we still go through the whole mating urges thing and with three of you… Well it's a bit difficult" she said leaving the room._

"_We're sorry if you're all uncomfortable" Leah said._

"_It's whatever" Xander said with a shrug. "Mating season is next week so we're cool." He told them with a shrug. "Besides at least we know one thing now"_

"_What?" Rosalie asked from her position under Bella who was laying in her half shift form on top of her._

"_Leah is definitely a half cat shifter" he said with a grin._

**A/N: For those of you reading Sacrifice? My 100 fanfic that will be updated between today the 13****th**** and the 17****th**** so please look forwards to it!**


	15. Cat Fight? (Chapter 15)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: In all honest I felt that I haven't really played up the animal side of the shifters. The shifters in my story aren't made to seem human, or animal, but both. Animal and shifter, they have the mindsets of both and behave accordingly.

P.S.: Mating season will be taking place in one of the next two chapters. I just want to know if anyone wants strictly RosaliexBella, or if they want to see BreexVictoria, and the Denali sistersxLeah as well.

Sorry for such a late update. Life kind of caught up with me.

Third POV

It had been awhile since the mates had cleared up the problems amongst themselves and their relationships seemed to be going strong. Very strong as Bella cuddled against Rosalie who was stroking the top of her head. Leah was laying across the laps of her three mates with her tail swishing lazily behind her in content. Bree was asleep against Victoria, purring lightly.

In addition it was also a nice sunny day, with the temperature pretty high for Forks, Washington which would explain why all of the Cullen, Denali, and shifter teenagers were currently at home instead of in school.

Emmett was sat in front of the T.V. playing call of duty with Alice. Jasper was in the library reading. All of the parents were currently busy on a hunting trip. They said something about needing a break from all of the teenagers in the room.

The triplets' Sky, Sam, and Harry were sat the farthest from the rest of the teens in the room. Being the only shifters without mates (Xander and Alexa were mated to a younger female cat shifter who was too young for the season) they felt it the most. With all of the purring and pheromones in the air it was only a matter of time before somebody lost it.

"That's it!" Harry shouted as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on with Sam and Sky. "I can't take it anymore" he said glaring at the rest of the occupants in the room.

"What's wrong bro?" Sam asked though he pretty much had an idea on what it was about.

"It's hot. Like unbearably hot outside right now, and to add on to that I'm surrounded by three young females that are going into heat and their pheromones are killing me" he said looking at Bella, Bree, and Leah accusingly.

The three looked at each other. Was it really that bad?

"Dude its 70 degrees outside." Emmett put in.

"Which is fucking hot for us shifters who run a high body temperature on our own. Maybe you guys can't smell it but I do and I just can't take this anymore!" he snarled before walking out of the front door with his triplets behind him.

"Sorry about that" Sky said as they left. "It's just that we haven't found our mates, and our kind holds off during mating season if we don't have one, but we still go through the whole mating urges thing and with three of you… Well it's a bit difficult" she said leaving the room.

"We're sorry if you're all uncomfortable" Leah said.

"It's whatever" Xander said with a shrug. "Mating season is next week so we're cool." He told them with a shrug. "Besides at least we know one thing now"

"What?" Rosalie asked from her position under Bella who was laying in her half shift form on top of her.

"Leah is definitely a half cat shifter" he said with a grin.

"That's true. Well a weeks from now should be very fun" Kate said with a roguish grin. She even went as far as to grope Leah's back side, which caused her to moan, her pheromones reaching almost double.

"If you can't stop being a pervert then go away!" Irina said swatting her sister upside the back of her head.

"We're trying to keep things calm before mating season begins, not ignite the flames prematurely" Tanya reaffirmed. "Please try and behave yourself Kate"

Emmett and Alice were busy laughing at Kate being scolded while Bella went back to her crook in Rosalie's neck. What did she care if the sisters were getting handsy? She wouldn't really mind if Rosalie began acting the same way in fact.

"What are you two laughing about? At least I'll be getting some soon" Kate snapped looking insulted.

Emmett stopped laughing but Alice continued on.

"You forget that I can get some whenever I want" Alice said while sticking out her tongue. They could vaguely hear Jasper laughing upstairs.

"Well since you seem to be offering how about you put that tongue to good use Al? The offer is still open" Kate taunted and regretted it immediately when Leah whimpered, hurt by her words.

"Nice one Kate" Irina sighed running her hand through Leah's hair.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I'm sorry Leah. I didn't mean it, I swear. It's just, a habit, or running joke between us and Alice. I won't say it again" Kate said to Leah feeling bad for her words. She never wanted to hurt Leah just throw Alice off.

"okay" Leah whispered. In all honesty she was still a little insecure in their relationship. She wasn't used to wanting to please a person just because of who they were and she didn't want to come up short.

"We love you Leah" Irina said.

"Yeah, Kate's just an idiot, but she loves you too" Tanya said.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Leah said putting her hurt feelings aside. If they were trying to make her feel better then she was going to help them along.

"Okay fine, if this is pick on Kate day then I want you all to know that I hate it" Kate huffed with a pout though you could see a slight smile on her face if you looked close enough.

The early morning quieted down to peaceful purrs as Bella, and Leah joined Bree in her nap.

"Cats" Emmett sighed with a grunt causing quiet chuckles from everyone in the room.

Later on in the day the parents came back home and decided to lounge around with their kids. Bella had since woken up and was bouncing off the walls. It got so bad that Alice suggested they drug her a little bit to calm her down. Needless to say Rosalie did not find that funny and shot Alice a look only to receive a grin. Because of this Bella decided that it be best that she go off to hunt and spend some of her excess energy. Rosalie didn't want Bella to go alone but Bella claimed that cats didn't truly appreciate being shadowed during a hunt. Not even by their mates and so Rosalie stayed behind.

Leah and Bree had also come awake but didn't see fit to remove themselves from their mates. They actually seemed quite comfortable. As time passed Rosalie became more and more anxious about the return of Isabella. She'd been gone for hours and she was worried. She had just stood up with every intent of hunting Bella down when Alice was hit with a vision that had her gasping and Jasper by her side in seconds.

"Alice! What's wrong?!" Jasper asked.

"Bella!" Alice sad slowly drawing everyone's attention to her. "Bella's in trouble. Needs help" she said before everyone rushed out of the room with the vampires at top speed and the shifters in their midway shift form.

Isabella had been running around in her cat form trying to work off all of the energy she had stored up. For some reason she couldn't seem to calm herself down and just got more and more anxious the further in her territory she went.

She had just past a tree when her body went tense and she gave out an instinctual hiss. Something was in her territory. That was all of the warning she received before four jackal shifters came from the brush and attacked her.

They were each twice her size, and stronger than her. She didn't really stand a chance against them. Knowing just how disadvantaged she was she tried to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately it seemed that these enemy shifters weren't in the mood to let her run off.

Quickly surrounding her Bella found that she was trapped.

'What do you want?' she asked automatically linked to their pack mind.

Their thoughts were all jumbled up together and she couldn't get a clear reading.

Suddenly the biggest of the group lounged for her.

Dodging to the left she ran into another one of them. She quickly saw the strength in the four surrounding her. There was no way she'd be able to break out of. She could easily hold off two but then the other two would jump on her and it became a game of tire out the cat.

Bella was breathing heavily, claw marks down her back, teeth marks on her shoulder. She was quickly tiring out and could feel herself in the process of fading from her full change to a half one. Making one last attempt she tried to climb the tree she was backed up against. With claws digging into her shoulder she was ripped from the tree and thrown to the ground. They were suddenly on her snapping teeth, and growls and Bella was filled with a sense of fear. She let loose a loud yip as she tried to sink further into the ground. Maybe that would make her invisible.

The rest of Bella's family had been following her scent a little surprised with how far Bella had gotten into the forest when they each heard a loud yipping sound about half a mile in front of them. Suddenly Kathy and the other shifters were in animal form with Kathy leading the group with a very angry roar.

Following quickly behind the vampires and shifters broke through the trees to a very angering sight that had snarls and hisses thrown everywhere. There was Bella surrounded by four Jackal shifters. The scent of her blood filling the area, her whimpers the loudest sound to their ears.

Kathy stepped forwards with a growl that had the four jackals backing up, giving Bella enough time to squeeze out from under them rush to her mother, who gave her a quick once over before nudging her towards her siblings who quickly surrounded her. The triplets had somehow found their way to them during the run and were their too creating a five cat barrier around their youngest sister.

Mitch, Bella's father, suddenly appeared in his half way shift form naked as the day he was born unleashing a murderous growl, and received a less threatening growl in return. At that moment many of the group could only marvel at how beautiful he truly was in all his nakedness surrounded by the nature around him. Not sexually beautiful but just simply a masterpiece shaped by nature itself.

Suddenly a male jackal shifter in his half shifted form appeared. He looked just like Mitch in all his naked beauty though the others weren't very happy to admit it.

"Who do you shifters think you are!? Coming onto my land and attacking my cub!" Mitch snarled his face looking animal like in his rage. "What is a pack of Jackal shifters doing here anyways!?"

"I apologize for my pack mates indiscretion" The male said immediately. "They are new to the pack and do not know our ways. They are also young and we did not know this territory was claimed. By a coven of vampires and shifters no less. I'm afraid that the scent of three young female shifters entering their first heat clouded their judgement. They will be punished and will avoid your land in the future. We are on our migratory route at the moment."

Mitch growled in anger not really appeased by the explanation even though logically he understood.

"Get off of my land!" he hissed sharply and the supposed alpha of the four shifters growled a command and they were gone.

The family stood in silence for a moment not truly sure on what exactly they were to do.

"Let's go home everyone" Carlisle stated with a clap of his hands and they took off back towards the mansion at a moderate with the shifter in the front.

Breaking out into the clearing of the Cullen's mansion they all visibly relaxed and instead of going inside lounged in the back yard. None of the shifters shifted back to human form and were instead lounging around and playing with one another. All except for Mitch who sat to the side watching his family closely.

"Why are you not playing around with the others Mitch?" Carmen asked as the parents sat together. "Surely you would like to be in animal form as well?"

"I would but I'm afraid that my mate would not appreciate that at the moment" he claimed causing the vampire to take interest all paying close attention.

"Why ever not?" Esme asked.

"For leopards the male never truly interacts with his mate or the cub. He knows of them and keeps them safe but usually does not enter their territory. I'm much larger than my mate and cubs and she'll see my size as a threat if not me personally. Normally we fight this instinct off pretty well, but with what happened to Isabella today I'm afraid that won't be the case." He explained.

The others took his words and looked at his family in wonder. They were all big, far bigger than normal leopards, but even the oldest of the triplets was still cub like with paws too big for their body, and cub like, bushy fur along their spine. Bella looked the most cub like of all. She had the most scruff, and didn't really seem to fit her paws all too well as she stumbled a number of times trying to catch her siblings, Bree, and Leah. Leah too was in the same boat being the same age as Bella. She was much too fluffy to be considered an adult wolf.

Bella seemingly getting frustrated with trying to catch her siblings went after her mother instead who was lying in the shade of a tree. They could see as she stalked her tail in front of her before pouncing on her back. This of course led to Kathy rolling over and capturing Bella with a paw. And this led into a grooming which Bella obviously did not seem to want.

Rosalie was shocked by this. She had assumed that Bella was mature enough for a relationship but her cat side was still very much a cub.

"Just how much of a cradle robber am I?" Rosalie asked Mitch who gave a short laugh. The other chuckled as well. Well everyone besides the Denali sisters who felt the same way.

"If it makes you feel better, our cat sides age much slower than our human bodies. While Bella is teenager in human form, she is not anywhere near being an adolescent in cat form. Usually like I said we bypass these instinct because our human mind still function in our cat bodies but today, our instincts are on top." Mitch explained his tail twitching as Xander got a little too rough in his play fighting with Alexa.

Rosalie watched on as they played and came to a conclusion that made a lot of sense.

"She's not ready to be a mother" Rose said calmly.

"None of them are to be honest" Mitchell said with a small smile. "Give them each about thirty years and maybe they will be"

"I can't say I'm surprised but I wouldn't have minded a couple of puppies running around" Kate said with a sigh. Rosalie and Victoria found themselves nodding in agreement.

"It will happen though" Tanya reaffirmed for all of them. It most definitely would.

Soon enough the shifters fell asleep all played out and they brought out individual blankets for all of them, in case when they woke up they wanted to shift. Their fur was covered in leaves and dirt and they all refused a bath by Kathy who had finally given up and allowed the playing to continue. They'd all need a bath, but at least they were all happy. Honestly it was a pretty good day off.


	16. Mating Season!

Disclaimer: Twilight is not nor will it ever be mine.

A/N: So I decided that mating season shall take place. There were a lot of responses to my question about who would like to see what and only two people wanted to only see just Bella and Rosalie specifically. Everyone else doesn't mind the other pairing, someone's actually even anticipating seeing Leah and the Denali sister, so I will be writing all. I'm not writing a weeks' worth of smut though. And each mating only appears once so sorry. This chapter will have mostly smut and the chapter after wards will get back to the story line. Thanks for the support and enjoy!

Third POV

It was Saturday night, the last night they all had free before mating season started Sunday morning and simply put everyone was going crazy with lust. Every shifter in the house had gone into heat and Jasper who was most affected by their lust couldn't help but push it off onto everybody else in the house. It was like a house wide orgy was about to take place.

They were all in the living room though just to squash down any temptation that Rose, Victoria, Kate, Irina, and Tanya might have. No point in letting them fail in the abstinence after they held off for so long.

"Just to let you know I'm not going to get pregnant" Leah said out of nowhere letting everyone know exactly where her thoughts were.

"We understand" Tanya said with a purr nuzzling into Leahs' cheek.

"Same here" Bella and Bree said to their own respective mates who nodded in understanding.

"We know Kathy, and Mitch told us about it already." Victoria whispered out, blissed out in the pheromones that Bree was letting loose.

"How much longer?" Rosalie had to ask. She was going crazy and could feel an intense fire stirring in her pants.

"Seven hours" Alice said cuddled into Jaspers side. "I'd suggest that you three get to sleep before you miss out on it completely" she said with a grin to Bella, Bree, and Leah who just mumbled in compliance. Standing up the three made their ways to their mate's bedroom leaving their mates behind. Trudging up the stairs and three separate clicks filled the room.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning" Emmett said out of the blue putting pause to everyone in the room. "Going to meet up with Amara"

"Finally decided to man up and apologize?" Kate asked with a grin.

"As if! I just can't deal with the whole lust thing going around and I really need my mate. Like badly. So I'm going to go and cry about it being my fault and then we're going to have make up sex for the whole week. Mating season is fucking awesome" he said with a booming laugh.

"Uh, Emmet. You know mating season is only felt by shifters… right?" Xander asked with an arched brow his tail flickering behind him.

"Not when you have an empath it's not. I swear we're all in heat right now and I say let it burn" Emmett responded back and nobody could really find fault in his logic.

"Well then enjoy"

The rest of the night was spent calmly and quietly everyone making as little noise as possible so as to not shatter the tense air around them. Seemingly unaware of the passing time Kathy let out a moan that set everyone off.

"Enjoy" was all Mitchel said before grabbing his wife and rushing off to their rooms. Everyone else followed soon, up to their rooms, and their waiting mates. Emmett was already half way out of the state and on his way to Amara by then.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Running up the stairs to her room Victoria pushed the door open lightly so as not to startle her mate. She could hear her moans before even reaching the door and her scent invaded her nose as she pushed it open.

"Vic" Bree moaned out from her position on the bed.

She had never felt her instincts this strongly before and couldn't help but cry out for her red haired mate. Her body was tense as a compressed spring and all she wanted was her mate. Her beautiful mate.

"Fuck" said mate whispered out at the sight before her. Bree was laid on her back in bed, in her half shifted from, panting heavily. She'd already removed most of her clothes but her hands had taken a detour when she came in contact with her panties. Instead of removing them her hand had instead slipped beneath the soft silk to the copious wetness beneath. Her breath hitched and Victoria tensed as she felt a throbbing where her clit was. On further inspection she watched amazed as it grew thicker and longer, until it was the size of a fully erect penis.

"Please?" Bree asked begging Victoria to take her. She couldn't think straight. Couldn't see anything but Victoria and her member.

With a growl Victoria approached the bed, and climbed on top, straddling the younger bob cat shifter. She found that she couldn't control herself very well. Not when her mate was lying here, begging her to take her. To claim her. Pulling her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra quickly she nipped at Bree's neck.

"Yesss" the cat hissed out in pleasure arching up into her mate. It felt so good. She needed more. She needed more now. Lifting her arms she dove under Victoria's pants and boy shorts, grasping her pulsing phallus. Gripping it harder, she gave a sharp tug. "Give me" she groaned out and Victoria lost it.

Her mate was willing and ready for her. Her mate thought she was in control but she wasn't. She'd learn. Moving quickly she grasped onto Bree's arms and pulled them above her head and snarled. She was alpha. Seeming to pick this up Bree moaned in submission and begged to be taken. Victoria already at her limit tore her own pants and underwear off of herself, and shredded Bree's.

"Bree are you ready?" Victoria coming out of her fogged mind enough to make sure that her mate was physically ready to accept her.

"Take me!" Bree snapped back hotly, spreading her legs further as if to entice her mate. Victoria did not need it however and plowed forwards taking with her Bree's innocence.

Their first mating was hot, fast, and violent as Bree clawed at Victoria's back and as Victoria stopped a number of times to reassert her dominance with a nip or bite to the collar bone and shoulder area drawing small amounts of blood.

Suddenly Bree squeezed down hard around Victoria as if trying to lock her in place and with a shriek she came undone around her older mate. Victoria to her credit was able to stop long enough to let Bree get through her first orgasm though it took a lot of will power. Heavily panting Bree relaxed back onto the bed with a breath trying to dislodge Victoria who seemed to come back to life in that moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked grabbing a hold of Bree's hips to keep her in place.

"Huh?"

Wasn't their mating over at the moment. She could definitely use a break. Victoria growled and with a thrust started up her previous pace.

"I'm not done" was all she whispered to Bree as a warning.

"Fuck this is so good" a blonde head moaned out from beneath her mate.

"Mmm does it feel as good to you as it does for us Leah" another blonde asked to the side of the young half wolf half cat shifter.

"Oh god, please" was all the Native American girl could squeeze out before being taken by pleasure again.

The three sister had been going at it for hours giving Leah no time to take a break from one sister to the next. Then they each had gotten the idea to do it all at once and that's when she found that she could find neither up nor down.

"Puppy stay with us now" Irina purred nipping at Leah's ear.

"Move over for a second?" Kate whispered to Tanya before getting up into Leah's face stroking herself along the way. "You look so hot like this Leah. How do you feel?" she asked.

Tanya was currently between Leah's legs, buried deep within her smaller mate. Irina was to her side grinding against the girls hip bone and teasing her nipples which had been straining long before they'd started.

"It feels good" Leah breathed out grunting as Tanya gave her a strong thrust and Irina bit down and pulled slightly on her nipple. They'd been going at it for hours. The bed was covered in their fluids and the room stank heavily of sex. Leah herself was tiring out really fast as she was pushed through into another orgasm.

"So fucking hot. Leah baby I want you to suck my dick. Can you do that?" Kate asked as she settle above Leah's chest, on her knees. "Your mouth and your voice sound so fucking hot, let me put my dick in." Kate groaned stroking harder.

Leah never did get to make that decision as Tanya put her through another orgasm her mouth opening wide in a silent scream. Kate took that chance and slipped into her mouth groaning at the tight, warm, heat that her mouth provided. Leah was only surprised by a moment from the intrusion but afterwards just accepted it as Kate took her mouth.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum" Tanya groaned picking up her pace. It was a good thing for Leah that Irina was holding her down because if she weren't Leah would have been moved backwards to the head board. Maybe even through it with the strength of the thrusts.

Hard thrust after hard thrust, Leah took it all and when Tanya came her body willingly took in another load of fluids that gushed and leaked from between where their bodies met.

Leah was beginning to fade out, her body deciding that it was time for her to rest. With Kate down her throat, Irina on her hip, and Tanya still between her legs to plug up left over cum Leah was pushed to the edge. With a hard thrust from Kate that had her gagging, to one followed by Irina with a nipple twist, to Tanya who took up a quick circular motion with her clit Leah stood no chance. Opening her mouth to scream, no sound came out as Kate came down her throat and she could feel Irina explode against her.

Panting heavily as Kate exited her mouth, her head fell back, and she could feel herself pass out. She couldn't help but think as she fell that it was only the first day.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie relished in the sounds coming from her mate as she claimed her body. The cat shifter was gorgeous in ecstasy and Rosalie wanted to make sure that no matter the time, place, or day that nobody questioned her claim.

She'd been taking the young girl for a while now and couldn't help but think back to when she'd first gotten up here to claim her. Bella had been practically humping her pillow to find some form of relief for all of the energy that seemed to be gathering at her core.

_Taking the stairs two at a time Rosalie rushed through her door as her Bella's scent polluted the air. She'd been so close to stop breathing all together but decided against it. Bella was hers, and Bella's scent was for her to smell and scent to her cold, un-beating hearts' content._

"_Fuck" was just about the only cognitive thought she'd had before she rushed towards her bed, clothes already off of her body, and her dick straining so hard that it was pressing into her abs. With that one word running through her head she crawled up the bed._

"_Isabella" she husked out drawing her girls attention and she reveled in the hitched breath she got when Bella took her in and instinctively turned onto her back, ready to be taken, ready to be owned. Spreading her legs Bella gladly let Rosalie in between her legs accepting her anxiously._

"_I'm ready" Bella breathed out answering ever subconscious fear that Rosalie may have had about their first time together._

"_Good" Rosalie growled, almost purred as she grabbed herself and positioned herself at Bella's soaked opening. She was like a never ending river and beyond ready. Who ever said that cats didn't like water obviously didn't meet a cat shifter in heat before._

_With a slow thrust Rosalie felt herself sink deeply into Bella's tight heat. It was gripping her so tightly and Bella gave no sign that she felt the pain of having her hymen broken. None the less Rosalie had attempted to give Bella a moment to get used to her intrusion, something that Bella didn't seem to like very much._

"_MOVE!" she all be snarled at the blond on top of her, teeth clacking together in threat and Rosalie lost it. She was in charge. She was boss. She was Alpha, and this tiny little female beneath her would learn that, and she'd better learn that fact fast. With a harsh thrust she shut her mate right up and all that she heard were the moans coming from her throat and the growls coming from her own mouth. She wasn't going to last too long if this was how good it felt. _

_Accidently thrusting into Bella's g-spot Rosalie made sure to hit it each time, making sure that each time was deeper, faster, harder, rougher; rubbing against it, sending shock waves through her. With a shriek Bella came undone and Rosalie decided that she would make it happen many more times before the night ended._

And this is how they ended up the way they were at the moment. With Bella on her hands and knees, and Rosalie behind her, buried so deep in her that Bella could swear she was touching her heart. She was getting tired though, based off of the heavy panting and her inability to keep her head up. She needed a break, and tried to crawl out from Rosalie if only for a second.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed hotly in her ear, hands gripping tighter to her hips holding her in place.

"I need a break" Bella breathed out as her body slipped into its half shift form to give her just that much more energy though it did no good.

"No" Rosalie obviously answered thrusting in harder, her hips planting themselves snuggly against Bella's firm, soft ass, pushing the cat forwards a bit.

"Please?" Bella asked as she actively began to struggle. She couldn't take anymore orgasms just now. She was slipping already.

"No"

Rosalie was standing firm by her answer. She was not leaving her mates body. She wasn't going to stop pleasuring her mate. She was made for her, and she'd give Bella all of her love. Every last drop.

"Rosalie!" Bella cried out as Rosalie crashed against her harder and harder, making the bed tremble in her wake. She dug her claws deeper into the mattress just to give her some leverage and prevent herself from hitting the head board in front of her.

"I am in charge! You are mine! You can take it! You will take it!" Rosalie was lost in her instincts, focused on fucking Bella to the end. If her mate passed out then she passed out. That would just show the extent of her love and when the girl woke up, she'd do it all over again. Bella's body was built to take her, and dammit she was going to.

Bella gritted her teeth together as Rosalie plowed on. Her ears pressing back onto her scull, her tail wrapping itself tightly around her leg. She could feel Rosalie and all of her hardness as she took what was hers. Rosalie was not showing mercy of any kind and as she crashed against her most sensitive spot again Bella found that there was no way she could hold onto it any longer.

With a yowl that only a cat could make Bella came. She came against Rosalie, the bed, and dripped down onto the sheets. With no energy she fell down to the sheets beneath her and could barely feel Rosalie as she moved faster, emptying her seed into her womb. The last thing she took notice of was Rosalie laying them down, staying firmly in place within her, and then she was out.

"We're not even close to done my little mate" Rosalie purred out to the quiet of the room and began to lick the salty sweat from the nape of Bella's neck.

A/N:

So guys a couple of things!

Thank you all so much for liking this story! I feel so inspired and happy that I'm able to please so many people.

Sorry to those of you who didn't really like this update. I tried my best and that's all I could hope for.

Honestly I had this whole chapter up to the flashback done for weeks now. Since Easter. I was actually planning on uploading it then but got side tracked.

Due to number three its best to state that I have a very short attention span. If you want me to update faster I'd suggest you keep messaging and reviewing daily telling me to update.

On another note I have some good news. Well I hope it is anyways. This summer I have a job that goes with one of my majors in college. I'm an English and Psychology Major, (I know a double major, kinda harsh) and I'll be working at a summer camp this summer for children with special needs. Because of this I don't want you to think I gave up the story if I don't update for a while or even the whole summer. It won't be easy but I hope to have your support.

Thanks Guys! I'll Update again soon, and Sacrifice my 100 story will be updated sometime next week.


	17. Heart

A/N: So there were a couple of mixed feelings on my last update so I hope that this new one makes up for it. I had the same thoughts when writing the chapter but I did my best so I'm very proud of myself! This is mostly just a cool off chapter and hopefully it makes people feel a little better in comparison with the previous chapter. I'd also like to thank Luce The Genius Panda for the PM. Like I said short attention span so if I see a PM I'll try to work faster. I hope this is okay, and see you next time.

Third POV

'Ah!'

Rosalie's ears rang for hours with Bella's last exclamation of pleasure before she passed out. She'd watched as two hours ago the penis that she'd been gifted with had shrank and retracted into her body, resembling a normal clitoris now. Bella was snoring lightly against her shoulder, completely passed out, drooling a little bit. The girl was exhausted and Rosalie found herself to be quite proud.

Finally deciding that now was a good time to leave her mate, she stood up and headed down the stairs, still a little territorial as she decided to carry around the fact that she'd taken her mate, claimed her for her own.

Walking to the kitchen she found herself greeted by the Denali sisters, Victoria, and Mitch, each having the same idea as her of raiding the kitchen.

"Morning" they murmured to one another, not really in much of a talking mood. They were truly just down there to get food for their tired mates. With a nod of understanding they continued in their pursuit for food. Going into the fridge she grabbed eggs, some of every meat available, and a whole carton of apple juice. She was going to make sure her mate ate well after the week they'd had.

After ten minutes of standing in front of the stove she'd finished preparing Bella's meat lovers omelet with a side of home fries. Grabbing up a plate and tray she began the walk back upstairs to her room, hoping to surprise her mate on the food she'd gotten her.

Opening the door Rosalie saw that Bella was just about to wake up and was happy that she'd made it back in time. She didn't want Bella to think that she'd just left her after they had just consummated their relationship. She didn't want Bella to feel used.

"Good morning" She called out as she took a seat on the bed, facing Bella, placing the plate down own the younger woman's lap as she sat up.

"Morning" Bella husked back, before blinking in shock. Her voice was gone, probably due to all of the screaming she'd done this past week.

"I brought you food. In case you're hungry. Are you hungry?" Rosalie found herself spitting off. Was Isabella hungry? Did she want to go back to sleep?

"Seeing as how you've fucked me every way to Sunday I'd say yes. I'm famished. Thank you" Bella told her with a laugh, taking the tray from her hands.

Rosalie took a pause at this. She remembered last week really well. She had some mixed feelings on everything that had happened. Maybe she should have been gentler, or went slower with her little mate. It was Bella's first time and she didn't want her to think of it as a simple 'fuck'. She'd wanted to make love to her if nothing else.

"Bella, you know, I love you a lot" Rosalie said to her reaching to stroke her cheek. Bella purred as she rubbed her cheek into Rosalie's palm.

"I know"

"I would never mean to hurt you. I love you. So much." Rosalie whispered.

"I know" Bella responded once again with a smile.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you. You're my world and I need you in my life" Rosalie said again giving Bella a hug, pulling the cat into her arms and hugging her back to her own front. Burring her face into Bella's neck Rosalie sighed.

"What's wrong Rose?" Bella asked. Rosalie was acting like she'd committed a crime.

"Last week. I'm sorry" Rosalie mumbled and with a frown Bella pulled away slowly.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you sorry? It was amazing"

"I, I didn't mean to force you into something that you didn't want to do. You had told me to stop or wait a number of times and I didn't listen to you" Rosalie admitted solemnly. "I didn't want to stop. I wanted you exhausted. I wanted you to know who owned you and I wasn't stopping. Not even for you and that's unacceptable." Rosalie explained, shaking her head.

Rosalie thought that Bella was upset as she stayed quiet for a few moments. She didn't say anything and didn't make a move to get back into Rosalie's arms. After so long Rosalie had thought that Bella had decided to not talk to her for the rest of the day, but then she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Rosalie… I'm sorry." Bella whispered. "This, that is mating season, I loved it. It was perfect and you have nothing to feel sorry for."

Rosalie looked at Isabella as if the girl had lost her mind. Did she not understand what she'd done to her?

"Bella, what I did to you is no short of what was done to me. I begged for them to stop. They didn't. You begged for me to stop. I didn't."

"Thing is I didn't really ask for you to stop. A break sure but I never wanted you to stop. If you had stopped I would have thought that I'd done something wrong. I know that these are a lot of mixed signals but I needed you to do what you did. That type of possessiveness. The need that you felt for me. Your need to have everyone know that I was yours. You claiming me. I felt like I was the most important girl in the world. The fact that you needed to fuck me unconscious, that you had to. Like you had to prove it to yourself. I know that the experience you had for your first time was terrible, a crime, but our first time together was nothing less than perfect." Bella told Rosalie caressing her cheek lovingly.

"But Isabella"

"Rosalie stop it or I'm going to start questioning who I belong to" Bella said with a small glare aimed directly for her mate.

"You're mine" Rosalie said instantly her voice low and dangerous as if daring anyone to question her claim.

"And you're mine. Don't be confused Rosalie, you may be the male and control a lot of aspects of this relationship, but I always have to be willing to submit for you to be my alpha. Stop worrying" Bella told her.

"I love you so much Bella"

"I love you too Rose" With a small rumble in the back of her throat Rosalie pulled Bella into her lap and nuzzled into her neck. With a chuckle Bella wriggled out of her grasp.

"Slow down there, I'm exhausted so don't think that you'll be getting lucky today. You had me the whole week" Bella said and Rosalie laughed.

"Then I guess we'll just cuddle because I need to feel you against me" Rosalie told her laying back and pulling the cat girl against her so that her head was against her chest.

"You're still worried" Bella whispered into the body beneath her, nudging her face into the soft chest under her head.

"I can't mess this up Bella. I need you in my life. I can't lose you." Rosalie whispered wrapping her arms around Bella as if to anchor her down to her permanently.

"You won't" Bella told her with so much honesty that it took Rosalie's breath away. She just couldn't see anything but messing this up. Fucking up terribly. Being too much for the girl. Too broken, too needy, too her. How could she keep her forever?

"How can I make sure?" because she needed some ideas. She needed some way, a failsafe way to keep the girl.

"Just love me" Bella whispered falling asleep against her cool body. "Just love me and that'll be enough" she said and Rosalie nodded. She'd love the girl as much as she could. This warm body lying against hers was her heart personified, and she'd do anything to keep her alive.


	18. French Fries and Blood

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own twilight. I do however own the OCs that I created. They're mine.

Rosalie's POV

It's been about a month since mating season and as much as I would have loved to see Bella's stomach swell and grow with life, I found that I couldn't help but admire the beauty that was my mate as she relaxed with the family.

We were all outside enjoying the sunny day and Emmett happy that he was able to convince his mate Amara to come back home. Apparently he had groveled until she'd decided that she would just forgive him if only just to shut him up.

Turns out that Bella and Amara had a lot in common and connected pretty well. Add Kate into the picture and the three of them were usually off causing trouble somewhere. Two days ago Amara, Kate, Bella, Bree, and Leah had went hunting together and somehow Amara had talked Leah into climbing a tree. Apparently it shouldn't have been a problem since Leah had cat shifter blood. Leah was perfectly fine when it came to getting up the tree, but found that she couldn't get down.

Wolves didn't have the claws necessary for such an act. And so then Amara and Kate had to tip the tree to get the wolf shifter out. They didn't know that there was a family of badgers living under the tree and after just hunting and finding themselves full they were chased off by an angry family of badgers.

Bella not really thinking that there was any danger wasn't paying attention and ran face first into a bee hive. The wasps and hornets that came out of there stung her as well as Leah and Bree as they tried to calm her down. It wasn't a very fun experience for me, the other two Denali's, or Victoria when our mates came back home with swelling bee stings and two laughing vampires.

We still haven't heard back from Edward, the Golden Boy yet. Esme and Carlisle were getting worried about where he could be but I didn't really mind. That boy had been a nuisance since the day I'd first met him and I think that we all needed an extended vacation away from the ever nosy, annoying mind reader. Wherever the hell he was, he could stay for all I really cared.

"Hey Rosalie watch this!" Bella shouted and I turned my attention to her. "Look what Emmett showed me!"

With a running start Bella ran up a tree and then kicked off with her legs flipping in the air before landing back on her feet. She looked extremely proud of herself as she gave Emmet a high five. You so they just weren't good together. Not at all.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"That was cool but be careful okay. I don't want you getting hurt because Emmett's an idiot." Honestly couldn't my brother show her something safer? Something that couldn't cause her to die. I wasn't asking much. Then again this is Emmet. Everything we ask could be too much depending on the situation.

"HEY!"

"Rosalie be nice to your brother" Esme chastised and I sighed with a nod of my head.

What a nice lazy day.

**Somewhere else Same Day**

"They think that they've run me off. That they've seen the last of me. They're wrong. I'll never leave. Not until I have what's mine" a male voice murmured to himself.

His companions though used to him talking to nobody in particular didn't really mind but they wondered what he was talking about.

"What you going on about there buddy?" one of the two other males asked with an arched brow, his red eyes glistening from a recent hunt.

Neither of them truly expected a response from him. He'd never really responded to them before while in this state and they were quite comfortable looking out into the scenery of the world around them. Suddenly everything went silent. The birds and other critters stopped making noise, even the wind seemed to have stopped in its tracks.

"James, Laurent what say we change the world" the murmuring voice said suddenly causing the two men to look to each other to make sure what they heard.

"How do we do that?" one of the men asked.

"Like most changes happen I suppose" he said with a shrug. Then he laughed and nodded to himself about what a good idea he had. "Let's start a war. A beautiful war where everyone who's wronged us will die" he said with a laugh and the others soon joined in with his laughter finding it amusing.

"Sure, fine. Let's do it"

"We're going start a war. But first we need allies."

"I know the perfect man to help us out. His name is Noah he's like some mad scientist. Knows just about every science and does illegal experiments. The Volturi has been after him for a while but now luck. I happen to know where he lives"

"That's fantastic James"

"Laurent's' right, fantastic. Let's say we pay him an early visit?"

And together the three vampires took off following behind James as he led them to Noah.

**Back to the Cullens' the next day**

"Hey Rosalie" Bella whispered to her blond mate. They'd been curled up together for a while now and Bella was just starting to get active again.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked. She loved holding Bella. She was so soft and warm and smelled like heaven.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"A date. Let's go on a date?" Bella asked as she sat up more to look at Rosalie's face.

"A date? To where? Where would you like to go?"

"No" Bella said with a grin. "This time I want to take you on a date" Bella told her with a hint in her voice.

"I think you have our roles reversed. Aren't I the male in this relationship?" in all honesty Rosalie found that she didn't care who was in charge of the whole date thing as long as she got to spend some special time with Bella.

"And I'm in charge" Bella reminded with a swish of her tail that Rosalie couldn't remember her letting out. She loved it when Bella's form changed throughout the day. Not only was she gorgeous in just about every form that she could take but also it helped to let her know just type of mood she was in. Usually when Bella's tail appeared by itself it meant she was feeling extremely playful and was thinking about causing some trouble sooner or later. Now the type of trouble she caused wasn't bad half the time.

Except the time where Emmet had convinced her to cause a stamped with a herd of deer. One herd quickly became two and then three and soon Bella and the rest of the Cullens, Denali, Shifter family were up in the trees watching as the deer ran by. None of them had been hungry as they'd eaten the day before. That and the fact that it was the peak of deer breeding season and they didn't want to cause anymore problems within the population than necessary.

"You're in charge are you?" Rosalie asked as she reached around to take Bella's perfectly shaped globes in her hand giving them a firm squeeze that had Bella purring.

"I won't let you touch me for three days" Bella said after a moment. Her eyes had become slits and her tail was swishing back and forth rapidly in her excitement at either the prospect of a date or in seeing Rosalie's reaction to her challenge.

"…What time should I be ready?" Rose asked. Like she was going to say no to the girl.

"Great be ready by six and where something sexy but casual. And we're taking my bike!" Bella shouted as she ran out of the room and Rosalie could hear as she opened the door to Alice's room to start getting ready.

"Well if things go well at least you'll be getting laid tonight right?" Kate asked as Rose turned and found the blond Denali sitting on her window sill.

"Are you?"

"Please. Sweetie have you looked at me? I get laid every night" Kate said with a laugh and a wink.

"Okay whatever. Help me pick out what to wear?"

"Duh. Let's get started" Kate said as she stood up and then appeared the other two Denali sisters.

"But first. Get in the shower. We don't need you getting your pheromones on everything." Irina instructed and Rose found herself in the care of the three demanding sisters.

-Hours Later-

It was just about six and Rosalie was finishing up her finishing touches. The Denali's had done her hair applying spray and her make up as well. They even went so far as painting her fingernails a crimson red color.

"You better hurry up Rose before you're late" Alice said with a grin as she handed Rosalie a black leather purse that she can't remember buying. "Bella's outside waiting."

"Then I better get moving. Don't wait up" she said with a smirk before going down the stairs and out the front door to the girl and bike parked in front of the house.

Bella looked up and grinned. Her mate was just beautiful. She was so perfect and tonight she was taking this beautiful woman on a date. She was so happy.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked as she hoped up on her bike offering a helmet to Rosalie.

"Of course" Rose said before placing the helmet on and getting on behind her. "So where are we going?"

"There's this supernaturals' bar down under Port Angeles that I know about that I think you'd like" Bella said as she turned a corner.

"There is? Why didn't I ever know about this?"

"I don't know. It's just a thing you know or you don't know. And I know" Bella said with a laugh as she pulled her bike to a stop. "We have to walk now. It's about five minutes at a human pace" Bella said.

Taking Bella's hand Rosalie allowed her mate to lead her to their destination. She had no problems with Bella leading, well every once in a while anyways.

Suddenly they came up to a large door and Rosalie thought they were at the wrong place. She'd passed by this place a lot in the morning and it was just a normal meet packaging place. But then Bella knocked on the door in a strange three beat rhythm bump bu bump bumpbump and the door swung open to a rather tall man. The man's eyes widened before he quickly stepped aside to let them in.

"Is he human?"

"Nope. Well not fully. He's a half giant" Bella said with a grin.

"Half" Rosalie was just wondering how the hell a half giant was even created.

"When giants venture out into the human world their bodies shrink down so that they can blend in with the humans around them." Bella explained and Rosalie just nodded in understanding. It wasn't that hard to understand.

"Now let's party!" Bella shrieked happily as they came to entrance of the club. Pushing the beads aside Rosalie was shocked. It was like a rave in here with flashing lights, jumping bodies, and loud music. The room was filled with creatures she'd never even seen before and she was just about shocked.

"How may I help the two of you?" A voice said from near Rosalie's feet causing her to look down at them. It was a little man with sharp pointed ears in a black suit with a green tie.

"A table for two please. And a waiter too" Bella instructed and the man moved to get them seated and assigned them a waiter.

"What may I get you?" the waiter asked and they were surprised that they could actually hear him perfectly fine of the loud music.

"Oh I'll have the jumbo cheese burger with bacon, French fries, and a strawberry shake. And Rose will have the crimson smoothie"

With a nod the waiter left to get their meals.

"Isabella you do remember that I'm a vampire right? Can't drink or eat human foods"

"I know but anything crimson is vampire friendly. Made with blood, water, and other things that vampires are capable of stomaching. Like red wine. Anything that's a thick liquid really" Bella explained and Rose was shocked once again. Vampires could take these things in? Really. And why does Bella seem to know this information.

"Your meals" the waiter said as he returned with a platter. One made up of Bella's meal, the other of Rosalie's. "Anything else?"

"Nope we're good" Bella said around a bite of her burger. She wasn't slowing down for anything. "Well?" she said to Rosalie who still hadn't taken a sip from her drink.

"Okay fine" and with a big unnecessary breath Rosalie took a long sip from her drink. She'd been expecting her stomach to immediately reject it. For it to burn like acid and taste like old gym socks, bad breath, and mold but it didn't. IN reality it was probably the sweetest blood she'd ever tasted.

"Good right?"

"Delicious. What is it?"

"Whatever they have upstairs. This place doubles as a meat packing industry by day so whatever is drained is stored and brought here for vampires and other creatures that drink blood."

"How'd you find this place?"

"I went exploring one night. Came across it." Bella explained.

"Of course"

The two sat and talked to one another as they each finished their respective meals.

"Wanna dance?" Bella asked. The crowd looked really hyped and Bella really wanted a chance to dance at her first ever visit to a club with her mate for the first time. Sure there were like a trillion people around right now but who the hell really cared anyways.

"Sure"

The two stood and made their way to the dance floor. There was a lot of grinding going around and sweaty/cold bodies pressing against them everywhere. Bella danced to the music as if she were underwater. She was extremely flexible and fluid and Rosalie was right with her the whole way. Whenever Bella thrust back Rose would thrust forwards. Actually Rosalie was loosing control and was thrusting forwards more and more as if wanting to claim Bella's body right there. After another strong thrust that had Bella moaning Bella decided to put an end to it.

"Rose, oh god. Rose let's go" Bella groaned and Rosalie agreed scooping Bella into her arms and flashing from the club. "My bike?"

"I'll pick it up after you're asleep. If I don't get you home now I'm going to take you up against this wall" Rose growled and Bella could only nod as Rosalie ran home as fast as she could.

It took them about ten minutes to make it back home. They would have probably made it back home sooner. Except Rosalie would stop every so often to pin Bella to a tree, wall, sign, or car and try and convince her that where they were was just fine for what she had planned. And then Bella would accept three deep, hungry kisses before denying her and telling her that they were almost there.

"Mine" Rosalie growled as she placed Bella on the bed beneath her. She needed her now.

"I am" Bella agreed with a purr capturing Rosalie's lips. "But tonight I want you to be mine" Bella whispered before flipping them over and landing just on top of Rosalie's abs which were well defined. Rosalie was shocked but then tried to turn them over. Bella held strong though and refused to be moved.

"Bella" Rosalie purred deeply, so deep that it almost sounded like a growl. "Let me up. I want to please you. To take you."

"You know what would please me?... If you would be a good little girl and lay just like that. I want to take the lead. And if you behave you'll get a treat" Bella told Rosalie who was bucking beneath her though Bella wasn't sure if it was to dislodge her or to get more pressure for herself.

"Treat?" Rosalie was confused. She wasn't a dog and opened her mouth to say as so when Bella continued on.

"Mmm. Let me be in charge and I promise you'll love my surprise. It involves ropes, and a blind fold, and something almost as hard and big as you. And I'll let you use them on me if you just lay back" Bella teased.

Rosalie had gone still at Bella's words. Those things, the rope and things, sounded pretty damn fun and arousing. She'd got wetter just about using them on Bella and so she laid back. Bella could take the lead for once. She'd be a dog and howl at the moon if she could see this 'treat' this 'surprise' that Bella had for her. She'd even play fetch.

"I'm all yours" Rosalie whispered as she accepted Bella's kiss.

"I already knew that. Let's see if I can get you to purr for me for a change" Bella whispered before pulling off Rosalie's shirt and bra. God was this a good night was all Rosalie could think as her mate got started and engulfed an erect nipple with her mouth.

A/N: Sorry about the late update. Once again most of this chapter was just about finished but I find myself distracted easily. I hope you like this chapter. Somebody had asked me to show Bella in a more dominant role which will really come out later in the story with the rest of the plot but I figured sure let's give them what they want for now. Hope you all like it and see you guys later!


	19. Cyan and Sapphire

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own twilight. Simple as that.

Third POV

"_God Rosalie" Bella panted as she finally fell back against the bed. They'd been going at it since they had gotten back home last night. Bella had taken the lead for the first round and found herself proud and smug as she had watched Rosalie lay panting unnecessarily beneath her._

For some reason she had let the fact that her mate was a vampire slip and before she knew it she was being held down to the bed with a very aroused mate above her. She had demanded her reward and Bella was quick to tell her where they were. She wouldn't lie. This reward for Rosalie also doubled as a reward for herself as well and she was done waiting for it.

Rosalie had been a beast unleashed almost but even then she was caring. She made sure that Bella was always ready and okay with every position she took her in. Bella had wanted to yell at her a number of times to just get it over with but Rosalie more than made up for it.

For Rosalie she was just barely hanging on to her control when she took Bella. She wanted her every way and where. It was insane but she just had to have her. This actually scared Rosalie quite a bit because it reminded her almost how she felt during mating season, but then she'd never asked if Bella was okay with everything. She'd just taken that one affirmative reaction and made it apply to everything else. But this time she made sure that Bella was comfortable. She knew that Bella was slightly annoyed about that but she made up for it.

The dildo she was wearing was in no way connected to her anatomy but she could swear she felt every push and pull, every squeeze and gush between them. Needless to say she'd gotten off just fine.

It was the sun coming up that finally alerted Rosalie to exactly what time it was. Vampires didn't need to sleep and usually they'd spend the whole day making love until the need wasn't in their system as bad as it had been before. Rosalie remembered that she couldn't do that to Bella. Bella needed sleep and so she was going to bring the young cat shifter over the edge one more time before letting her get to sleep.

She'd set a nice steady pace, she went hard and deep and made sure to brush against Bella's g-spot the whole time. Finally when she felt the strapons movements become restricted she thrust in as deep as she could and ground into Bella. As if the strapon was really her penis and she was locking herself in place pushing her seed further and further into Bella.

Bella had arched up into her and held on tight, her nails or claws digging into Rosalie's back as she shivered on spot for her orgasm. Her entire body felt electrified and she didn't think she could handle anymore. Finally Rosalie pulled back, pulling slowly out of Bella's over sensitized body.

"God Rosalie" Bella groaned as she fell back into the mattress. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not really. I didn't realize how late, well early it was. You should go to sleep" Rosalie told her as she slipped out from the harness and laid down to cuddle her mate.

"Stay?" Bella whispered already slipping into dream land.

"Of course" Rosalie affirmed. As if she would ever leave her.

Elsewhere

"Noah! Hey Noah are you here?!" James called out as he and his two travelling companions arrived at the old wooden cabin in the middle of the South American rain forest. They'd traveled by foot and nonstop and had made it within 36 hours.

"Who wants to know?" A voice asked echoing it seemed from every direction.

"It's me James! Can we come in?" Usually James wouldn't care about asking for anyone's permission to enter their home but Noah was a special case, a dangerously special case. James would be the first to attest to the fact that Noah was crazy.

He'd been locked away without blood deep underground for about five hundred years when James had stumbled across him. He had no clue why he was there. All he remembered were his experiments. He was a complete loon.

"Oh James why didn't you say so!" the voice said suddenly very cheerful as the front door of the cabin opened slowly. "Come in, come in"

"You heard him let's go" James grunted, leading the way into the house.

Stepping inside James's two traveling looked around confused on where the vampire was.

"Hello there James and James's friends" a voice suddenly said causing the three to look up to the ceiling. There was Noah sitting on the ceiling as if he had been sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Uhm…"

"This is Noah, his gift is to manipulate gravity. Noah these are my companions Laurent and Edward. We're here to offer you a proposition." James said with a grin.

Noah's eyes widened in glee. He was going to have fun.

"What type of proposition?" he asked.

"We're going to start a war against the vampires who have wronged us. We'd like your help" Edward stepped up as it was his idea to start a war in the first place.

"A war. You'll need weapons. An army. Newborn army with powers. I can do that for you" Noah told them with a grin. It was easy to find humans who presented that if they were vampires would have gifts.

"Is there anything else you would need?" Laurent asked with his arms crossed.

"There is a pack of wolf shifters in Canada. They're the biggest I've seen yet. As well as the most dangerous. If you can bring me back about twenty of them that'd be very helpful. I need them alive and in working condition. There are sedatives in the back that can be used to knock them out. Take it and be on your way. I'll get started on your new born army." Noah ordered them before waving to the door which once again opened by itself.

Walking outside the three men looked at the tranquilizer guns that they had in their hands and smirked. Looks like they were going hunting.

So engrossed were they that they never saw the pair of eyes blinking a few yards away, staring straight at them. Blinking once more and the eyes were gone.

Somewhere else completely

Entering the throne room two small figures approached the throne before bowing at the waist.

"Sir we have a problem" a young girl of fourteen years said as she stood back up. "A big problem". She had sparkling cyan eyes, black hair, small fangs that poked from her mouth, and pointed ears.

The man was quite surprised.

"What problem?" He asked his voice echoing throughout the room.

"You remember Noah. Well he's back and there were three male vampires talking to him. They're going to start a war sir" the other figure revealed. She looked just like her twin except where her sisters eyes were cyan hers were sapphire.

"What!"

"It's what I saw!" the first girl said.

"And what I heard!" the other agreed.

The man sat there in shock. They were going to start a war. With who. What was he supposed to do? They couldn't get the Volturi involved. They were stupid enough to believe that they were the only supernatural being in this world to ever exist. They made life so hard, especially when they tried to kill off the entire werewolf/lycan species.

"Kyla, Kara, do you girls remember where you grandmother lives?" he asked as he already began formulating a plan.

"Yes of course we do" the two answered at once.

"You are to report to her immediately and tell her of what's happening. I'm going to contact the pride and let them know." The man answered.

"But!"

"Father!"

"Go! And tell my mother in law that I say hello" the man said with finality and the two girls were gone.

A/N: Hey guys I know that this chapter is really short but I realized that the rest of what I was going to add here wasn't really going to fit. Because of that I'm sorry to say that there are probably going to be at least two more equally short chapters directly following this. I'll try to reorganize what I have so far and have it up within a week. Sorry and Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Up in the trees in a forest; in the upper north regions of the US a pride of cat shifters was holding an emergency meeting. They'd just gotten a call from one of the Faye regionals and what he had to tell them was nothing good. They had to get in touch with their queen. Apparently her two youngest grandchildren were already on their way to meet her. Because of this it was decided that they would send three of their guard to accompany them as well. They were sending Bast (Male) the cheetah shifter, Racheal (Do I need to explain?) the jaguar shifter, and Basil(Female) the tiger shifter. With muscle, speed, and one that had a good portions of each hopefully they'd all get their okay.

"Kyla, and Kara are just about a day from reaching their grandmother! You are to go and rendezvous with them. Protect them and keep them safe. When you get there you are to stay until further notice. We want updates frequently and steadily. Do I make myself clear!" a tall dark skinned man asked as he looked at the three.

"Sir!" the shouted snapping to attention.

"Then move out" and with that final order the three were gone.

"Sir what's going to happen?" a younger shifter asked the general of their forces.

"There's a war coming. Depending on how we handle this first battle it might be over. If not people who want our kinds dead will do nothing to stop us." The general told the kid. He wasn't going to sugar coat anything. He needed his people prepared for every situation. Even the worst. "I want sentry duty upped and our weapons locked stocked. Let's get a move on" he instructed and everyone disbanded to do what was asked of them.

**In Forks, Washington**

Bella's POV

Winter break was just about coming up and I couldn't wait. There was going to be snow everywhere, and that meant snow hares and other animals like it.

"Hey Bella what're you doing! We're going to be late for class!" Emmett shouted down the hall waving at me.

Great. Even though Winter break is just around the corner I still have to be here in school.

"Sorry!" I shout back as I rush through the crowd to get the oversized man.

"We have a test today and you know the teacher has a thing for giving away answers to whoever is there before the second bell. I want answers Bells." He said with a laugh as he dodged a paper ball that hit it's intended target behind him.

"Okay, okay sorry. Let's go get some answers big guy" I tell him with a laugh. Honestly Emmett knows the answer to these questions anyways. He's been going to school for a long time now so I doubt there's anything that he doesn't know.

Walking into the classroom we take our seats and listen as the teacher tells us what's the answers are not. It's a joke that runs in the class. Finally it's time to start the test.

Okay so finally the test is over and thank god for that. I was so bored. They were general questions like who led us to victory during the civil war, or what dates did the American Revolution begin and end. It was our midterm so we went over everything we learned the school year so far. We meet up with Leah and get in the car.

"So Bella, Leah what now?" Emmett asked as we started heading back home.

"What do you mean?" Leah asks him as we get into the car. I hop into the passenger seat and Leah decides to lounge in the back since she's the only one there.

"Well us there are the only ones in tenth grade because you two are just babies and I was 'left' back. That means we're the only ones on our way home now because our teachers actually like us. That also means we can pull off an ultimate prank if we want to" Emmett explained lowly and Leah and I glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure Emmett" Leah began and I nodded in agreement. Usually when we were a part of Emmett's pranks they were hilarious in the beginning but later on it wasn't so funny when we found ourselves either in trouble or the butt of a joke.

"Guys I promise that this is going to be the best prank ever. Please!" he practically begged giving us the puppy dog look. Something that he even did better than Leah. Yup we were caught and after nodding our heads he whooped in happiness.

**Later**

Third POV

"And I just cannot believe the foolishness in which you three partook in today! Have you three lost your minds!" Esme shouted as she glared at Emmett, Leah, and Bella who were sitting on the couch looking very much chastised.

"Honestly we expect better from you all" Kathy remarked getting in on this. "You could have burned down the entire house. You could have been hurt. Emmett could have died!" she shouted and they realized that they were in some deep trouble.

"But mom it was only flashing paper. It burns for like three seconds" Emmett tried but that didn't get him any points in fact at the glares sent his way he could have went paler.

"Who's idea was this?" Esme asked after a moment and Bella and Leah tried not too but somehow their parents still figured out that it was Emmett's idea. "Of course. Emmett McCarty Cullen! You are grounded for so long that you won't remember what freedom feels like" Esme seethed and everyone gulped at the iciness of the statement.

You see in retrospect the prank was supposed to be harmless. With their scents all in one place their mates would come and find them. When they opened the door there would be a loud pop and the flashing paper would fall from where it was hanging in mass. Their mates would be shocked and back away where there was wet paint on the wall behind them. In vampire speed Emmett would then paint down the front of their bodies with a paint roller in vampire speed and then he Bella and Leah were to high tail it out of there.

It's really not their fault that Esme caught them half way through. And it also sucked that their mates had shown up in time to hear them each getting yelled at. Bella and Leah could only sigh. They knew that they shouldn't have went along with Emmett but he looked so desperate.

"We're sorry" Leah mumbled. Her wolf ears and tail had come out at some point and were drooping, her tail limp against the couch. Bella looked much the same with her leopard ears and tail. This got them no sympathy points with their mates though.

"You're all grounded until I feel like un-grounding you!" Esme snapped and that was their cue that she no longer needed them there. Each of them stood and raced to their rooms before they got yelled at some more.

**Somewhere Else**

Third POV

"What are we catching these mutts for anyways?" Edward asked as he stood knee deep in the Canadian snow.

It was probably freezing outside if he were human, and if someone were to even catch sight of them they'd think they were crazy or committing suicide.

"We're catching them because Noah told us to. Stop complaining and just do it" Laurent snapped at him. So far they'd only caught four wolves and had James deliver them to him when they were each caught.

The biggest problem that the four of them found when catching these wolves was the fact that these wolves smelt disgusting. Like garbage on a hot summer day. In Edwards mind if he wanted to keep smelling these disgusting beasts he could have just stayed home. The LaPush mutts stunk up the entire town.

"Whatever" Edward hissed as he looked for a moving dash of white in their current field of white. "Let's just catch as many as we need so we can leave. I'm sick of this place" Edward said and Laurent nodded in agreement. He didn't really like this winter wonderland either.

**In Forks, Washington**

Alice was cheering happily as she ran through the house. She wasn't all that phased about Bella, Leah, and Emmett getting yelled at. She was never a part of the prank so she couldn't find herself all that upset about it either. What she was happy about at the moment was that they weren't going to school for the rest of the week. Because of the sun. That's right the sun was going to be out and shining all day and there was no way possible that they'd be able to attend school.

All of the parents had been informed and had to get the rest of the kids test mailed home. Their excuse was that the kids had all come down with the chicken pocks which seemed to spread over night as Carlisle had put it. The school readily agreed that they didn't need this spreading to the other children who had yet to get them.

"So we're stuck in the house with a hyper pixie all day?" Bella had whined because she was still a little sore about being grounded.

"No. You're stuck inside with the hyper pixie all day. You, Leah, and Emmett are grounded. Everyone else can leave. And since you complained I'm officially volunteering to baby-sit you three" Alice grinned evilly and they could hear Emmett somewhere in the house complaining about Bella and not keeping her mouth shut. Leah also did not seem very happy about that as her mates all thought it was a great idea. Bella shot a quick look to Rosalie who also seemed to be in agreement. All she could do was hope that Emmett's mate wasn't. Today just wasn't their day as Emmett started complaining all over again.

"Okay kiddies. I already have the perfect day planned out for us" Alice cheered talking a mile a minute.

There were three groans in response that were anything but happy. Alice just kept on smiling though.

A/N: Hey guys just a note. I'd love some helpful reviews and stuff. Tell me what you hate (politely), tell me what you love, what you'd like to see, how you feel about certain reactions. Everything. I don't mind getting smiley faces, or single words but I'd love to get some sentences that can help me improve my writing. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long. I was debating what I wanted to do with Noah and this chapter really kicked my ass. To those of you who probably won't like this chapter, or feel like I did something that I shouldn't have I'm sorry! Also I kind of led up to this with the whole Bella knowing more about the supernatural than anybody else so sorry if this didn't go the way you had hoped!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

THIRD POV

Before Alice could even start in on her places for the day two foreign scents appeared out of nowhere. These two scents seemed to be followed by three other scents that were a few miles behind them. The front door was busted open as two young girls rushed into the house gasping. Looking around the two sighed in relief at finding the person they were looking for so easily.

"Grandma!" they both shouted rushing forward to hug her.

Bella's POV

Alice was about to tell us all about the day she planned before our house was invaded by two very familiar little girls. These two familiar girls just also happened to rush me with a shout of grandma.

"Kyla? Kara?" I asked in surprise.

"Grandma!" everyone else shouted in shock.

"Who are you people?" the twins asked in confusion. They'd never met my new family in this life time.

"That's what I'd like to ask" Emmet grumbled with folded arms. "Bella who are these kids? And why are they calling you Grandma?"

Kyla and Kara glared at Emmet with contempt and I flicked the back of their heads to draw their attention back to me.

"Guys let's just all calm down." I said as I began to think. What to do what to do? How should I go about this?

"Bella" Rosalie, my beautiful Rosalie said as she looked at me. "Just tell the truth. Okay?"

"Okay. This is going to be a long story so I suggest everyone get comfortable." I instructed and watched as everybody found themselves somewhere to sit and lay down. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay well uhm I guess I'll start at the beginning"

**FLASHBACK (OF SORTS)**

**A long, long time ago when the Earth was young, and the sun was bright, and the moon close to the Earth there was a man who lived. A man like no other man. It was actually safe to assume that this man wasn't human. And this assumption would be correct.**

**This man was born to a normal family for his time period. A young mother, middle aged father, and the middle child altogether of his 13 siblings alive and dead. This world wasn't kind to children. Only the strong survived.**

**On the day of his birth it was said that his skin shone like the stars. On the night they say that they weren't sure what exactly they were looking at in the crib. And then there were times when unexplainable things happened. Where his laughter split from the air with a tiny set of wings and flew away. His tears turning into beautiful women that lived in the streams and oceans, his anger creating earthquakes that angry golems of earth and lava emerged from.**

**Needless to say the boy was unlike any other and on his fifteenth year he was chased from his tribes temporary settlement in hopes that he would die and take with him all of the trouble he had caused.**

**He did die however. In fact he flourished on his own and learned to control his gifts. He had teeth sharper than knives with eyes red as blood, his skin would shift and shape itself into a creature of four legs, he could sprout wings and fly and enter a whole knew dimension. He realized that as the number of suns and seasons passed that he had ceased to age. He was the father of all beings not human.**

**After what was in reality many years he fell in love with a woman. A beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. He began sneaking into her tribes camp late at night to woe her and tell her stories of 'make believe' as she believed them. Soon enough he asked her father for her hand and after paying her dowry the two left to start their lives together.**

**The woman began to see the strangeness that was her husband but was still deeply in love with him that she accepted it for who he was. Soon she fell pregnant and he waited on her hand and foot. Everything she wanted and needed her provided for her. Six months later she had given birth to two healthy baby boys.**

**The man was worried about this however. He knew nothing about his condition or what he was and was afraid that they would be like him. For six years the two boys led a normal life until one day the youngest of the twins shifted forms into a wolf. The eyes of the eldest twin became a deep red and his teeth sharpened into canines.**

**Finally the man confessed to his wife and showed her his powers and told her of the creatures he had created in his youth. The woman after much thought named her children's species. For her eldest he would be known as a vampire, and for her youngest a shifter, wolf to be more specific. She'd named his other creations as Faye though each breed of Faye had their own names.**

**After their sixth year each child began to age differently. The vampire child aged rapidly while his brother aged slower the longer he stayed in wolf form. On their twelfth birthday where one boy looked to be nineteen, and the other ten the boys decided that they'd like to explore the world on their own for a while. The pseudo nineteen year old looked old enough to be taking care of a younger brother and so the man took his wife to the world of the Faye where they lived for many years.**

**One hundred years later and they returned to the land of man to be reunited with their sons as well as to introduce them to their younger siblings. They had three more brothers. One the first in the elven species to be born. His ears were pointed, his skin pale, and his eyes a ghostly blue. He was beautiful and terrifying all at once. The next was a shark shifter. He was always filled with energy but poor eye sight. The next boy was the first herbivore shifter. He could shift into a moose and was very well built.**

**It then seemed like their mother was always pregnant as she had child after child. She gave birth to a young seductress of the Faye, an incubus, a male fox shifter, elementals Faye children; one for each of the four elements. It went on like this for years until finally she had given birth to unknowingly the last child she'd have. A female feline shifter who was given the name Bastet in the Egyptian settlement where the man and his wife found themselves living.**

**With their twins there was discontent.**

**The youngest of the two, the wolf shifter had met a young woman that became his moon and stars. His tether to the world. His mate and imprint. Unlike the shifters of today he could not refuse the shift. It was unthinkable and he feared that while he continued to stay in a fixed age, that his imprint would age until she died; leaving him alone in the world.**

**He approached his brother and asked of him to change her into a vampire. He'd seen his father do it a number of times and beseeched his brother.**

**The oldest twin was unsure of what to do. He wanted to appease his brother but there was also something about the young woman that continuously through him into a frenzy. Finally after much debate he agreed to help his brother out. It was however with his first bite that he realized that he would be unable to stop drinking. He'd discovered his singer**

**He looked pleadingly at his twin and the wolf tried to separate the two. The eldest had succumb to his blood lust and didn't want to hand her over. The two began to fight which resulted in the woman's death.**

**The wolf never forgave his brother. Filled with rage he attacked the sorry male who was crying in pain for the harm he had caused.**

**Their father who had been watching appeared before them and tried to bring peace to the situation. It was a terrible accident and mistake that had occurred and his eldest was sorry. The twin however would not let it be forgiven and cursed all who had vampire blood.**

**Leaving in his anger the wolf shifter began spreading his genes around mating with women both willing and unwilling in an attempt to have more wolf shifters born. Anger soon became the root for his change and this spread to his descendants.**

**The vampire also wanted to spread his genes but in his case he wanted a family. Soon he had many children and his children had children. The vampire gene soon became diluted in some of the humans that were living. They were his relatives but the gene in them was weak and the only way that they could become vampire was if they were changed.**

**Their father who was very disappointed in the way that things turned out decided to bestow upon his two eldest sons a gift.**

**To the wolves they were given the ability to run fast and far over a wide distance, fast metabolisms so that their bodies would always have fuel, advanced senses and advanced healing capabilities. This was both to aid and protect them in either situation.**

**To the vampires they were given skin as hard and cold as stone, they were no longer in need of sleep so that they could always be on alert, and to those born with the gene they had gifts. Special powers that only those who already had the gene could possess. **

**It was their father's wish that they would soon see that there would be no real advantage to either side and that instead both sides would have the same amounts of damage.**

**Soon many people began to see the strangeness of the two brothers and claimed them to be witches. An angry mob set out to destroy them but their father intervened. Stepping in front of a sword that was aimed for his sons he was poisoned. The two sons fled as their father took the brunt of the attack.**

**When he went home that day to his wife and at the time seven year old Bastet his life was already draining away. That night he died and his wife, who had only survived as long as she did because she was mated to him crumbled into dust before getting swept away by a breeze.**

**Bastet had to learn to live on her owns and though nobody realized it at the time she was the reason for the whole cats have nine lives rumor.**

**END FLASHBACK (OF SORTS)**

After I finished the story I let them all sit there and take in what was said. It was a lot to take in to be honest.

"So what you're saying is that the wolves and we are related?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Kind of. Only vampires with gifts and the wolves are related by blood. The other vampires are simply in laws or adopted. They didn't have the vampiric gene, they were changed."

"But what does this story have to do with you Bella? The only thing you talked about was some really old guy who was supposedly the first supernatural and his two oldest kids who tried to kill each other" Kate pointed out and I flinched.

"And Bastet." Rosalie whispered and I smiled. "Why would you mention the name of the youngest born if she was just a child when they died.

"Well because in a way I'm Bastet" I tell them with a shrug that got me a lot of looks.

"What!? That's not true!" Alice said in shock. "You're only sixteen!"

"And shouldn't you look more Egyptian than Caucasian?" Tanya put in.

"You're both right. I… my body is that of Isabella Swan and in this lifetime I am a sixteen year old girl. However spiritually, in regards to my soul I am much much older. My soul is in a way reincarnated." I explain with a blush. Should I be embarrassed? Maybe proud?

"How is it reincarnated?" Carlisle asked excitedly. Leave it to Carlisle to be fascinated by this, well he wouldn't be Carlisle if he wasn't.

"Well uhm it's a really long and complicated process…" I try but taking in the faces of everyone who looks expectant of me I see that that isn't going to work. "Well the first step in my reincarnation is that my body has to be in the process of being born. I'm always reincarnated into a full blooded cat shifter. A single birth cat shifter. No twins at all"

"Like the twins die?" Leah asked.

"No I mean the twins never were there to begin with. It's very rare for four legged animals to have single births so that's the first matter of business. When my soul recognizes it's next body half of it will split away and go into my unborn body. As my unborn self becomes stronger and older within my mothers womb, the other half of my soul, in my older body will continue to transfer. On the day of my birth, the moment if breathe in air for the first time the rest of my soul seeps into my body and my older body dies" I explain as simply as I could.

They all seemed to be processing that information for themselves so I decided it would be best if I didn't interrupt. It wasn't every day when you learned of someone like me.

"So what you're saying is that you're Bastet? You're Cat Goddess?" Victoria asked sounding a bit unbelieving.

"And for the Greeks around at the time Goddess of the moon" I throw in with a laugh.

"And that's how you have grandchildren" Jasper supplied drawing me back to Kyla and Kara who were just lounging there.

"Yes" I say with a nod. I'd rather not talk about my children right now. I loved them all but some of their fathers. Not so much.

"That still doesn't explain what they are doing here" Esme pointed out.

"That's right! How could you forget!" Kyla stood up with a shout as she glared at Kara.

"Me you mean you!" Kara shouted back.

"WHAT-

"Girls." I say and they instantly quiet down. "Just tell me what it is that you forgot"

"Grandma. It's Noah" Kyla said with a gulp.

"He's up to something. You know how he's supposed to be in isolation? Well we saw some vampires talking to him" Kara said.

"And when we checked in on him yesterday they were bring him some arctic wolf shifter" Kyla went on.

"Father sent us here" Kara said.

"He says hi" Kyla added and then they stopped talking altogether.

Noah. Noah was up to something. Again.

"Who's Noah?" Rosalie asked. She must have sensed my feelings because she placed a comforting hand on my back.

"Noah. He's… well he's my son" I sigh. I really don't like talking about Noah.

Rosalie's POV

I could feel Bella's anxiety as she was asked about Noah. I was surprised to hear that he was her son but not for long. She had grandchildren so of course her kids would still be alive. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask for more information on him because I could see how depressed she was but I also realized a moment later that they needed more information.

"Can you tell us about Noah Isabella?" Kathy her mother asked. I guess Bella never told her mother about him either.

"It was about seven lifetimes ago. The 1300s. I was born into a pride of Asian Caracal in Western Asia. I was fourteen when I was married of to a Vampire." Bella explained and I flinched. I know marrying ages back then were questionable but she was only a child. A little girl.

"The vampires name was Malakhi. Or at least that was the name he went by when I met him. He, let's just say he was a very mean man" Bella whispered and I tightened my grip on her while the other shifter in the room stiffened. It wasn't hard to figure out what she meant by mean man.

"I got pregnant not long after I was married to him and had three kids. Usually the children between our two species would be a perfect mix between the two. My son, the runt of the litter as I liked to call him was about 80% vampire. He could only perform a halfway shift and he was the butt of a lot of jokes. Many people disliked him.

"I tried to spoil him. Show him extra love but it never seemed to be enough. His father hated him. He hated the fact that Noah was so weak and neither of us faired so well in his house. Noah got into a fight when he was thirteen. Malakhi had been betting on child fights and had taken Noah. He wanted Noah to fight a human. Noah refused. He knew that if he fought the human the boy could die. Noah forfeited.

"That was the worst night. Noah refused to come out of his room and Malakhi was furious. He blamed me for babying the boy and talked about rectifying it. I tried to help, stop it. Some days I could, most days I couldn't.

"One night when Noah was sixteen, Malakhi was really upset with me. I'd lost another litter and he'd come after me. It… it was bad and I thought I was… Noah jumped in with his cat like reflexes and vampire strength. Malakhi didn't stand a chance.

"The prides were furious and wanted Noah executed but I wouldn't let them. I convinced them to let me take him. A safe house was built for him and that's where we lived. I don't think he could ever forgive me after that. I think he blamed me for the whole thing actually.

"When I get reborn his house is rebuilt in the same region as mine in case I'm needed. He get's upset if he can't sense me. He's got a hero complex. If he thinks someone is being wronged he jumps in to help them. It's just that his form of help usually leaves a large amount of death behind." Bella explained sadly and I started purring in hopes of cheering her up.

"If it's okay with you I'm going to take Bella upstairs for a while" I say looking at Bella's granddaughters. Lifting her into my arms I start for the stairs. "You can tell her the rest later"

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm Bella's mate" I tell the both of them.

"Good. She's been waiting for you for a long time" the other girl said with a smile and I nodded.

Making my way up to our room I push the door open and lay us down on the bed. Bella curls into me with a sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she mumbled with a shrug.

"Bella don't lie to me. You don't have to tell me but don't lie" I tell her as I tilt her face to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just. It's my fault. What happened I mean. I should have put an end to everything but… I was scared. He was right I was wrong even when he was always wrong. Noah wouldn't have been hurt like that if I had just done something" she told me as she cried and I hated that a man who was long since dead could cause her so much pain. I detested the bastard who would treat his wife and son like that.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. I know it wasn't. Noah did that to protect you yes, but he also did it because he was afraid of living like that anymore. He was tired of that man hurting you" I tell her.

"I was too but I still kept us there"

"Bella if you had left you'd have been killed. You and you children" I say.

"Yes but we could have survived." Bella tried to explain.

"But that wouldn't have been a guarantee. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Noah's fault. It was Malakhi's fault." I tell her and Bella sobbed.

We laid there for hours as Bella took comfort in me before she finally spoke again.

"I have to go and speak to Noah. Soon before the council does anything rash"

"Okay. We'll go. He'll listen to you?" I asked with a nod.

"He does." She nodded.

"Okay then"

And that was the end of the conversation.

A/N: Hey guys! I have a request for you all. For those of you who don't know I'm a college student and this upcoming semester I will be taking a creative writing class. Because of this I will be asked to write stories long and short based off of prompts given to me by the teacher. And so I decided what better way to get practice at this than by having you guys send me prompts that you'd like. So here's what I'd like. All of these will be one shots however.

Send me an idea prompt for any pairing that I ship (you'll find my favorite pairings on my page). Give me as many details that you would like to see or none at all. What rating you would like it to be.

I'll have it posted two days after I'm given the prompt.

If it's already a story that I'm thinking about writing then I will apologize to the person who suggested it but I won't be able to write it.

I'd like this to start August 6th but that doesn't mean that you can't get your prompts into me early.

After I write the one shot tell me what you thought! Did it suck! Did I write it to your liking! Was it what you were looking for! Don't be shy because this will be very helpful to me!

I'll put down the name of the person who sent me the request! I'd like to get it through PM.

If this isn't clear I'll only be writing stories based on my ships! If I don't ship it then I won't write it! Sorry! Somebody already sent me a 100 ship between Raven and Anya and that'll be the only one I'll write because I ship Clarke and Anya!

Thanks and spread the word guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

THIRD POV

Two days later and the large family of shifters and vampires were on their way to Noah's cottage deep in the snow covered forests of the North American continent. It wasn't that bad a journey as the shifters had all slipped on their warmer skins.

The vampires set the path for them all to take and the two fae children kept pace with them. There was not telling what could be hiding in the snow, or what scents and trails were covered up.

Finally after hours they could see a cottage behind a standing of trees. Already outside was a man in his early to mid-twenties. Breaking through the tree line the vampires made a barrier so that the man could not see the shifters shift back to change.

"Hello. Why are you in my territory?" Noah asked immediately.

"Are you Noah?" Carlisle asked deciding to try and keep this meeting as peaceful and calm as possible.

"I am. Are you here on business? Do you need help with something?" Noah responded thinking that he was being given the chance to help more people who have been wronged in their lives.

"We're here to discuss you dealings with three male vampires" Carlisle went on to explain.

"Are you the group that wronged them? They are very upset with you." Noah said glaring angrily at the group before him.

"No we don't even know who they are. It has to do with the favor that you are doing for them. We have to ask that you stop" Carlisle said. Maybe if he was lucky they wouldn't have to bring out the big guns.

"I can't. People are always taking advantage of each other in this world. Always causing one another pain. I can help them." Noah said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Noah." Bella finally said catching his attention as she came into of view.

"Who are you?" Noah asked staring at the unknown female before him.

"Noah it's me. Mom" Bella said as she walked up to him with a smile.

"Mom? Your new body I would assume" Noah said taking in his mother's new form.

"Yes" Bella told him.

Mother and son stared at one another in silence taking in features new and old as the reacquainted themselves with each other's scents and appearances. Bella took in the dark brown of her son's hair and his eyes, one that appeared as amber, the other blue. He was well built though on the leaner side as if he were a runner with his head tilted to the side inquisitively as if he were a child questioning something.

Noah took in his mother's new looks. She was young, well obviously she was going to be young. Her current self is only sixteen but this time she was different. There was a light in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"Would… would you like to come in? I have blood bags and meats in the house." He finally offered before turning around never even giving them a chance to respond. Seeing as how they have no chance to decline the large group follow behind him.

"How are you doing Noah? Were you okay on your on these past sixteen years? I know you're an adult now but… I worry" Bella said as she took a seat on a single person sofa.

"I was fine mom. The council left me alone and I haven't had many visitors over the years" Noah said with a shrug as he poured himself a cup of water.

"Yes these visitors of yours. Who are they?" Tanya asked.

"Three male vampires one of them I've met before." Noah told her.

"What are their names though? What do they look like? What do they want?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"I…I'm helping them" Noah said a little more subdued feeling trapped, cornered.

"You are" Bella said with a nod. "Can you tell me how you're helping them? What are you doing for them exactly?"

"They want an army to right the wrongs done to them." Noah explained. "And I will provide one for them. There is a tribe of wolf shifter in Alaska with blood that does something peculiar to vampires."

Bella stared at him in surprise. She never would have thought that he would involve an innocent pack of wolf shifters in somebody else's crusade. It just didn't sound like him.

"So you're willing to kill an innocent pack of wolf shifters who have nothing to do with any of this!?" Leah shouted in offense. She was angry that he would do something like that to her own kind.

"Kill? No I'd never kill them. I simply take about a pint or three of their blood, give them a smaller transfusion of human blood and they leave a day later. I would never kill an innocent" Noah said insulted.

"And they just let you do it?"

"Well no. I pay them off you could say. The wolf shifters in Alaska live mostly in their wolf forms. They've lived like that for centuries. In their human bodies they look large and frightening. One of the vampires I'm helping brought their chief one day and we made a deal. Their food sources are dwindling where they live. I told him that if I was allowed to take a small sample of their member's blood I'd help with the problem. I bought out most of the land a little bit bigger than Yellowstone Park and turned it into a wild life reserve. They're going to start transporting in other endangered animals too like clouded leopards and snow lynxes" Noah explained to them.

"Noah can you tell me the names of the vampires that you are helping?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you. I don't really understand this newer form of speech very well. I can only pronounce their names in the olden language." Noah told his mother.

"I still remember it. Tell me" Bella instructed.

"Dralgram, Kestorne, and Muljarp" Noah told her. "Why do you know them?"

"I know one of them"

"Who are they Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"One of them is Edward. The other two are men by the names of James and Laurent" Bella told them. "Do you guys know the last two?"

"I do" Irina hissed in anger.

"Laurent met our family a while ago. He told us that he felt the mating pull to Irina" Kate explained with disdain. "It was a lie. He was just using us so that it'd be easier for James to feed in our town. Irina loved him"

Leah growled at that bit of information. One because he used her mate, and two because she was their mate not some dumb male vampire.

"Be calm young one. It's okay" Tanya whispered into Leahs' ear.

"And I'm guessing Edward would be our Edward then right?" Alice asked with a frown.

"It would seem so" Jasper agreed.

"I'm sorry but are you saying that it was your group that wronged these men?" Noah asked in confusion and slight disapproval.

"No it was they who wronged us" Emmett protested.

"Noah I can't speak for the other two men but Edward was not wronged by us. He mistook the fact that he couldn't read my mind as a sign that he and I were mates and when he learned that instead it was Rosalie and I he became enraged. He left and never came back" Bella explained to her son.

"I… I see. It would seem that I've made a terrible mistake. I do apologize mother" Noah said with a frown.

"It's not your fault Noah. You just wanted to help" Bella told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah and what a great help I was right" Noah grunted in shame.

Bella flinched at the statement. She knew he was talking about the incident with his father.

"I-" Bella had begun before being interrupted by her blond mate.

"You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. The shame lies only in the man who should have protected and loved you. You did what you had to do to protect your family plain and simple" Rosalie told Noah fiercely shaking in anger in the fact that Noah felt like he'd screwed up one of the best things he could have ever done in her opinion.

"Noah she's right. It's not your fault and we'll fix this okay" Bella assured him with a firm nod.

"how do we fix it?" Noah asked staring at her.

"Did they tell you any of their plans? When they were planning on making their attack?" Jasper asked.

"They just said that they'd do it before spring. That's why I'd been rushing to get the wolfs' blood so fast. They uhm, they also said something about an army" Noah said.

"An army?" Alice asked with a frown already searching the future for Edward and hitting a blank. "I can't see them. Is it possible that they already drank some of the wolfs' blood?"

"Yes"

"I can't see wolves in my visions. I can't see Edward or his two companions either" Alice said in worry.

"So what do we do?" Kate asked with a frown.

"We pack up and leave" Bella said. "Noah you're moving in with us and we're burning your house down. Are there any wolves left in the house?"

"No they haven't brought me anymore in a few days" Noah told her.

"Okay. Grab everything that you want or need and head outside with it." Bella instructed him.

Noah rushing to grab all of his valuable rushed outside with the others and stood a safe distance away as he watched the house he'd been living in go up in flames.

"Alright let's move" Jasper ordered and they all nodded heading back into the forest.


End file.
